My Little Fallout, Vegas Isn't Magic
by SomeGuyCamping
Summary: The Mane 6 along with Derpy and Luna get teleported to New Vegas after a spell Twilight performs goes horribly wrong and leaves them stuck in the wasteland as humans without a way to get home (please give a Review on your thoughts or ways to improve, no asking to be oc) all copyrights go to their respective owners no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

My Little Vegas Fallout is Magic

Chapter 1: Ponyvill

It was an average day in Ponyvill Twilight was stressing about a new spell she recently learned and immediately gathered all of her friends, the Princesses, and Spike for the unveiling of her latest spell. Even Derpy Whooves showed up to deliver a package to Twilight containing important pieces of crystal needed for the spell.

"Ok ponies..." Twilight started off. "I have a brand new spell to try out and I wanted every pony here to witness a breakthrough in magic and science."

"Umm, egghead what are you waiting for?" Rainbow Dash rudely commented. "Well, I wanted to make a good impression for Luna and Celestia but someone had to rudely butt in." Twilight stated a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "As you seen Derpy here has delivered 3 gemstones required for the spell, could you put them on the table Derpy?"

"Ok Twilight." The bubbly mare said right before slipping and falling right into the table the gemstones were supposed to be set upon. One gemstone managed to hit the floor before Twilight caught it with her magic and a small chip fell off its once flawless face.

Twilight reset the table and placed the gemstones on it "Ok the gemstones here will allow me to create a window to other realities, letting us look from afar and study their mistakes and advancements." Twilight said visibly showing she was giddy with excitement.

Suddenly a message appeared before Celestia. She grasped the parchment with her magic and unfurled the yellow paper scroll. "Sorry Twilight but I must be going my duty calls me to be elsewhere, but Luna can stay and tell me all that happens." She said in her calm but royal voice. "Also I need to borrow Spike."

The purple and green dragon immediately rushed to the princess's side, thank full for an excuse to dodge the inevitable screw-up that accompanies Twilights new spells. "Goodbye Spikey-Wikey." Rarity cooed sending a blush across Spike's face.

After Spike and Celestia left the only that remained were Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Luna, and of course Derpy Hooves.

"Now if every pony would stand back and watch the magic happen." Twilight smirked at her joke. She levitated the 3 gemstones into the air and arranged them in a triangle pattern. A burst of magic erupted from her horn and hit the top gem of the triangle pattern witch sent the gems spinning in a circle. The spinning gems then slowed opening a circular 'window' into another realm. A dry desert was all they saw.

"Well this was a waste of my time. All I see is desert." Rainbow Dash said obviously annoyed.

Suddenly the chipped gem cracked and shattered turning the window into a portal sucking the room's inhabitants into it with a flash of light.

Twilight felt a sharp pain as her body was enveloped with light. She could faintly see her friends as her bones snapped and rearranged themselves Twilight used her magic to pull her friends close but as she tried to pull Luna and Derpy to her side she felt her horn dissipate into the black void that swallowed them. The pain was too much and the last thing she saw before passing out was the portal that swallowed them close.


	2. Chapter 2: Boone

Chapter 2: Boone

Craig Boone was perched on the second floor of a dilapidated building outside of Novac watching a group of raiders and doing what else, sipping on a cup of coffee. Courier 6 was investigating a radio signal that was promising wealth at a pre-war casino called the Sierra Madre. So Boone just sat there waiting for the group of 5 raiders to get clearly in view when a bright flash was seen really close to his adversaries encampment. Gladly the raiders were too strung out to notice the flash and Boone moved his scope to the sight of the flash. What he saw made the grizzled vet wonder if he really had seen everything there was to see.

(Mane 6 POV) Twilight awoke face down in the dirt her body felt alien and strange. She looked at her forelegs to be shocked that they now each had five appendages coming out where her hooves used to be. She rolled over and with surprising ease sat up and noticed back legs now had flat protrusions that ended with five stubby appendages that nowhere near matched the dexterity of the set on her forelegs. Picking through the vast library known as her brain she remembered something called humans witch a drawing showed as having her features. Craning her neck she discovered she lost her tail and quickly jotted down in her mind her new features quickly realizing she had no horn. She looked around and by the hairstyles saw that her friends were here with the exception of Derpy and Luna.

(Boone's POV) The stone cold sniper was at a loss for words. Not 75ft from a raider camp were 6 nude females. He noticed one sit up and examine herself. He also noticed all 6 of them had some sort of tattoo located on their rears. They all started waking up. After gazing back at the camp he noticed 4 raiders heading for the women and the last was nowhere to be seen until, said raider pounced upon Boone causing him to drop his rifle.

(Mane 6 POV) Pinkie Pie bounced right up not seeming in the slightest offset by her new features. Next was Fluttershy stumbling onto her feet getting her balance before kindly extending her new hands out to Applejack and Twilight lifting the two women onto their feet. Rainbow Dash sat up looked around and muttered something causing the newly awakened Rarity beside her to complain how that should not be muttered by civilized mares, only to realize they were no longer mares.

"Now what in tarnation, did that there thing do to us?" Applejack asked no one in particular as she picked her cowgirl hat up off the ground and fixed her blond ponytail braid despite not being used to her human hands.

"It appears we are now a species of near hairless primates called humans." Twilight stated.

"Yay, we are going to have to tell Lyra Heartstrings about this." Pinkie Pie giggled

Fluttershy started to look around just in time to see a male raider charge at her and tackle her to the ground as two more males charged in and began to fistfight Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The fourth, a female began to swing a pool stick and managed to hit Rarity knocking her unconscious, and then Twilight knocking her to the ground to watch her two strongest friends fighting with two strange people.

Then Twilight's gaze fell upon Fluttershy, sadly she was not as strong as Rainbow or Applejack and Twilight watched in horror as the raider pinned Fluttershy to the ground and begin to undo his pants. Fluttershy struggled and fought all she could but she was no match for the raider who began to punch her and now had his pants undone. After the man began to rape her Fluttershy began to cry as she just gave up and quit resisting not even trying to fight him anymore, she knew it would only cause him to end up beating her to death.

The raider that hit Twilight and Rarity was trying her hardest to hit Pinkie Pie with the pool stick and with one swing brought the piece of wood down upon Pinkie Pie with her just barely blocking it with an arm causing the worn stick to break without even hurting her. Angry the raider pulled out a knife when 1…2…3…4 pops were heard, the knife wielding raider was hit by some unknown force in her shoulder making her drop the knife and run only to trip and use a rock for cover. The ones fighting with Applejack and Rainbow were missing the backs of their skulls and the one on top of Fluttershy was also hit in the head covering the poor girl in blood and brains causing her to completely lose it and cry loudly, hiding her face behind her long, pink, and now blood covered hair.

Twilight struggled to get up from her spot on the ground and began chasing after a whistling; knife wielding Pinkie Pie catching up to her as she rounded the rock. Pinkie's hair was straight down and seemed a few shades darker with fire burning behind her eyes as she watched the wounded raider struggle to get away from her. Pinkie put on a devilish smile, and that smile was the last thing the raider saw before Pinkie slit her neck sending blood spaying everywhere. Pinkie giggled causing Twilight to stop immediately and let her jaw drop.

After a few awkward seconds Pinkie blurted out "What she tried to kill me?" Twilight just mumbled under her breath then said "let's go help the others." At the mentioning of the others Pinkie's hair bounced up too its normal curly state and also went back to its normal neon pink color.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when Boone came running up to them hunting rifle on his back. He immediately went over to Fluttershy and rolled the corpse the rest of the way off of her. He was fixing to pick her up when he was thrown to the ground by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Applejack was yelling at him as he was restrained by Rainbow Dash. "I don't know who you are but you stay the hay away from Fluttershy!" She demanded her voice filled with pure rage.

Boone was surprised by the strength these two women had "My name is Craig Boone and I was trying to help her!" he yelled pointing at Fluttershy causing her to cry louder at the sudden outbursts.

Twilight was scarred; everything seemed to go wrong at once, one friend was raped, one killed someone without it affecting her, and now she realized that Derpy and Princess Luna were stuck out here as well and were by themselves. Finally she snapped and yelled "Now will everypony calm down so we can sort this out." The only sound to be heard afterwards for miles was Fluttershy's sobs.

Boone spoke up first "I was going to take your friends to the doctor in Novac so they could hopefully get some help. It appears the one with the New Vegas style hairdo received a concussion but the pink haired one you called Fluttershy got the worst of it, but first we need to get you some clothes." At this Pinkie said "Okey doki loki" And was gone in a blur of pink and dust and reappeared just as fast wearing the armor of the raider she just killed, the bloody knife on her hip with an armful of different clothing.

Boone gazed at her with confusion as the clothes were distributed between the remaining five. "How in the world did you just do that?" Boone yelled obviously confused beyond reason.

Pinkie was gone again and reappeared with an armful of scrap metal that suddenly disappeared putting the already confused Boone into a complete state of WTF did I just see. Boone picked up the now dressed Fluttershy and Applejack picked up Rarity and headed in the direction of Novac which was about half a mile past his sniping position.

As they passed the body of the raider that attacked Boone, Twilight looked in horror thinking the person fell from the 2nd story window (Which was slightly true because Boone actually threw him off the 2nd story). Suddenly the junkie sprang to his feet to attack them only for Pinkie to pull her party cannon out of thin air and blast him with the scrap metal she collected into the wall killing him instantly.

Boone's eye twitched under his shades. All sense of reality shattered forcing him to ask out loud "Did that just really happen!" causing the still sobbing Fluttershy to cringe and tighten her arms around Boone's neck. Pinkie looked at him and replied in her usual happy tone

"I never go anywhere without my confetti cannon." All except Pinkie looked at the dead raider not noticing Pinkie slip her cannon back into her overly bouncy hair.

In Novac the still unconscious and bleeding Rarity was handed over to the town's doctor for treatment but the doctor couldn't do anything for Fluttershy, so Boone let the 4 remaining women and Fluttershy stay at his apartment. They agreed and went to his house which had 2 rooms, a bedroom and bathroom.

The first room had an old bed, a couch and a few chairs. Boone laid Fluttershy down onto his bed to let her rest as Applejack and Rainbow sat on the couch with Twilight and Pinkie Pie sitting on the very old and uncomfortable chairs and Boone was left standing.

"Will you please answer these few questions for me who are you, where did you come from, what's with your tattoos, and why were you 6 naked in the middle of nowhere?"

Twilight answered him "Well I'm Twilight, on the couch is Applejack and Rainbow Dash, that's Pinkie Pie, the one in the hospital her name is Rarity, and sadly… that's Fluttershy. We come from a land called Equestria. We got the cutie marks when we found out what we were good at, doesn't your kind have any. And I was performing a spell which backfired leaving us trapped here."

Upon hearing this Boone asked them "So you're a group of tribals then?"

Twilight laughed "No, if Rarity was here she would be in your face saying how civilized we are. But before we answer all your questions though, is there anything you can do to help Fluttershy?"

Boone thought for a second "I could give her some whiskey for the pain and hopes she falls asleep."

Twilight frowned "I don't like using alcohol but if it will help Fluttershy then give her as much as is needed, no more."

Applejack got up from her seat and asked Boone for a bottle of whiskey which he handed over to the woman as she took a swig straight from the bottle. "It's not the strongest so about half a bottle will knock her out."

"How did you know that?" Twilight stammered

"Well sugar cube, not all apples go towards cider and treats if you catch my drift."

Boone chuckled "Girl would get along great with Sharon Cassidy."

Boone walked over to his bed and knelt by Fluttershy "Take this it will help." Fluttershy took the bottle and before anyone could stop her she downed the whole thing. She then rolled over and let the alcohol take effect as she curled into a ball and finally stopped crying.

Boone looked at Twilight "You appear to be the one in charge can I speak with you outside?" Twilight let out a sigh as she now would get some answers and walked towards the door.

Twilight turned her head "AJ, Pinkie, and Rainbow, watch over Fluttershy, and please don't listen in on our conversation." The 3 nodded and began to talk quietly amongst themselves as to not awake the now asleep Fluttershy.

Outside it was beginning to get dark. Boone looked at Twilight and asked "So where are you 6 from?" Twilight spent a good while explaining everything to Boone.

"So let me get this straight, you and you friends were talking animals who beat evil forces by waving around some jewelry who live in a near peaceful non war-torn society that is ruled by two monarchs who magically raise the sun and moon, and one of those is actually trapped in the wasteland with you…what are you girls taking and don't give it to the fiends."

"I'm telling the truth, did my friends or I have any injuries or clothes for that matter associated with ponies of this society."

Boone scratched his head knowing she was right after all the person Twilight called Pinkie Pie did pull a cannon out of thin air and come to think of it where did she put it and where did she get the clothes for the women, and this Twilight girl does keep saying ponies?

"Ok there have been crazier things I've heard of in the wasteland. Like aliens and 200 year old scientists. Actually when Courier 6 gets back we could go to that Big MT place he always talks about, maybe they could find a way to get you home. But I suspect it will be awhile he only just started his adventure to the Sierra Madre. Also here its people, persons, or somebody not ponies."

It was now completely dark when out of nowhere a voice butted into the conversation "So you walked the roads of heroes? Well the wasteland has a bad habit of claiming heroes. And every good thing that has ever happened to this place has been snuffed out by war, greed, or any other horrible thing you can imagine." The voice was near monotone and slightly unnerving "Courier 6 and I have a date with destiny for our paths will cross again on the lonesome road." And with that whoever spoke walked away.

Boone looked quickly at Twilight "Twilight lets head back inside."

Twilight and Boone went back inside to find everyone asleep

"So who was that?" Boone thought for a few seconds

"Don't know but he is right, not 30 minutes in the wasteland and 2 of your people are injured and 1 flips out. Also what is her deal?"

"Who Pinkie? She just does whatever Pinkie does, but today it was like she was another po… err… person let's get some shuteye and try and find Luna and Derpy tomorrow and once everypony… I mean body is here we can sort this mess out."

(A/N: It hath been edited a little. That is all SomeGuyCamping **awaaayyyy…**)


	3. Chapter 3: New Day, New Problems

Chapter 3 New Day New Problems

Boone was up at the crack of dawn and so was Applejack

"Mornin, sugar cube how'd ya sleep?"

"Same as always, up at the crack of dawn."

"Ya think Fluttershy will be ok fer today?"

"I don't know."

"So why did ya help me and my friends?"

"I…just wanted to keep the raiders from killing you all." Applejack sensed the pain in his voice "What's wrong sugar cube? I can tell theirs somthin you're not tellin me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Applejack calmly said to him "Not tryin to pry but talkin bout it may help."

"Ok…It's my wife…you six were going to get killed out there and I couldn't let any more women end up like Carla."

Applejack knew she was opening old wounds but wanted to hear Boone's story. "What happened to her?"

"Well Courier 6 came to town and figured out who set up a deal with Caesars Legion to sell her as a slave."

Applejack froze "Wait an apple picking minuet slavery exists here?"

Boone sighed "Yes, Caesars Legion uses women as slaves."

"Well what happened to your wife?"

"After she was taken I tracked her down and found her…she was beat and tied to a cross surrounded by legionaries…so I did the only thing I could do to end her suffering…I well…I shot her in the head killing her."

There was a long pause, and then the silence was broken by a sniffle. Boone and Applejack looked at the now awake Fluttershy sitting up with her legs dangling over the side of the bed. They both knew she head the whole story

Fluttershy's face was sunk and she was on the verge of tears, she stared at the floor fighting not to cry. On an impulse Fluttershy ran over to Boone and wrapped her arms around his neck in a massive hug. Fluttershy then rested her head on Boon's shoulder and began to cry and for the first time in a long time Boone felt a tear form in his eye.

Everyone was now up looking at the two embrace. Twilight questioned Applejack on what was going on and Applejack filled her in.

After Fluttershy peeled off of Boone and regained control of her emotions the group went over to the town's diner which in reality was just a tent with an old dining table. After everyone began to place orders off the menu board the women noticed something, these creatures ate meat.

Rainbow Dash looked sick "Uh…Boone is it normal for this species to eat meat."

"Yes rainbow this species teeth are designed for omnivorous consumption." Twilight stated.

"I don't speak egghead." Rainbow said in an annoyed tone.

"It means these people can eat meat or plants." Twilight countered.

"Boone all of us here are vegetarian." Applejack said to Boone getting a nod from him.

"Actually I'm not. I'll have the brahmin steak with a side of insta mash with a Nuka-Cola." Pinkie gingerly said

The other four girls paled "yo…you eat meat?" Fluttershy timidly asked.

"Well this isn't the first time I teleported to a strange world but I Pinkie promised Doctor Whooves I wouldn't tell anyone about his time machine…oops, I said too much, didn't I?"

"Yea sugar cube and ya already broke your Pinkie promise so tell us." Applejack demanded

"Ok but don't tell The Doctor I told you this, but that fancy telephone booth thing is really a time machine. I already hitched a ride to a place I can't remember the name of right now, but I remember I was a very sneaky cat person thing or something, either way I learned how to use a knife there, also I got a bunch of these really nice coins the people their called Septims." Pinkie pulled a cloth bag out of her frizzy hair then threw it onto the ground and the clank of gold could be heard.

"I've also learned how to shoot a gun from my time on a tropical island where a man who was really loco in the coco tried to light me on fire after tying me to a chair, soaking me with flammable liquid, and then telling me the definition of insanity.

My most recent adventure took me to an event that was in the past of when I was the cat person. I had front row seats to an event involving butterflies, blood, a fox, a severed head, and oh the cheese was to die for, sorry off track, there was a big battle and a man turned into a dragon."

The whole group was now totally confused by this woman. "Ok, let's get Rarity then we can eat." Boone suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The small group walked down the street only stopping to let an old hermit talking about commi-ghosts and rocket ships to pass.

At the doctors house they knocked on the door and were let in by the town's doctor. Rarity was still asleep and her head was covered in gauze wrap. The doctor woke Rarity up so she could talk to her friends.

"Well good morning darlings I had the strangest dream last night… which… turns… out… to… be… real. Oh horse apples this isn't good."

Rainbow spoke first "So you feeling ok Rares?"

"Well Rainbow not to complain but I'm simply not quite myself today and I have a splitting headache."

"Let's get those bandages off shall we." The doctor said as she took the bandages off Rarity's head. Rainbow Dash's face twisted with a smirk as she tried to hold back laughter

"Darling simply what is it that's causing you to act like that?"

"Um… sugar cube I think ya should look in a mirror." Applejack suggested.

Rarity picked up a hand mirror that was beside the bed and screamed. Her hair was now buzz cut to at least an eighth of an inch in length. "What the hay happened to my perfectly styled mane? It's going to take months to regrow it to its normal length."

"You…you look pretty. I like it." Fluttershy said meekly calming Rarity down a little.

"Well when you were brought in your long hair was getting in the way plus it was starting to cake with blood, so instead of a fiend hairstyle I cut it off and sold the non-blood soaked hair to a ghoul who now has a fancy new wig." The doctor's comment finished venting Rarity's anger.

"Well at least my mane went to someone who needed it." The doctor was now confused "Why do you keep calling your Hair a mane?" Boone quickly answered for Rarity "These women aren't from around here."

The party now left the doctors house to finally grab a bite to eat. "Before we head to the food tent I have to tell you something Rarity." Twilight said.

"Ok Darling what is it." Twilight struggled to tell her the news "These people eat meat."

Rarity calmly replied "It doesn't matter were on a strange new world their dietary habits are far different from our own refined pallets."

Twilight face palmed "Also we learned Pinkie has dealt with this kind of thing before and also eats meat." Rarity went ghost pale "Pinkie eats meat?"

"Yes she does."

Fluttershy caught Rarity before she hit the ground. Rarity had fainted from the news and quickly regained consciousness and they all went to the dining area.

Pinkie still ordered brahmin steak with insta-mash and Nuka-Cola, Twilight ordered broc flowers and purified water, so did Rainbow Dash and Rarity, Applejack ordered fresh apples with purified water, Boone ordered gecko steak with Nevada agave fruit with purified water, and Fluttershy ordered a bottle of whiskey, banana yucca fruit and to every one's surprise Fluttershy ordered squirrel on a stick.

Boone was even surprised that she ordered that. When Twilight was telling him about their personalities she told him that Fluttershy loved animals and would never harm one and wouldn't even think of eating one.

"Ok, what happened to the real Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

Fluttershy's expression turned sour "The real Fluttershy was left raped out in the middle of the desert." And with that Fluttershy ran off still holding the bottle of whiskey.

"Wow that girl is fast." Boone said

"Let's go and get her before she gets into any more trouble!" Rarity yelled as she tore down the road Fluttershy took.

(A/N: I edited the story big thanks to Superdale33 for being my first reviewer plus telling me to edit the story to break up the massive glob of dialog I was too lazy to fix when I wrote this.)


	4. Chapter 4: Over the Edge

Chapter 4 Over the Edge

Fluttershy was scared, confused, and angry at the same time. She was trapped in a world and body not her own. She was raped and beaten in the middle of nowhere in front of her friends. Her rapist was killed right on top of her. She consumed alcohol. She thought one of her close friends was pretty. She ordered meat a few minutes ago, and she now had the strong urge to clear her head with the bottle of whiskey.

Fluttershy drank down the bottle of whiskey at an alarming rate. Suddenly a man and woman stepped out from behind a billboard. "Look Janet a lost little girl"

"Yeah David she's probably carrying a fair good mount of caps."

David looked straight into Fluttershy's eyes "Hand over all your valuables now!"

Fluttershy was now officially annoyed by the duo of bandits "If you would have jumped me a few days ago I might would have given you my valuables, but now I'm a little pissed and drunk, so buck off."

David drew a tire iron and got a face full of glass bottle as Fluttershy took the tire iron and kneecapped Janet making her drop her repeating rifle. Fluttershy picked up the rifle and instinctively shot Janet in the face.

Fluttershy not knowing how to properly reload discarded the rifle and picked the tire iron back up and proceeded over to David who was rolling on the ground in pain. She put a foot on his shoulder to stop his rolling around and hit David in the face with the tire iron, and again, and again, only stopping when Rarity put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy stop! This isn't like you, he's already dead." Fluttershy spun around and looked Rarity in the eyes

"Well this isn't Equestria, they gave up their right to live when they attacked me."

"They did attack you but you don't have overkill the poor dear."

Fluttershy dropped the bloody tire iron and dropped to her knees covering her face with her hands as Rarity wrapped her in a hug as the rest of the group finally caught up.

Off to the side out of earshot from Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy the remainder of the group began to discuss the situation playing out before their eyes.

"I think it's time we take Fluttershy to see Dr. Usanagi at the New Vegas Medical Clinic." Boone suggested.

"Well is this doctor any good?" Twilight asked.

"She has the most training and experience around but it will take a few days to get there, I'm also unsure she can handle this type of trauma, she's scarred from it really bad."

"Well sugar cube how'd ya suspect we all get there?" Applejack questioned.

"We buy some gear from Cliff Briscoe at the store and train you how to use it, and then walk."

At the Dino Delight Gift Shop, Cliff Briscoe was ecstatic over the large group of people in his store. "So what does a caravan size group of people want from old cliff, t-rex figurines or model rockets?"

"Our group will be purchasing weapons and enough food that will last us a few days." Boone said to Cliff.

"Darn, no one ever wants to buy the souvenirs. So what will you have?" Cliff then turned and saw Pinkie grinning widely and at the sight of the raider armor clad Pinkie Pie, Cliff drew his gun. Pinkie saw the threat and was right in his face with her knife pressing into his neck as his gun was planted firmly against her ear.

"Calm down, I'm not one of those killers, I just had to borrow some clothing for a while." Cliff gulped feeling the dull culinary utensil turned weapon pressing on his Adams apple as Pinkie gave him a stare that would scare Satan himself.

"I see you like sharp weapons, how about I give you a katana for half price?"

"Oki doki Loki." Pinkie giggled removing the knife from Cliff's throat causing him to rub the raw spot where the blade was "I also will give you a set of combat armor if you'd like, free of charge since I nearly blew your head into next week."

"Thank you we'll all take combat armor to replace these old rags I took from that raider's bag." Pinkie said as she grinned widely when Cliff set the combat armor with a matching helmet and her katana.

"Ooh, shiny, silent, and deadly unlike the loud guns. Also what's the largest caliber pistol you currently have with a matching holster?"

Cliff scratched his head "I have a .44 magnum but you said you don't like noisy guns and a .44 is basically a hand cannon."

"I'll take it and 5 reloads worth of ammo, I don't like noisy guns, but I don't want a pea shooting .22 getting me killed."

"You sir what would you have?" Cliff asked a now fuming Rarity

"I'm female."

"Uh…well um… I'm terribly sorry madam." Cliff stammered

"Well at least you have manners. Do you have any type of explosives?" This scored concerned looks from the rest of the mane 6. "What? Spending hours on end making dresses gives a girl time to think."

"Well I have some frag grenades, but judging from how you speak you'll want something flashy, lucky for you I have 5 plasma grenades."

"Thank you sir I'll take them along with my, what did you call it, combat armor."

"Hey Rarity you might also want this." Boone said as he handed the 9mm pistol Maria to her

"Darling, this is just a fabulous work of art, where in the world did you get this?"

"Courier 6 gave it to me as a sorry for pushing you to tell me about your wife present. Some guy named Benny shot 6 in the head and buried him alive. 6 tracked him down and killed him with his very own gun, the one you're holding right now." Rarity sighed "Tiss a shame such marvelous craftsmanship went towards an instrument of death, but boy will this play a lovely tune."

"So you in the cowboy hat, what will you be buying." Applejack thought for a moment she never seen a gun before.

"Well sugar cube I just don't know."

Cliff recognized her country accent "I took you for a farm girl. I have the perfect cliché weapon for you, a seven shell capacity hunting shotgun complete with double ought buckshot and a .357 magnum revolver."

"You with the rainbow hair what will you have." Rainbow Dash instantly replied "Something that will let me hit hard and hit fast."

"Then it's a power fist and a 12.7mm smg for you."

Twilight was nervous, as an element of harmony she faced many perils but buying something for the sole use of killing someone or something was as Rarity would put it barbaric.

"So what do you like missy?" Cliff asked her.

"Well I like science and experimenting."

"No, I mean a weapon, but since you like techy stuff I guess you wouldn't mind a laser rifle and pistol?"

"A weapon that shoots highly energized particles of radiation that could melt through anything, who wouldn't want one!?"

"Wow you all act like you never had a weapon before in your lives."

"Hey gal with the pink hair what would you have?"

A switch in Fluttershy's mind flipped "I want something that would make a fiend die a very excruciating death."

Even Pinkie Pie was thrown for a loop because now someone who wouldn't hurt a fly just stated they wanted to cause a painful death. "The only thing I have left to sell is an old .45 auto and a flamer so I'll sell those to you; I heard burning to death is very painful." Fluttershy put on a sick smile as she imagined setting fire to fiends and hear them holler in pain as their flesh fell off in charred clumps.

"How will you pay for all this? 5 sets of combat armor with helmets plus your weapons and ammo, you haven't even begun to purchase food so I can't keep up with how much you have to pay and I'm the one selling the stuff to you."

Pinkie tossed the bag of Septims onto the counter "Should this cover it?" she said half sarcastically. Cliff took one look at the bag's spilt contents and smiled a smile that rivaled Pinkie's "Sure will." Was all Cliff could say.

As they left the store Applejack was slightly concerned "Hey, darlin." Applejack said to Boone "Yeah?"

"How long till we mosy on down to that fancy doc of yours."

"I can't say it will take some time to train you to defend yourselves plus get there." Applejack glanced at the ground "Well I don't know how much longer Fluttershy can last before she completely goes over the edge."

(A/N: Doth the author edit and now begs for a review. SomeGuyCamping saying laterz.)


	5. Chapter 5: Training at Repcon

(A/N: Shout out to Superdale33 for being, well super and posting a review for my story)

Chapter 5 Training at Repcon

It was a whole day after purchasing the supplies before Boone found a suitable location outside the now ghoul less Repcon test sight building to train the combat armor clad mane 6. In between that time though Boone had talked a great deal to everyone and now knew all their names.

Boone set up old pieces of metal to use as targets and Pinkie shot first at a rusty car door, quickly firing all 6 of her shots

"Nice grouping Diane." Noticing Pinkie Pie's near perfect cluster of .44 magnum bullet holes in the impromptu target.

"I don't like people using my middle name Boone."

"Sorry but Pinkie Pie is a little strange to me, as a matter of fact all your names are."

"Let's worry about strange names when one of our friends isn't a ticking time bomb." Pinkie whispered so the mare turned human in question wouldn't go off.

"Ok, Applejack your next." Boon called out knowing an argument with Pinkie was futile

"Um, sugar cube only Pinkie knows how to fire and reload these guns." Applejack replied

"I thought Fluttershy killed a raider with her own repeater?" Boon questioned

"I did but I didn't know how to make it fire again." Fluttershy spat out. She was in an extremely violent mood and anything would set her off

Boone spent the good part of an hour explaining how to reload and fire various weapons and proper stances for firing and what their names were. Everyone including the normally lazy Rainbow Dash was listening intently to the lession.

After he finished teaching he cleared his throat. "Also to expose you to the wasteland's vast amount of firearms I decided to purchase a crate of ammo and borrowed a few extra weapons from Cliff for training, so now that I taught you everything you need to know, Applejack your up."

Applejack walked towards a large sheet of tin resting against an old car. Applejack took a stance, then a breath, and BOOM the double ought buck ripped the thin metal to shreds. Applejack held her shotgun in one hand and rubbed her shoulder with the other.

"Sweet Celestia I now know what my trees feel like dearin apple buckin season, this thing kicks harder than me." Applejack grunted

"I'm going to hold it a little tighter next time." Applejack then retook her stance and put a firm hold on her shotgun and fired off the rest of the 6 shells.

Suddenly the car behind the metal burst into flames "Everyone run now!" Boone screamed.

As the group just got into safety the car violently exploded "Everyone all right?" Boone asked.

"Shaken not stirred bartender." Pinkie cheerily responded

"Ok let's not shoot anymore exploding cars shall we?"

The group vacated their cover to surprisingly find that the weapons and ammo were completely unharmed.

"So got you fill of explosions for the day short haired Rares?" Rainbow Dash jested.

"Yes darling, but I really wanted to be the one to blow something up."

"What not even an eye roll for mentioning your short hair?"

"No, I'm past getting angry about that silly matter; just don't call me a man."

Practice continued after that and nearly everyone had shot with every weapon and even chunked a few grenades except a now depressed looking Fluttershy.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Boone asked.

"I realized I wanted revenge, to cause unimaginable pain and suffering, but I don't want to, it's not who I am. I've become a monster."

"No you haven't Fluttershy you just want payback for what they did to you. Would you like a smaller weapon instead of that bulky and slightly dangerous flamer?"

"Yes that would be perfect, can I see that rifle of yours?"

"I don't normally let people use my gun, but you're a special exception."

"Ok set up an old can for me to shoot." As Boone went to set up the can Fluttershy ran far away from the target.

Boone set up the can and turned to see Fluttershy a good 150ft from the target. He ran all the way over to a now crouching Fluttershy with the rest of the mane 6

Fluttershy braced herself and inhaled, she gazed through the scope and counted "3…2…1." The familiar roar of Boone's rifle was accompanied by the thwack of lead hitting its target and the chime of a brass casing ejecting from a bolt action rifle.

"Lucky shot Fluttershy; let's see your beginners luck allows you to do the impossible, hit one of those blowflies from here." Boone said

Fluttershy took aim at the flying bug 200ft from their position and fired. Boone's jaw dropped in amazement, she hit her mark.

"Your only a beginner and you outdid me in my training days, how is that possible?" Boone asked

"In flight school we were taught to make quick minor adjustments due to wind and other factors."

"Twilight said you and Rainbow Dash were once the same type of pony, so let me see her shoot that good."

"Sorry Boone, I dropped out before all the fancy math classes were being taught." Rainbow replied

"Well we set out tomorrow for New Vegas and hopefully we run into that Luna woman and Ms. Whooves."

"Wait Boone, we only just begun training so why we leaving so soon?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"You girls learn fast and I doubt anyone in their right mind would attack 6 combat armor wearing women and an ex-first recon sniper."

"Trouble is the fiends aren't in their right minds." Fluttershy said each word stinging like poison.

"Almost forgot I saved the best for last." Boone chimed in as he ripped the cloth off an oddly shaped device on the table.

"A mini-gun?" Pinkie blurted out "I'll call you Sasha." In an instant Pinkie had the mini-gun on and ready to fire "Oh hay yeah its coward killing time."

Pinkie then deposited the whole magazine of ammo into a nearby wall.

"Well there goes the only ammo I had for it." Boone said, split between being angry and laughing hysterically at Pinkies antics. It seemed he was far more sociable around them and if Boone could say how he felt around them, it would be happy.


	6. Chapter 6: All Roads Lead to Vegas

Chapter 6 All Roads Lead to Vegas

After Fluttershy's display of natural skill with a scoped rifle Boone bought a fully upgraded .308 hunting rifle for Fluttershy, the rifle was nearly the same as Boon's rifle except for a poorly painted copy of Fluttershy's cutie mark adorning the stock. Boone drew it as best he could, as he tried to remember the exact look from seeing it only once.

The 7 friends began to walk towards New Vegas with Boone naturally taking point as a guide.

After about an hour of straight walking and talking they neared the El Dorado gas station when the familiar sound of a Hunting rifle and a bullet hitting asphalt, was accompanied by the loudest gunshot either of the group had heard.

"It's alright it's just a NCR Veteran Ranger." Boone said as he spotted the familiar red eyed helmet and duster coat of a .50cal wielding Vet Ranger in his scope.

The Vet Ranger walked casually past them and from the look of the armor you could just barley tell it was a female. She also had a device on her arm that the mane 6 couldn't recognize.

The Vet Ranger crouched by the body of the want to be sniper with her .50cal anti-material rifle slung across her back. "I've been waiting for this bucker to poke his head out for 30 minutes." As she said that she swung around while she removed her helmet.

"Derpy!" Pinkie screamed as the mane 6 wrapped their lost friend in a big hug.

"Hey girls, and some guy I never met before."

"Let me get this straight, your friend is an NCR Veteran Ranger?" Boone asked

"No I'm not; I just had these things lying around."

"I almost didn't recognize you due to you not having you're um…. And um…." Twilight started to say

"Speech impediment and lazy eyes, my egg was scrambled a bit because, well bullets love headshots to mail carriers in the town of Goodsprings."

"You're a courier?" Boone asked

"No, just a simple mail mare, I'm the second headshot victim that Doc Mitchell had to patch up."

"Explains the pip-boy on your arm, must be his wife's." Boone said

"Yes, he already gave his away to a Courier 6 I believe."

"What exactly happened?" Fluttershy asked

"Well appearing out of thin air in the middle of town doesn't really sit well with residents."

"Where did you get the Veteran gear?" Boone questioned, wanting to know how she acquired these items

"2 close calls with deathclaws after leaving the TARDIS tends to make you want to be prepared for your next trip."

"Is your husband's crazy spaceship here?" Pinkie asked grinning widely at the thought of returning home.

"Sorry, but remember we came through a dimensional rip in the fabric of time and space." Derpy said

Pinkies hair flattened and her smile turned into a frown.

"Cheer up there has got to be a way home somehow; also we need to find Princess Luna."

Pinkie perked right on up and the group was off again down the road.

The 188 trading post was almost halfway between Novac and their destination. So they decided to stop to rest.

"Yes finally another girl who likes punching things." A robed woman said to Rainbow Dash

"Um… who are you?"

"Rainbow meet Veronica." Boone said

"Hey why do they call you Rainbow?" Veronica asked. Rainbow dash removed her helmet scoring a nod from Veronica.

"Well sorry Veronica but we have to go; we need to reach the clinic before nightfall."

"Why, and can I come?"

"No I'm already carrying an additional member to our group we picked up a while ago."

"Dang it, I really wanted to punch things with Rainbow."

"Sorry, but were looking for another member of our group, with you and her we would have 10 people running around." Twilight stated

"Oh, I understand. What does the new member look like?"

"Female, Black hair, confused out of her mind, and possibly naked." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Haven't seen anyone like that, see you around."

The remainder of the trip was uneventful so the 8 reached the New Vegas Medical Clinic just as the sun was setting. "Fluttershy and myself will head inside and talk to the doctor, it may take a while" Boone said

_Inside._ "Hello Dr. Usanagi." Boone said

"Well what's going on here?" Dr. Usanagi said.

"We need your help, I was wondering if you could help with a possible case of PTSD?"

"I'm currently helping Corporal Betsy for a case."

"Betsy, what happened to her?"

"Haven't you heard yet? Corporal Betsy was raped by a fiend gang leader named Cook-Cook."

"I haven't heard word about first recon since I retired."

"So who needs treatment?"

"Fluttershy the woman standing right here."

"Boone step outside so I can talk privately with her, I find it easier for a patient to open up and talk without a 3rd person present."

"Say no more I'll leave." Boone said

"So Fluttershy have a seat on the couch in the room down the hall."

"Okay."

_In the room down the hall Dr. Usanagi sat on a leather chair beside the couch and held a clipboard and pencil._

"So tell me the source of your trauma if you're ok to say it."

"A few days ago I was raped by a raider."

Dr. Usanagi turned red "Why can't they leave people alone? I could run some tests on you to see if you have a chance of becoming pregnant."

"No need, the back of his head ceased to exist before he could finish."

"What happened?"

"Boone shot him."

"You have feelings for him."

Fluttershy cringed at the question "Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time."

"Why do you ask that?" Dr. Usanagi said confused

"He saved me, but he's a man."

"What does being a male have to do with anything."

Fluttershy turned sanguine in color "All men want is sex and if they don't get it they take something you saved for the special someone in your life away from you!" tears began to stream down Fluttershy face as she hid behind her hair and hands.

"So the rape was your fist time having sex?"

"Y…yes it was. And now all I can think about if I tell Boone I like him it will end horribly."

"You're a tough woman and Boone would never hurt you."

"I'm not; I gave up fighting when the fiend hit me once."

"Listen if you weren't we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"Some victims of violent attacks never get help and in some cases kill themselves. So have you had any noticeable behavior differences?"

"I'm more violent, I started drinking whiskey, and it only happened once but I thought one of my closest female friends looked good sexually."

"All of those symptoms are expected from victims of your type of attack. The increase in aggression, the scape goat for the pain, even rejecting male companionship."

"Can you do anything for me?"

"Well I'll give you a few doses of fixer for your addiction to alcohol, and once the edge from withdrawal goes away you should fell a little less tense. As for seeking a female partner I can't help with that, all I suggest is trying your luck with Boone, he's a good man and it's a shame about his wife."

"How'd you know?"

"I helped him for a time after his wife died."

"Thanks for the help Dr. I needed it."

"Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7: Locating Luna

Chapter 7 Locating Luna

Fluttershy exited the medical clinic instantaneously wrapped in a hug from everyone except Boone.

"How ya feelin right now partner?" Applejack asked.

"I actually feel a lot better after getting all that weight off my shoulders."

"Well now that you're feeling better why don't we ask Dr. Usanagi if she seen Princess Luna." Twilight said.

"Agreed." The rest of the group said in near unison

Back inside Pinkie was nearly bouncing off the walls "I don't think any of my medications cover that severe hyperactivity." The Dr. said near jokingly

"We're not back in here about her, were actually here because we need to know if you heard anything about a friend of ours." Boone said

"Describe her for me."

"Well Luna will have dark black hair, slightly older looking than me, and have a tattoo of a moon on her bottom." Derpy said guessing as to what Luna would look like.

"Now that you mention it a few days ago I heard from my friend Arcade Gannon who heard from a Kings Gang member named Pacer seen a mysterious woman who matched that description appear right out thin air but Arcade dismissed it as one of Pacers jet induced hallucinations."

"Thank you dear now we must be off to find our friend." Rarity said

"Fluttershy don't fear coming back for a follow up treatment." She said as the group left.

Dr. Usanagi began to wonder if what Pacer saw was true 'Luna, Fluttershy?' some weird names and the whole group with the exception of Boone seemed foreign, 'well at least she doesn't ask for a house call to the Gomorrah casino like Betsy' Usanagi shrugged the thought off from the one time she accepted and decided it was time to lock up and head to bed.

Back outside it was full on nighttime. Derpy activated her pip-boy light and let Boone lead the group to the brightly lit North gate of Freeside, guarded by none other than Kings Gang members.

"Hey you guys with the Kings?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You just crawl out from under a rock, of course were with The Kings it says it right on our jackets." One King stated bluntly.

"Sorry for my friends ignorance of your absolutely stylish outfit darling but would it be possible for us to meet the King called Pacer?" Rarity asked

"Sorry it's a little late; Pace is probably asleep or high as a kite right now. I swear that guy sees the strangest things sometimes, just this week he swears he seen a young nude woman with a crescent moon tattoo on her rear appear right in his room."

The group knew they were on the right track this proved Dr. Usanagi's information from Arcade.

"So when yall fellas usually accept visitors?" Applejack questioned

"Well The King starts accepting visitors around 8:30-9:00 ish, just come in and The King will probably send someone to get Pacer. Oh, and one other thing for miss ranger with the pip-boy, keep your weapons holstered or get plastered into a wall."

Inside Freeside Twilight was bugged by a question she needed answered. "Why were they so hostile towards Derpy?"

"I can answer that." Said Derpy "After I left Goodsprings to retrieve the armor and weapons, I tuned into the radio and Mr. New Vegas explained there is a lot of tension between Freeside residents and NCR citizens."

"Ok that explains it, so Boone where we going to sleep tonight?" Twilight asked

"The Atomic Wrangler is the only place I know of that should have room for all of us."

The group passes The Old Mormon Fort and moved deeper into the interior of the city passing by the Kings School of Impersonation and ignoring the criers for various businesses.

The bartenders Francine and James Garret were surprised by the massive influx of people to their establishment.

"So will it be booze or board?" Francine Garret asked

"We'll all of here folks need rooms mam." Applejack stated

"You're coming in a little late but lucky for you we have 4 rooms available. Hope you don't mind shaking up with one of your friends."

"We'll I ain't sleepin with Rarity again. Gal is a little prissy when it comes to sleeping."

"Well I guess I'll sleep with Twilight then." Rarity said annoyed by Applejacks comment.

"I'll sleep with you Boone…that is if you don't mind." Fluttershy said a little shyly

"Guess it's me and you Dash." Derpy said.

"Then that leaves me hittin the hay with Pinkie." Applejack stated.

"Well everyone, guess it's settled who were sleeping with for tonight." Twilight announced.

Every one headed for their appointed rooms and went inside to hopefully get some sleep.

_AJ and Pinkies Room_, Pinkie was the first in bed, already out of her combat amour and into her undergarments, with her katana resting in the corner and her .44 on the nightstand as applejack just started to remove her boots and take off her hat that she refused to replace after already purchasing the combat helmet.

After a few minutes of struggling Applejack finally removed her combat armor and rested her shotgun in the opposite corner of pinkies katana and putting her hat and .357 on her side's nightstand. Then Applejack got into bed the same way she always had, she jumped right in bouncing pinkie up and sending her coming back down in a giggling fit.

Pinkie began to hop up and down on her side of the bed spurring Applejack to join in on her fun.

_Derpy and RD's room_, Derpy put her helmet beside the bed and hung her duster coat from the bedrooms hat rack and stored the body armor portion of her uniform and boots under the bed. The speed at which she completed the laborious task of removing the cumbersome armor bewildered Rainbow Dash who only had her boots and helmet off.

Derpy leaned the monstrously sized .50cal up against the head of the bed and quickly sailed over to Rainbow to assist her in taking off her armor.

"Strange seeing you not run into everything and talk normally."

"Yeah Doc Mitchell said the bullet impacted a tumor that was pressing into my brain destroying it and allowing him to remove what was left."

"Wait a minute Derpy, you had cancer?"

"Doc said the tumor was probably caused by a sharp blow to the head which masked the signs of a tumor as me just turning out as being…um…you know."

"Didn't your condition strike you as being not normal?"

"My mother said I hit my head when I was little so I just remember being like this as my normal."

"Well now that I have that blasted armor off let's get some sleep so well be ready to talk to this Pacer guy."

_Twilights and Rarity's room_, The duo both peeled out of their armor effortlessly due to Rarity's knowledge of fashion and Twilight's intense study of almost everything including armors back in Equestria.

Twilight was sitting at a table with her laser rifle and pistol lying beside a few ammo cells for each weapon reading.

"Rarity can you hand me one of your plasma grenades?"

"Sure darling. Also what are you reading?"

"A book I bought in Novac called Nicola Tesla and You. It seems to cover almost everything about energy weapons but not the explosive type though."

"Should be covered in an explosives manual since their far more volatile than the average weapon, I guess."

"Guess you're right, here take this back I don't want to set the bucking thing off right in my face."

"Twilight, watch the language were supposed to be civilized mares."

"Sorry but it's not every day an explosive that can render you into a pile of goo is right in front of you."

"What do you mean render into a pile of goo?"

"Well from what I already read, laser weapons can disintegrate you into ash and plasma can cause molecular destabilization turning the destabilized living matter into a puddle of goo."

"So why are you reading when you're supposed to be sleeping?"

"Based on my research, these guns are old and the crystal prisms are out of alignment with the focusing lenses causing a waste in energy and reduced accuracy."

"Darling laments terms if you can please."

"The crystal inside the gun doesn't match up right with the glass lens so there is a reduction in accuracy and damage, that's as best as I can explain it."

"Well can you fix it tomorrow I need my beauty sleep?"

_Boone and Fluttershy's room,_ Boone already kicked off his shoes and put his Beret and shades on the nightstand, when he began to stow his weapons under the bed he noticed Fluttershy struggling to get off her armor so naturally he finished storing his weapons to help a now hopping Fluttershy get off a boot.

Boone desperately tried to catch her but Fluttershy wouldn't stop jumping around and when he finally grabbed her arm to try and catch her they both tripped and ended up on the bed looking straight into each other's eyes.

Fluttershy's cheeks turned red as she looked away. Boone scratched the back of his head

"So, need any help?" Boone asked.

"I never really wore much clothing back in Equestria so I barely know how to get these things off and on."

"You sure you want to be nearly naked in bed with me?"

"You're not one of those bloodthirsty raiders."

"Yeah but without the armor you will have next to nothing on."

"Who's saying that if were sleeping in the same bed were sleeping with each other."

"Well you jumped at the opportunity to sleep with me right quick."

Fluttershy blushed, she knew that he knew "Ok you caught me…I like you…like…like... you. Boone you saved me and my friends from that awful group of raiders and killed the one taking advantage of me. We probably would be dead or worse if it wasn't for you. I…I…love you."

Boone felt like he was sucker punched in the chest, a woman had feelings for him. His head was racing this was a chance to start over and find happiness again in his life. But then his thoughts went to Carla. He began to feel like he was betraying his long gone wife for a woman he barely knew. But somewhere in his mind the voice of Carla began to tell him softly "It's alright Boone I understand, you deserve to find happiness after all of your torment. I know that it was you who ended my suffering at the hands of the Legion, end her suffering from her own mind."

Boone snapped back to reality when he realized Fluttershy was staring at him. "I'm sorry." She said

"For what?"

"Saying I loved you, please don't hate me for saying that."

"Why on earth would I hate a lovely woman like you? Your kind, sweet, caring like Carla used to be and I know she would understand if I said I loved you too."

Fluttershy's eyes brightened as she wrapped Boone in a hug then kissed him gently on the lips sending both their heads spinning.

Their lips parted and they both were blushing lightly "I never properly thanked you for my rifle; my cuti mark painted on the stock was a lovely touch."

"I did that just to be friendly, also I think I drew your cuti mark horribly, I only seen it once."

Fluttershy drew close to Boone's ear and whispered "Would you like to see it again?"

_Somewhere in the night sky of the Mojave a star grew a bit brighter as Carla's spirit knew her lost lover found love again._

(A/N edited all chapters a little I think either way they were slight and mundane. SomeGuyCamping signing off another installment of My Little Fallout, Vegas Isn't Magic, tune in next time to find out just where the heck Luna is also expect me to update the chapters a little with the exception of chapter one because I wrote that chapter so horribly I can't think of a way to fix it)


	8. Chapter 8: Locating Luna pt2

Chapter 8: Locating Luna pt2

Boone awoke with Fluttershy resting her head and arm on his chest, their breathing nearly matching each other's.

Boone gently slipped out from under Fluttershy and was quickly suited back into his normal clothing. He watched the still asleep Fluttershy lying on the bed, barely covered by the yellow colored sheets. Boone smiled and walked back to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh, hey, mom…I'll…be…up in 10…more…minuets." Fluttershy said as she dosed back off

'_Guess I let her sleep'_ Boone thought as he fixed his red first recon beret onto his head which sported hair shorter than Rarity's to the point he appeared bald at first glance.

Boone retrieved his rifle and machete from under the bed and walked towards the door and exited into the main building_. 'Guess I'll get me a drink and pay the room fees.'_ Now that Boone thought about it after pinkie used her bag of Septims he had to pay for everything and his cap pouch was feeling a little light. _'Well crap. Guess we can sell unneeded supplies and do some work around here'_

Boone was going to walk down the stairs when Applejack and a bouncing pink haired Pinkie Pie joined him.

"Sorry to be a bum sugar cube, but could you so happen to russel up some grub for me and Pinkie?"

"That's just the thing I'm almost out of caps and I still haven't paid the room fees."

The two turned to Pinkie who was now bolting down the stairs, so they ran after her to see what she had in mind.

Francine Garret looked at Applejack and then Pinkie, "It sounded like you two were having fun last night."

Pinkie giggled "We were, we barely slept because of us moving so much, I bet we nearly wore the bedsprings out."

Boone laughed as Applejacks cheeks turned red. _'Well they ain't gonna take that the wrong way.' _Applejack thought sarcastically.

"What items will the proprietors of this fine establishment purchase off my person?" Pinkie asked scoring looks from Boone and Applejack wondering did she just use those big words.

"Well buy anything really, weapons, clothing, food, chems…"

"Party cannons?" Pinkie said as she pulled her party cannon out of thin air again. Scoring an "Holy shi…then damn" as the Garret twins noticed the piece of artillery now sitting on their bar. A guard now had a caravan shotgun pressed firmly into the back of Pinkies skull.

"Stand down Chris." James Garret said causing the trigger happy muscular guard to remove his weapon.

"So what does this weapon take?"

"A primer and some gunpowder, then basically anything that can fit in the barrel."

"Where did you get this and where did you store the thing?"

"Well for starters I found this in an old fortress and decided to use it as my personal party popper. As for where I keep it silly, I keep it in my hair; don't you ever store anything in your hair?"

"I only put bobby pins in my hair. So I'll make an offer, 2,000 caps sound good?"

"This is a one of a kind party cannon so 4,000 caps."

"I'll go up to 2,500, sound good?"

"No how about I go to the Silver Rush so they can pay the full 4,000 caps."

"Alright, alright…3,050, that's 550 caps more."

"Also for another 30 caps you can have this knife and raider armor that's taking up space in my bag."

"Deal, just give me 3,000 and put the rest to the room fees."

"Alright everyone's room fees are covered; also I see that two other of your friends are awake."

The 3 turned around and Boone stared straight into the red eyed helmet of Derpy who was right behind him, causing him to jump and clench his chest.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that Ms. Whooves!" Boone said between pants for air.

"Nice prank Derpy I knew that would get him." Rainbow said nearly laughing herself to tears.

Boone knew that they just pranked him good and couldn't help himself but to chuckle along with Rainbow's laughter. Even the Garrett twins were laughing now.

"What time is it?" Pinkie asked.

"7:29 pm, Saturday." Derpy said glancing at the watch function of her pip-boy

"Well it seems all our friends are starting to wake up." Boone said as Rarity and Twilight stepped out of their room followed by Fluttershy from hers.

Everyone was now clustered by the bar "Um…Darlin your hair is a little crazy this morning." Applejack said commenting on the massive case of bed hair Fluttershy had

"She probably didn't sleep last night due to her haunted room, all I heard was moaning coming from her room." Pinkie said causing Fluttershy to blush and whisper in Boone's ear "Was I really making that much noise last night?"

Boone whispered back "Surprised none of your other friends have said anything, but they have the excuse of being right beside us."

No one noticed them chatting or they probably already knew.

"So let's go ahead and meet this King fella and Pacer." Applejack said breaking up the awkward moment

"Can we eat something first all we ate were the supplies we packed with us?" Rarity asked

"We can its only 7:37 and were supposed to be there at 8:30, so let's eat." Derpy said

After about an hour of eating and talking and one close call with Pinkie almost breaking the fourth wall, it was time to head to The Kings School of Impersonation.

The group exited The Atomic Wrangler into the dusty streets of Freeside. The morning sun was warm and the air had a cool breeze running through it. Marty Robbins, Big Iron was playing on the loudspeakers and the streets were virtually empty except for the group of children chasing a giant rat and the Kings guarding the front door to their building. It was peaceful and almost silent and very foreboding, like a large cat stalking its prey.

The group made their way to the brightly neon lit entrance of The Kings School of Impersonation

"Hey Ranger girl and the sniper, surrender your weapons or wait outside." A King said callously to Boone and Derpy.

"Hey gals I guess I'll stay out here" Derpy said "I'll stay to scratch that Derpy and myself will be at Mick and Ralphs purchasing supplies." Boone said

"Ok be safe and hurry back. No tellin how long will be in there." Applejack said.

Inside the mane 6 noticed that every Kings Gang member dressed the same and one leaning beside a door.

"Hello sir, would you direct me to the King Please." Rarity said

"Sure thing sir he is right through the door next to me." The Kings Gang member replied

"For Celestia's sake why does everyone think I'm a man because of my short hair?"

"Sorry I was just joking with you, I could tell you were female from your voice, I wouldn't even notice if you had hair or not due to the dome piece on your head."

The group was let in to the room where the king was sitting at a table next to a cybernetic canine

Twilight was intrigued by the advanced implants on the dog, whereas Fluttershy wanted to vomit seeing that the dog's brain was clearly visible in a glass dome on his head, and Applejack wanted to cry thinking of her dog Whinnoa and then her little sister Apple Bloom being scared without her big sister there, at least she had Big Macintosh whereas Rarity's little sister Sweetie Belle had no one.

"Are you feeling alright AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked seemingly unaffected by the dogs presence.

"I was just thinkin about back home."

"Don't worry when we find Luna we can find a way to get home."

"Um…Mr. King why is your dog half robot?" Twilight asked almost as nervously as Fluttershy would.

"Ah a sextuplet of new faces coming to see the king, and some nice looking ones to be at that, its nice to meet your acquaintances." The King said

"Old Rex here is a cyber-dog and I don't really know where he came from. Rex has been through a lot but Courier 6 saved his life by getting him a new brain."

"That's not Rex's original brain?" Fluttershy asked on the verge of fainting

"Rex's brain was replaced by some dog a woman named Gibson owned."

"It would take some advanced technology to make a fully articulated mechanical prosthetic."

"Yes it would, also why are 6 armed and armored women doing asking me about my dog?"

"Were looking for one of our friends that a member of your group has seen."

"Let me guess a young woman with a moon tattoo and Pacer, right?"

Pinkie let out a sigh "For a second when you said let me guess I would have sworn you were going to say someone stole your sweet roll."

"She on anything?" The King asked.

"No she is naturally that hyper and yes Pacer has seen our friend Luna." Twilight stated

"Was English her second language or something? She kept using thou and other words which I could barely understand."

"She's gotten better at talking normally, but do you know where she is?"

"Well after Pace came off his jet high he swore a woman was in his room that he didn't know, so I went up to his room myself and found your friend without any clothes knocked unconscious. I had a few of my female members fetch her some garments and hid her from pace convincing him he was seeing things again."

"Why ya hide her?" Applejack asked

"Well we didn't know her condition and Pacer was freaking out so we hid her and sent Pace to the Followers."

"So what happened after that?" Fluttershy asked trying not to focus on Rex

"After she woke up she began to freak-out and it took a while to calm her down and stand her on her own two feet. It was like she didn't know how to stand or something."

"Where is she now?" Twilight asked

"Well after I explained where she was at she was dead set on meeting up with the NCR at McCarran to meet up with the commander there."

"Thank you now let's go!" Rainbow nearly yelled

(A/N And another chapter down its now 5/5/13 so I won't be able to update or anything until next Sunday. Also since this is part 2 there will be a part 3 and possibly more parts)


	9. Chapter 9: Locating Luna pt3

(I'm back with another chapter)

Chapter 9: Locating Luna pt3

The mane 6 burst through the door of The Kings School of Impersonation into Freeside running smack dab right into Derpy, Boone, and the door guard.

"What the hell is your problem got somewhere important to be?" The door guard said in a very pissed tone

"As a matter of fact we do, we found where our friend is at." Rainbow said as she picked the kings gang member off the ground then dusted his coat for him.

"That's great news. So where is Luna?" Derpy asked.

"She's at McCarran with the NCR." Twilight stated gleefully

"I should have known a politician like her would want to meet the key factions of a new area." Boone said

"Well let's hope she's still there." Rarity said as Boone and Derpy got off the ground. The 8 took off towards the city gate with Boone and Derpy who finally figured out the map function on her pip-boy taking lead, leaving a confused door guard to wonder what was happening.

The group ran the entirety of the way to Camp McCarran stopping only at the massive gate that served as the only entrance besides the monorail line that ran all the way to New Vegas.

At the sight of the uniformed troopers guarding the gate and Pinkie snapped to a crisp and official looking march and her hair went straight.

"Halt, and state your business." A NCR MP demanded

Pinkie halted to attention and gave a sharp salute "Sir, a member of our platoon is MIA and we have reason to believe she has come here, Sir."

The MP returned the salute "Carry on mam."

Inside Camp McCarran Pinkie was still keeping her marching crisp.

"Hey Pinkie what was that all about?" Twilight asked noticing Pinkies new way of acting

"Um…It's nothing."

"I may not be able to tell when someone is lying like Applejack can, but that performance outside was a little disturbing."

"Ok you guys caught me. You know how I dealt with dimensional travel before."

"Yes."

"I trained with a human, bald guy with his cutie mark on the back of his head, was called…47 I believe, either way he trained me to take on any identity to achieve a goal, all my traveling through dimensions allowed me to be exposed to many languages and accents I can use at any time."

"Assuming an Identity still doesn't explain your obvious military training." Derpy said.

"I actually had military training and served in a place called Afghanistan." Pinkie Pie said before she went soldier again to greet a Major standing behind some sandbags.

"Hello Major…?" Soldier Pinkie said.

"Major Dhatri." The Major in a standard uniform and army green beret said as the group walked up.

"So what brings 6 combat armored women, a first recon sniper, and a veteran ranger to me?" Major Dhatri asked.

"Sir, a member of our platoon, a Ms. Luna, is MIA and she was last reported as being here." Soldier Pinkie stated effortlessly.

"Please describe this woman."

"Sir, she is a young female, slightly older than me, black hair, dressed possibly in Kings Gang attire."

Major Dhatri's face sunk "I regret to inform you, but a lookout spotted a person matching that description leave Freeside and get jumped and captured by the fiends. By the time a sniper got to the lookout tower she was gone."

"Oh god, she's in Vault 3" Boone said.

"Well there is a chance we will save your friend. After Courier 6 took out the 3 key fiend leaders and somehow snuck out Ranger Anders from Vault 3 itself, command decided to send in the 83rd NCR Rifle Battalion under the command of Colonel Wyatt Triplett to dethrone Motor-Runner, the Fiend King stationed in Vault 3. Go talk to Colonel Hsu inside in the left ground floor office about joining the assault, you 8 look like you could handle some fiends.

The group ran through the entrance of Camp McCarran's terminal building. All 8 of them now crowding a normally calm but now puzzled Colonel Hsu.

"What is going on here?" Colonel Hsu said

"Sir, pardon the rest of my platoon but we want to assist in the assault on Vault 3." Soldier Pinkie said.

"You 6 must be mercenaries? Sorry but I'm not sending in civil contractors into an active war zone putting your lives and the objectives of my soldiers at risk."

"Sir, sign them up for the 83rd NCR Rifle Battalion. They can shoot straight and can follow orders, sir." Derpy said imitating the military bearing of Pinkie followed by a simple nod from Boone

"Since a Veteran Ranger and the legendary sharpshooter Boone, think you're all valuable assets, I guess I can sign you all up as temporary soldiers and give you all uniforms, welcome to the NCR."

"Sir, what operation is this military escapade called?"

"The name is Operation Kingdom of Hearts II, after the last bloody conflict Colonel Triplett had with these bastards. Also see Contreras our quartermaster, he will assign you uniforms and your very own tags, but you will have to supply your own armaments which you seem to have already covered."

"Won't issuing supplies delay our deployment…sir?" Twilight asked nearly missing the sir, everyone seems to toss around.

"The Operation has become a stalemate between our forces and the fiends in the remains of South Vegas which surround Vault 3."

"What is a Vault?" Twilight asked.

Colonel Hsu looked a little confused because everyone has heard of a vault, have they?

"Well a vault is a pre-war, vault-tech designed underground fallout shelter made to keep humanity alive during the Great War, giant steel door with an orange control panel beside it, can't miss it. But now is not the time for a history lesson, get suited up."

Everyone followed Boone and Derpy to Contreras for their new NCR armor and tags and after about an hour they all had their new uniforms and dog tags which Contreras found hilarious that a bunch of strange named women all joined at the same time. Pvt. Pie, Pvt. Jack, Pvt. Shy, Pvt. Sparkle, Pvt. Dash, and Pvt. Rarity were just too funny not to laugh at.

After they left the base they began running after Pinkie gave the order of double time march and insisted that they dress right dress and sing a cadence in a formation.

All Boone could think about was his boot camp drill sergeant as Pinkie began.

"C-130 rolling down the strip"

Boone quickly repeated the vocals

"Airborne daddy gonna take a little trip"

Boone repeated again

"Mission impossible, destination unknown"

Everyone repeated this time

"Don't even know if I'm comin home"

And a repeat from the group

"Stand up hook up shuffle to the door"

The group resounded back like an echo

"Jump right out and count to four"

(I'm not going to say repeat from the group anymore, but you get the idea)

"If my chute don't open wide"

"I got another one by my side"

"If that one should fail me to"

"Look out ground I'm comin through"

"If I die in a no-drop zone"

"Box me up and send me home"

"Lay my wings upon my chest"

"Tell mama I done my best"

Pinkie switched cadence

"One mile"

"No sweat"

"Two miles"

"Better yet"

At the end of the last line they had made it all the way to the old New Vegas Steel mill where a group of slaughtered fiends mixed with the sight of a few dead troopers on the field. A few sand colored army tents huddled the side of the steel mill as to avoid direct fire from the ruined walls of South Vegas. Other troopers were checking the bodies of their comrades.

"This battle happened recently." Boone said.

"Break formation and Spread out." The still commanding Soldier Pinkie said

The group followed Pinkie who somehow naturally knew her way around the camp to the command tent where a male soldier was looking at a map on his table, he wore a green army beret and a standard set of soldier armor, the only difference was a single silver eagle adorning each shoulder.

"And who are you?" Colonel Triplett said.

"Private Pinkiemina Diane Pie reporting for duty, sir."

"A whole half of a platoon, just in time Private, the last skirmish left a couple new holes in my men, so how long have you served with the NCR Private?" Colonel Triplett asked

"About 3 or 4 hours."

"Brahmin crap, no private can move a platoon like that."

"Sir sorry to interrupt the conversation, but why haven't we stormed the place already?" Derpy asked

"Simple. They have hostages and an underground fortress surrounded by an urban environment. Also the giant steel door probably has a code protected lock" Pinkie said flatly.

"Exactly we go in it will take months to lay siege, and by then any hostages will be long gone." Colonel Triplett said.

"I know what to do…get me the body of a female fiend and a bottle of water." Pinkie said as she retrieved a silver gauntlet from her hair and put it on, she then handed Fluttershy her katana.

A few troopers retrieved a nearby fiend and Pinkie looked at the body "Sorry for this, ut vos requiescant in pace." At the sound of Latin a few troopers grew antsy but intrigued a nearby eavesdropping doctor.

Pinkie stripped the female raider of her clothing, then her own scoring a few whistles from the men in camp, and of course Corporal Betsy who was getting an eye full in the scope of her rifle from her concealed spot in a ruin near the camp.

Pinkie quickly got dressed in the raider armor and poured the bottle of water onto the ground. She then flicked her right wrist springing a blade from the gauntlet and cut her left wrist, then cut from the corner of her right eyebrow to the base of her nose leaving a semicircular cut. She then did the unexpected and with a quick grab and yank, she broke her own nose.

Pinkie let her blood drip onto the mud and began to mix it. Taking a handful of the ichor, Pinkie fixed her hair into a crude mohawk, the crud darkening her neon pink hair, she then used the rest to give her skin a dirty look. The wounds on her face and wrist scabbed over with the blood under her nostrils caking and drying, Pinkie looked so close to a raider that it even scared Boone.

"A knife." Pinkie said, quickly receiving a combat knife from Derpy, finally revealing she had a secret ranger sequoia tucked in a holster under her baggy duster coat.

Pinkie kicked the dead raider in the face a few times deforming its features and then took the knife and stabbed the dead raider in the neck, moving in a circular motion, cutting and decapitating the raider.

Pinkie put her helmet on the unrecognizable head and attached the chin strap to her dog tags.

Pinkie looked at the decapitated corpse and instantaneously passed out falling face first into the dirt.

"Medic!" Colonel Triplett called out and a pair of troopers with red crosses on their helmets came to Pinkies aid.

The first medic rolled Pinkie onto her back and checked her pulse, then gave a nod to the second medic to give Pinkie a dose of med-x.

As soon as the needle emptied Pinkie's eyes shot open and a terrified medic now had his throat dangerously close to Pinkie's blade.

Several troopers were aiming at her, and what did she do? …she laughed. Not one of her joyous ones, but one born of unimaginable, sick, twisted thoughts.

"Private Pinkie let him go." Colonel Triplett commanded

"Sorry getting a little too into character with the fiends." Pinkie said in a gruff voice as she threw the medic to the side and got up, her eyes burning with a fire brighter than the sun.

Pinkie retrieved the head and began walking towards the ruins of South Vegas.

Twilight began to run after her but was stopped by Colonel Triplett's arm across her chest.

"She has till 12:00 tomorrow to do what I think she's doing."

(A/N Pinkie has trained with agent 47 from the Hitman games, so does that make her a Hitmare?)


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Savior

Chapter 10 Bloody savior

Pinkie walked down the road, the mangled head dangling from her grip on the tags. She reached the double doors leading to South Vegas, as she stepped inside she was greeted by numerous gun barrels pointed in her direction.

"Thanks for the shitty welcome wagon." Pinkie said.

"Where the hell have you been? NCR has us surrounded and your nowhere to be seen." A male raider said.

"I was out collecting." Pinkie said as she chunked the raider's head to him.

The male raider looked at the NCR helmet and tags. "Killed and collected the head of an NCR pig while also collecting a few scars, you're a girl I would have no trouble showing a good time."

Pinkie walked over to a female raider and gave her a long kiss, after a few seconds she separated from the raider then looked at the male "Sorry, but small doesn't show me a good time." Pinkie then looked to the female she kissed "So baby how about we head inside, get high as fuck, and then fuck our fucking brains out?"

The female raider obviously liked the thought of sex and drugs and grabbed Pinkie's hand, they both ran to the vault door and the female raider quickly punched in the door code.

The giant cog shaped steel door bearing a yellow 3 slid open with an evil hiss and screech of metal scraping metal.

The two ran down the dull grey hallways straight to the living quarters passing a small jail with a few prisoners, just as Pinkie had planned. The female raider seemingly chose an unlocked room at random and flung Pinkie onto the nearest of the 2 beds in the compact room. She began removing her clothes when she realized they were in an occupied room.

In the bed across from them, a male raider was helping himself to a clearly drugged up, half-dressed Luna.

Luna was covered in bruises and a few still bleeding cuts, the Kings outfit torn to shreds revealing her breasts and she was completely missing her pants, several empty psycho and med-x needles littered the floor beside her.

Pinkie quickly stabbed the female raider in the neck and then the male in the heart with her hidden blade before they could even blink.

Pinkie took the knife she got from Derpy and inserted it into the female's neck and the female's knife into the male's heart; she forced the male to clutch a jet inhaler. _'Crazy what people will do for the last hit of drugs sometimes'_.

Pinkie threw Luna's arm across her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. The sight of Luna in the same state as Fluttershy made her want to cry, but she could do that later she needed to free the rest of the hostages.

Pinkie dragged Luna down the halls without a single fiend paying her any mind.

Pinkie had a general idea of where they were at but she needed to ask for directions without blowing her cover. Finally she saw a non-high male raider.

"Hey I need the key to put this strung out bitch back in her cell." Pinkie said, even with Luna in this condition she kept her cool.

"Well you need to go to the third left door to speak to Daniel for the key."

"Ok, also two of my buddies killed each other over the last dose of jet in our room."

"Great, how many times has this happened before? Oh well I'll tell someone to clean up the mess."

Pinkie followed his instructions and found Daniel in his room, a quick and easy kill, he definitely isn't getting up tomorrow. After taking a minuet to get her bearings Pinkie finally found the cage holding 4 well 3 and 1 dead, prisoners.

Pinkie dragged Luna over to the cage where a prisoner slammed himself into the side of the cell.

"Bitch, when I get out of here I'll gut you like the pig you are for letting them do this to her!" the prisoner said.

'_Damn, too many and too hostile to spring and not end up Swiss cheese, think Pinkie think, got it, slip Luna out and give the NCR the door code, but how.' _Pinkie thought. Suddenly an idea formed in her head.

Pinkie dragged a still comatose but breathing Luna to the door of Vault 3.

"Just where do you think you're going with that prisoner?" The fiend guarding the door said.

"I may not be smart, but I recognized a possible contagion infecting this prisoner."

"What's it called?"

"Don't know but you end up looking like a zombie before you die."

"Get her out of here now and away from me, I don't want to look like a ghoul!" The fiend yelled in panic as she quickly entered the password letting Pinkie out.

From there it was a cake walk, a dangerous, fiendish, cakewalk to the doors. Pinkie was stopped by the raider she rejected.

"So where are you going with her?"

"Take her out back and shoot her, she's infected."

The raider didn't buy the lie or was still pissed from the rejection, either way he charged pinkie with a straight razor. One quick slash left pinkie with a cut overlapping her self-inflicted facial scar, the pain causing Pinkie to release her hold on Luna.

"Like the sight of your own blood!?" the raider screamed.

Pinkie quickly stabbed him in the throat before he could slash again "No, but I like the sight of yours." Pinkie said. She let his lifeless body drop to the ground and no other raiders seemed to care about one of their own being killed.

Pinkie picked Luna back up and let out a sigh of relief as she exited South Vegas and raced towards the camp. Luna began to start to breathe irregularly when they arrived at the basecamp.

Luna was handed off to medics and Pinkie started walking towards the medical tent when she was suddenly and violently tackled to the ground by an MP.

"You are under arrest for assault on military personnel, threatening military personnel, and desertion of your post, you have the right to remain silent… though you probably won't…" the MP began saying when Colonel Triplett brushed him to the side and picked Pinkie off the ground.

"You are either very brave or very stupid." Colonel Triplett stated

"Nah, just a wee smidgen of crazy." Pinkie replied

"Pinkimena Diane Pie, I hereby pardon you of your crimes and promote you to the rank of sergeant first class."

"Thank you, sir, but I must reject this promotion due to the fact my platoon was a temporary volunteer force sent by Colonel Hsu to ensure the victory over Vault 3." Pinkie replied in her military tone despite her fiend disguise. "Sir, there are also 3 more prisoners I couldn't help inside the Vault, the code for the door is 310275 and I took the prisoner's cell key from a raider named Daniel."

"On behalf of the NCR I congratulate you on the valuable information and assistance you provided. You and your platoon with the exception of the Ranger and Boone sit this fight out, you all been through hell. Rest up and Dismissed." Colonel Triplett ordered.

"My platoon will sit it out, however I'll make every one of the fiends pay for what they did to my friend."

"Ok, and if any others from your platoon want to fight were attacking tomorrow afternoon."

Pinkie saluted and walked off. She then went over to the field hospital tent marked with a big red cross in the center of a white circle. She entered the room filled with empty cots spare a few NCR troopers with extra holes in them, but at the end of the tent doctors were pacing around frantically around an unconscious Luna.

Twilight was pacing around with tears flowing down her face the rest of the group spare Fluttershy and Boone was worried to the point of appearing sick.

Though you couldn't see it, Boone was tearing up behind his shades, Fluttershy was crying on his shoulder and it was really getting to him, he wanted to do something to comfort her but his brain locked up and his mouth went dry, all he could do was let Fluttershy sit there, and it was driving him crazy.

Luna was now properly clothed in a dress that resembled paper in texture and had an IV of fluid running to her to replace lost water but her breathing was rapid and irregular, her skin a pale white.

A blond haired doctor wearing a white lab coat and glasses walked up. "Well good news is she has only minor dehydration and a few bruises and cuts. Bad news is there is evidence she was repeatedly raped and the fiends drugged her up real bad, and that's what's worrying us, we give her the wrong anything, and she could overdose, but if we don't help her she will die."

"I could have told you that." Pinkie stated finally being noticed and everyone group hugged her.

"Hey doc I managed to slip out a few of the syringes they used on her." She said as she gave the doctor the two needles she collected.

"Med-x and Psycho, ok we have something for that, you might just have saved this woman's life." the doctor said as he ran to a table and grabbed a syringe and filled it with some strange orange substance from a glass bottle.

"Alright this and a stimpack or two should be enough."

The doctor injected the needles contents into Luna and then gave her a stimpack.

Luna tensed up and almost as quickly released the tension. Her breathing started becoming normal and the color began to return to Luna's skin.

"Is Luna gonna be alright" Applejack said

"She appears to be in a coma, the drugs done a number on her body, coupled with the injuries and dehydration. She was lucky to have survived this long."

"Well partner whats yer name?"

"It's Arcade Gannon."

"Your that Follower fella that seen Pacer."

"The very same, and it appears he really did see a woman in his room. She has the very same tattoo, but it's a little too detailed to be tribal."

"Long story, a little too crazy to understand." Applejack said.

"Ok, I won't push it." Arcade said, and then he looked at Pinkie "May I speak with you?"

"Sure what is it?" Pinkie asked.

"You are a very interesting woman."

Arcade noticed Pinkie blush under the dirt on her face

"I meant to say is you…aw forget it, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh" Pinkie said playfully in a mocked hurt voice.

"I was trying to ask you is one, where did you get that blade, I don't even think the Enclave has anything like that, and two how do you know Latin?"

"I can answer the two questions at once. I served in an elite group of assassins."

"So this group has advanced tech and knows Latin?" Arcade said, not grasping the fact that Pinkie was talking about another reality.

"Yes, I can also run across rooftops like a boss." Pinkie said, releasing a small giggle at the end as she remembered the smooth talking Italian she trained with.

"Well Arcade can I trust you to keep Luna safe?" Pinkie asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, but why?"

"Tomorrow, Boone, Ms. Whooves, and myself are assisting in the assault."

"Well darlin, if your goin to fight, you have my shotgun." Applejack said.

"And my power fist." Rainbow Dash said.

"And my rifle." Fluttershy said, her eyes were still red but it appeared she was feeling a lot better "Plus I can't let Boone have all the fun."

"Listen I can't tie you down and keep you from going, but you will have to kill living, breathing people. Also there is the possibility of any of you getting injured, or worse. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you got hurt."

"I simply can't let these ruffians continue to keep harming people." Rarity said confidently

"If all of you are in, I'm in." Twilight said, in the back of her mind she had a sensation coursing through her, a feeling of anticipation, she wanted a little payback, Luna was basically an aunt to her and she felt like she owed it to her mother figure Celestia to help remove the gang that done this to her sister.

"Well since we're all going I guess the old saying rings true, war never really changes." Pinkie said, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Ok, all of you can sleep in here so you can stay close to your friend, I can't tell when she'll wake. After you all return in good health I'll head back to Freeside, I was only here to help the NCR because if they remove the fiends, hopefully cases like this will be a seldom occurrence." After arcade finished he quickly walked out leaving the group with Luna and a few sleeping troopers.

"Well we better rest, we got a very long afternoon tomorrow." Pinkie said "But before I head to bead I really need a change of clothing." At that Pinkie darted off and came back wearing a tight fitting black and red leather suit with her hair completely clean and back to its bouncy state, her skin was also clean, however the scar of her face and wrist still remained.

Boone eyed the fitting outfit and whispered to Fluttershy "I have got to get you one of those."

He immediately received a light hearted slap in the face from a blushing Fluttershy.

(A/N if you're wondering what suit Pinkie is now wearing just Google, Skyrim dark brotherhood armor.)


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Vault 3

Chapter 11 Battle of Vault 3

Boone was dreaming, he was perched on one side of the Grand Canyon, Carla was on the opposite side, tied to a cross and surrounded by legionaries. His crosshairs dead set between her eyes, Boone blinked his own tear stained eyes nocking his rifle off target, and when he re-aimed his rifle, Fluttershy replaced Carla. The look of hurting innocence on Fluttershy's face blasted Boone out of the nightmare. He awoke and leaned up quickly on the rock hard army cot clutching his chest panting, his brow drenched in sweat.

His gaze looked to the cot to the left of him and found relief in the sight of a still sleeping Fluttershy. Boone quickly regained control of his fast beating heart and went back to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Boone rolled off the cot straight into front leaning rest and quickly did 25 pushups. After that he got up and stepped out of the tent to get some fresh air, the early morning sun kissing his skin over the horizon, a gentle cool breeze blowing through the normally hot Mojave Desert.

'_How can this place have such peace?' _Boone thought _'a calm before the storm'_.

Boone entered the tent again to find everyone awake.

Boone eyed Fluttershy with her back facing him, so he crept up behind her and slipped his arms around her body, he rested his head on her shoulder. "Good morning."

Fluttershy spun around at the sudden embrace. "Boone…seriously?" she asked.

"What, just being Mr. Romantic."

Pinkie looked confused "I thought it was Mr. Boone?"

"How can you flip flop from cute and innocent to serious and deadly?"

"Simple, a split personality, Pinkie is cute and innocent while Pinkiemena is serious and deadly."

"You realize you change?"

"Well duh, and the crazy thing is I know that I'm crazy which makes things really super crazy, lucky for me, I like crazy."

"So does Pinkiemena view friends differently than Pinkie?"

"No she doesn't. Also before you ask if I'm in control of my other personality and remember everything from her, I am and I do. Basically it's like a second brain with its own way of thinking with all the memories of the first takes over, but I'm still in control, just think differently."

Boone thought of something to ask her to get off this confusing subject.

"So what weapons you like?"

"My travels have made me a queen of all trades, but I prefer blades of any kind, and traps like claymores and tripwires. Speaking of, hey Fluttershy can I have my katana back, I keep forgetting to ask."

All of this new information didn't even affect the group anymore, the new world was basically throwing them left and right and they were prepared for nearly anything.

"Well let's grab something to eat before time runs short on us." Derpy added.

"First I'm gonna get that doctor fella to watch over Luna." Applejack said receiving a nod from the rest of the group. She was back in less than 5 minutes with Arcade in tow.

"Sorry for not being here but I left to give you 8 some privacy, plus I have a tent I share with the other doctors."

"Sugar cube we understand and we aint mad at ya, we just need ya to watch over Luna and keep her safe while were gone."

"Ok, that explains why you were so pushy."

"We'll be back sometime later; it's almost 9:15 now and the attack starts at noon." Derpy said using her pip-boy's watch.

The group left Arcade and followed Pinkie to the mess tent for some food. Inside they found Colonel Triplett sitting by himself so the group decided to occupy his table.

"Colonel shouldn't an officer eat with the other officers in their own tent?" Pinkie asked.

"I enjoy listening in on my troops, helps me decide what's wrong and what's right with the camp, a little unorthodox and slightly out of regulations, but effective."

"So Colonel Triplett, will you be joining this fight?" Twilight asked.

"No, my position has me sitting behind a desk graying my hair over boring paperwork."

"So how are we going to attack the city part?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just simply attack the city."

"May I make a suggestion? I believe a shock and awe strategy is effective." Pinkie asked

"Please elaborate."

"The double doors that serve as a gate are weak. A couple bricks of c-4 will blow them away. The explosion will confuse the fiends as we pour in and take them out before they can react."

"Well private you can plant and detonate the explosives."

"Sir, yes sir, get the men ready time is of the essence."

"It's around 10:30 but all the men should be ready although it's an hour and a half before the original plan."

"Sir, I can delay if it will save lives."

"It's alright, the men will be ready, trust me."

Pinkie quickly left with the rest of the group in tow.

The troops were formed and marched out to the outskirts of South Vegas, although as quietly as possible to avoid detection, they wouldn't be spotted by guards on the wall due to Corporal Betsy's shooting skill keeping them from poking their heads over the wall.

Pinkie planted the 2 bricks of c-4 she was given onto the doors. She clutched the green detonator in one hand. .44 magnum in the other, with her Katana on her back.

This was it, no turning back, the point of no return, the edge of the cliff.

She pressed the red button and the world shook. The doors exploded inwards and through the smoke the NCR troopers poured into the breach like blood flowing from a wound in reverse. The dusty city ruins becoming a warzone.

Applejack was one of the first troopers inside, her buckshot gnawing through fiends.

The 5.56mm service rifles of troopers exploded into an orchestra of brass chiming and gunfire.

Fluttershy, Boone, and Derpy scrambled atop a pile of rubble into the second story of a building and began shooting fiends below.

Rainbow Dash was running with her natural speed right up to fiends, punching them right in the side of the head.

Twilight and Rarity were side by side behind a collapsed pillar, fiends firing from a single story concrete building that was largely intact.

"Buck they got us pinned!" Twilight yelled over the gunfire.

"Darling don't worry, I have a plan!" Rarity yelled back, that's when twilight noticed Rarity clutching a plasma grenade. "When I say go, pop up and laser that window fiend! 3...2...1…go!" at that Twilight stood up and quickly shot the fiend in the window and with one quick throw Rarity managed to get the plasma grenade through the window.

Green fire belched from the building killing all inside.

Pinkie was firing her .44 putting well placed shots in the fiends, finally running out of bullets for a fiend to charge her with a knife. With near mechanical efficiency Pinkie holstered her .44 and unsheathed her katana on her back in perfect synchronization. The fiend ended up losing his head, literally

"Not a Hatari Honzo, but still sharp as heck." Pinkie said admiring the blade.

The battle lasted 5 minutes and at least 40 fiends were killed with only 23 wounded or dead troopers.

Pinkie eyed a wounded fiend crawling on the ground. She sheathed her katana and de-holstered her empty .44.

She walked over to the fiend and rolled him over pointing the .44 right in his face.

"Now you must be asking yourself, did she fire 6 shots or only 5. I must admit in all this excitement I kinda forgot myself, and since this is a .44 magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and would blow your head clean off, you have to ask yourself, do you feel lucky, well do you, punk?"

"Fuck you!" the fiend yelled and Pinkie realized he had a new ring.

"Gre…" was all she could yell before the grenade exploded.

"Ouch…a little electricity, seriously an EMP grenade?" Pinkie said unhurt from the electrical waves shot from the grenade. "Well, we have a new prisoner."

The rest of the group ran over.

"Don't ever scare me like that again darlin." Applejack said.

"Idiot used an anti-robot grenade on a human. I should shoot him right now."

"It's empty!" the wounded fiend yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Pinkie asked in a serious tone as she pressed the .44 between his eyes.

"No." he said as he shrunk back like he was a turtle.

"Ok, now shut up and let the MP cuff you."

The fiend was carted off by the MP and all non-wounded troops moved to the vault door.

"Missile launchers at the ready!" Pinkie yelled.

5 troopers moved into position, ready to fire. Pinkie reloaded her .44 then punched in the code and the door began to open like magic.

When the door opened ever so slightly pinkie yelled "Now!" and the missiles flew through the crack

Halfway open, troopers were moving in and by the time it was completely open, the control room was cleared.

Applejack and Rainbow were up front. A symphony of SMG fire accompanied the thunderous boom of AJ's shotgun.

It was like walking into an ant mound, everywhere you turned there was an angry fiend armed to the teeth to defend their home. They kept coming and coming, yelling in chem induced rage.

Twilight already had to switch to her laser pistol because her laser rifle burnt out its circuitry.

Derpy, Boone and, Fluttershy had to use their pistols due to their rifle scopes being ineffective indoors.

Pinkie was darting around, her hidden blade doing serious damage paired with her .44

Rarity was placing shots from Maria into each fiend head she saw, never missing even in the heat of battle.

They fought alongside the troopers in the narrow corridors, driving the fiends deeper into the vault.

Then it turned south, the fiends began lashing out in primal fear, like cornered animals, troopers began falling left and right.

Somehow they managed to hold their ground despite the newfound ferocity of the fiends. The battle was being won, the fiends ranks were thinning. Then he came.

Motor-Runner himself joined the battle, he looked like most other fiends but he had an aura of death around him, and it was as if God himself urged the remaining fiends onward. Motor-Runner took his mighty weapon, the chainsaw he carried, and revved it up, he then released a yell straight from the fiery depths of hell itself.

The chainsaw scraped the top of the low roof as Motor-Runner led the few remaining fiends in a desperate charge. Every trooper emptied their remaining clips down the hall, mowing the crazed warriors down into ground meat, not stopping until there was no ammo left.

But no, he…he kept coming at full speed despite the numerous holes scattered across his body. He reached the line of troopers and brought down his weapon upon a trooper. The chainsaw scattering gore all over the hall leaving the trooper cut from his right shoulder to his gut.

Pinkie took this opportunity and impaled him with her katana from behind as he tried to remove the chainsaw from the corpse. He growled in pain like a dog as his blood flowed down the blade that was still impaling him. He fell over dead the next second, and with that the battle of vault 3 was over.

But at what cost?

76% of the 83rd NCR rifle battalion was either dead or wounded, the indoor fighting accounted for more than 65% of that count, and the hostages were killed by the fiends when the fighting started, the fiends knew who the troopers were after.

Many of the group were injured, Rainbow looked like Pinkies twin due to a combat knife slash across her left cheek, Applejack received a few broken ribs from a raiders right hook, and Twilight received a laser burn from when a downed fiend who didn't want to stay down fired a shot at her back just narrowly grazing her left shoulder.

Fluttershy began walking towards the exit. She clenched her side in pain. When she removed her hand she saw red.

The sight of her own blood made her feel dizzy and fall onto the ground. Her blood creating an ocean of crimson that pooled beneath her.

She dived in and out of consciousness as a medic hovered over her.

"Stay with me, stay with me dammit…" his voice was equivalent of someone yelling at the end of a long tunnel, and it was slowly fading; Fluttershy could feel the life leaving her very body as her world faded into black.


	12. Chapter 12: Waking Up Into a Bad Dream

Chapter 12: Waking Up Into a Bad Dream

Fluttershy awoke slowly, her body was completely numb, all she could feel a weight on her arm and a slight pain in her side.

Boone was laying his head down on her left arm along with his own arms, that's when she noticed they were both wearing pip-boys.

She then realized she was in a tent and leaned up slightly so she wouldn't wake Boone.

Luna was in a bed on the opposite side of the small tan colored tent.

The wind started to blow and kicked up some dust, tickling Fluttershy's throat, her throat went dry and she coughed ever so quietly, like the one a mouse would make.

Boone shot up and eyed around, taking a couple of seconds for him to realize she was up and conscious. He then wrapped her in a tight hug. Tears began to flow from his eyes

"I thought I lost you." he said, all sincerity in his heart went into that one sentence "I will never let anything like this to happen to you again."

"Hey she's finally awake!" he yelled, choking up with tears.

A female doctor wearing a white Followers lab coat, pip-boy, and an eye patch entered the tent with great haste. She had a scruffy looking hairdo the same color as Twilight's,

Wait a second, it was Twilight. What had happened to her and why was she wearing Pinkie's gauntlet?

Fluttershy leaned up allowing the covers to fall from her body, she felt lightheaded at the sight of her bloody bandages "Exactly how long was I out?" she asked, the slight pain increasing in intensity.

"A little over a month now." Twilight responded "You lost a lot of blood and by the time we managed to stabilize you, you slipped into a coma."

Fluttershy felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on her, _'a whole month, really?'_ she thought.

"What happened to you and the others while I was out?" Fluttershy asked, slightly panicking due to the fact that her friend looked so different then when she entered the coma.

"Well first, after the battle you passed out. We then later found a load of pip-boys and Colonel Triplett decided to divvy up these nifty devices to the remainder of his old battalion and us. And now vault 3 is a thriving community."

"I could have guessed that. I meant what did you do to end up like that?"

"We continued on with our lives, and took up jobs. I was attacked by a junkie I was trying to give medical aid to, and a switchblade ended my right eye."

"So what happened to everyone else?"

"A few days after the battle, a now fully grey haired Colonel Triplett was promoted to Brigadier General and Pinkie slipped into a depression, she blamed herself for rushing the troops to battle, she also blamed herself for you ending up like this, so she moved up to Jacobstown up in the mountains to live the life of a pacifist. That's how I got her gauntlet,

Applejack is helping a woman named Cass start up a brahmin ranch somewhere, I can't really recall where she said it was and I never marked it on my map.

Rarity opened up a boutique on the strip,

I began helping Arcade and the Followers with medical work, I'm actually a Followers doctor now,

Boone stayed by your side the whole time, I should know, I helped keep you alive for a whole month,

Derpy took over as night guard for Novac,

And Rainbow Dash, after hanging out with that girl Veronica, entered some secret organization and now is something called a Paladin of Steel."

"This can't be real, the real you would have found a way back by now, not settle into this place!" Fluttershy yelled panicking; this whole ordeal seemed like a bad dream.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't really tried for a few reasons. 1 I don't have magic,

2 if I do find a way home there is no way of knowing the effects of the teleporting on a person in a coma, remember when we came through we were knocked out so it could keep her in a coma forever or even kill her,

and 3 I don't even know how, back in Equestria I would scour my bookshelves for the subject but now, I'm totally lost. You yourself should think about getting a place until Luna wakes up."

Fluttershy understood her reasoning. "How was Luna while I was out?" she asked, finally grasping the hard reality.

"She started toing and froing between consciousness and unconsciousness a few days ago but hasn't really woken up yet."

"Let's get out of here and get the band back together." Fluttershy said with enthusiasm.

"Well we can first stop at my place and I'll get Gannon to watch over Luna."

The trio walked into the courtyard of the Old Mormon Fort. The early morning sun gently kissing them with its warm glow. A multitude of doctors were darting in and out of tents, one doctor however, Arcade to be exact was sitting behind a sandbag wall at a table enjoying a Sunset Sarsaparilla.

Arcade took one look at the awake and walking Fluttershy and quickly jogged to Luna's tent.

The group began to follow Twilight as they walked.

"So you have your own house?" Fluttershy asked

"Sure do, cost me around 5,000 caps." Twilight responded

"Where did you get that much money?"

"After Pinkie went pacifist we sold a lot of the weapons she carried in her hair, and I mean a lot. Also the katana that killed the fiend king fetched a good mountain of caps from The Gun Runners."

"Have you seen her lately?"

"Not since she moved after receiving her pip-boy and hearing about Jacobstown on the radio. She was really broken up, she just sat on a chair staring or crying in the corner of the tent like a filly whose mother put them into a timeout, once we received our pip-boys we decided to switch the radio function on to cheer her up, all it did was make her leave." Twilight stated sadly

Fluttershy sighed and looked towards the ground, she then perked up after a few seconds "Hey, can you teach me how to use this thing?" she asked with a quizzical look

"I will when we get to my house."

After that they arrived in a secluded section of the city tucked behind the larger buildings there they saw a small single story shack hugged the wall of a place called Cerulian Robotics.

They entered the shack to find it was well furnished and lit with 5 rooms that Twilight began showing off.

There was a dining room with a small table and two chairs,

A small bathroom, with a bathtub, toilet, and sink,

A bedroom with a bed made for two, 2 clothing cabinets, 2 footlockers, and a safe,

A kitchen with a fridge, oven stove combination, and a sink,

And finally a living room with a couch and an old radio sitting on a table for entertainment, Mr. New Vegas was saying something about Courier 6's search being called off due to him being gone for so long.

"Home sweet home, me casa, sue casa." Twilight stated after showing them around.

"This place has the furnishings for two people, are you with someone?" Fluttershy asked at the sight of the obvious evidence.

"Yes, Arcade and I share this place, nothing more." Twilight stated slightly nervously.

"The bed tells otherwise." Fluttershy replied with a smirk.

"Yes me and arcade sleep with each other but were often too tired or get home at different times from work to even think about sex." Twilight sighed then mumbled under her breath "Well at least I'm not pregnant."

Fluttershy overheard her "Who's pregnant!? Is it Rainbow Dash, has that girl finally found someone!?" she asked giddy with excitement.

"Um…you're pregnant." Twilight said blushing.

"What!" Fluttershy and Boone cried out in shock.

"I'm a mother!"

"I'm a father!"

"Will my coma have any effect on the baby!?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"No, no, oh no. your conscious mind was inactive but your body and subconscious mind weren't, we gave you a specific diet once you started showing signs of pregnancy, if everything is alright on your and Boone's part, you should have a healthy child."

Fluttershy wrapped Boone in a hug. "What should we do Boone?" She asked him, a few tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, leaving clean streaks where the dust had accumulated.

"I don't know this is the first time I heard of you being pregnant."

"I wanted to keep it a secret so Gannon and I could break it to the both of you slowly… and it has just totally backfired." Twilight stated with a chuckle trying to break up the awkward moment.

"Well since I was with Fluttershy nearly every second, I guess you should teach the both of us how to use this thing, it may be useful when caring for our child." Boone said holding up his pipboy.

Twilight flew over to the duo and began showing Fluttershy and Boone the basics.

"Ok first thing to note is the compass on it very useful when traveling, it also shows the condition of limbs, has a radio and map function, notepad and audio recording player, inventory list for all your items your carrying, and lots of other nifty stuff like a watch function." Twilight stated as she flipped and scrolled through the copious amount of menus and options sending Fluttershy's eyes on the trip of their life.

"How can you do all that so fast, and with only one eye?" Boone asked.

"A month of practice, although I still get confused by which menu to go to."

There was a brief silence.

"So how did you and Arcade manage to pair up?" Fluttershy asked interested that she wasn't the only one that found love.

"After you were shot, Gannon began caring for you, so I decided to help him and he began teaching me human medical practices. He's a sweet guy and means well, plus he is as smart if not smarter than me." Twilight stated blushing.

"Well I guess we can now go see Rarity then if she's so close by. It says its 12:17 a.m. so we have time." Boone said.

"She is, she's at the far end of the strip in her newly built boutique, and within a month she became filthy rich from people buying the new clothing that she made. But first let's retrieve our armor and weapons from the trunk under my bed."

The group entered the Twilights room again, and twilight lugged a blue trunk from under the bed that was hidden by the white bed sheets draping down to the floor. Twilight retrieved a key from her pocket and unlocked the trunk.

"So Fluttershy here is both your and Boone's weapons, along with his NCR beret, and Pinkie's armor she decided to give away."

"Why did she give it away?" Fluttershy asked.

"She said it just reminded her of violence and she wanted a little peace."

Fluttershy nodded and took the armor and weapons and headed to the bathroom to get changed out of the brown dress she was in.

They exited Twilight's house after Fluttershy changed and started following Twilight again.

"So Boone, what should we name him or her?" Fluttershy asked Boone.

"I don't really have a clue." Boone replied, he never had any children before now.

"How about Johnson Boone or Maggi Boone?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was thinking more along the line of David or Sara." Boone added.

"Those are really good names. So how can we support ourselves?"

"I have the house in Novac and I could find a job."

"I thought you were the night…oh yeah, Derpy took over that position." Fluttershy stated a worried tone in her voice, fearing Boone was angry at being replaced

"She did, but I'm not even in the slightest angry at her, I'm actually the one that suggested she take over while I was with you."

"Um…Boone?"

"Yes."

"In this world do people marry?"

"Some do, others just stay together like they are married and I'm guessing you want an actual wedding am I right?"

"Yes, it's sort of a traditional thing people do before they have kids."

"Well I know that. It's the same here." Boone replied calmly.

Finally a sucker punch hit Fluttershy's mind "Hang on a second, Twilight is Luna showing any signs of pregnancy!?" She called out, fearing the worst for one of her friends.

"No, lucky for her, most male raiders are sterile due to the massive amount of drugs they take." Twilight stated.

After the slight panic attack they reached Rarity's shop simply named, Rarity's Boutique. They entered the large front room that was decorated with mannequins adorning dresses and suits of all kinds.

Rarity was wearing a surprisingly clean red dress with a leather pistol belt for Maria that had a silver buckle adorning a gold copy of her cutie mark, she also wore purple framed shades.

She looked totally out of place in the dusty and barren environment.

Two people wearing suits of armor were talking to her in gossiping hushed tones at the counter.

"Hey Rarity, look who decided to wake up from her dirt nap." Twilight said barely under a yell, obviously a month in the wasteland can really change the expressions you use.

"Darling, do be civilized and wipe your feet." Rarity called back.

"Who are the two knights in slightly dusty armor?" Twilight asked.

The two paladins turned to face them, the one wearing a hood in place of her helmet was Veronica but Fluttershy couldn't recognize the blond with cleanly cut hair that removed her helmet.

Then she saw the scar across her cheek.

"Rainbow Dash what did you do to your hair!?" Fluttershy, Twilight, Boone, and Rarity asked all shocked at the new do.

"I cut the shaggy thing and bleached it due to the fact that people think rainbows are a sign of homosexuality here." Rainbow Dash replied. "And speaking of hair why haven't you let your hair grow back out Rares?"

"It's just too dreadfully hot here for long hair, so I keep it short. Also why blond Rainbow?" Rarity asked slightly puzzled.

"Because, hair care products aren't exactly a dime a dozen here, so I improvised."

"Well fair enough, I'm sure you'll both love the dresses you ordered." Rarity said.

"Thanks, but gals, Veronica and I have to go get some supplies for the bunker, we detoured long enough, stop by the bunker and speak into the intercom for Paladin Ramos to let you in, just tell him, Rainbow and Veronica sitting in a tree, once he stops laughing he'll let you in." Rainbow said as she darted around adding the bunkers location on the map of everyone's pip-boy.

The two paladins exited the boutique after saying their goodbyes.

"Well she was definitely in a hurry to get out of here." Twilight said, slightly annoyed by her friend blowing her off like that.

"Darling, don't fret over it, the two were here at least an hour before you walked in." Rarity replied calming Twilight down a notch.

"Don't tell me their also together." Fluttershy stated dryly.

"They were just having a girl's day out and decided to shop at the best clothing store in New Vegas." Rarity replied.

"Where in Equestria did you get all this new cloth from?" Fluttershy asked, not even imagining the sources of this luxury.

"When a true rumor spreads that you can make new clothing, you tend to make contacts quickly. Took me a few days to get using my hands down right, and the new bodies yours truly was modeling after… So any juicy gossip I can spread?" Rarity asked ending with a slight hum.

"Boone and I are planning to get married." Fluttershy said. "Also I maybe, perhaps, am a bit… pregnant."

Rarity let out a small squeak and yanked off her shades. "You're pregnant!?"

"Yes Boone's the father."

"Aren't you rushing this a bit dear?"

"Well me and Boone love each other, he stayed by my side while some people ran off and started businesses." Fluttershy stated, anger intertwining with her words.

"Sorry for not being there 24-7 darling, but someone has to pay the bills." Rarity snapped back.

Fluttershy knew her friend was right. "I'm sorry for snapping at you rarity, it's just that I woke up from a coma and found out I was pregnant."

"Apology accepted dearie." Rarity said.

"So where is the ranch Applejack and Cass run?" Boone asked.

"It's on the way to Jacobstown I believe." Rarity stated "I was only their once when they bought the place."

"So let's go" Twilight added.

"Darling I can't, I have 3 orders that need filling and Rainbow Dash and Veronica have distracted me enough."

"So how about you mark it on our Pip-boys Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity marked the location on everyone's Pip-boys and bid them farewell as the exited her boutique.

(A/N Their Pip-boys lack V.A.T.S, enemy and ally detection, instant changing and item swapping, and they have to manually add map markers. That is all SomeGuyCamping asking for a review, even guest/anonymous ones. Laterz.)


	13. Chapter 13: Home on the Range

Chapter 13 Home on the Range

The group exited the boutique into the brightly lit streets of New Vegas; to the right of them was the NCR embassy, to the left Michel Angelo's workshop.

"So how about we see how Brigadier General Triplett is doing at his new post?" Twilight asked.

"Wouldn't hurt." Boone replied.

"Yeah it's only 2:15 p.m." Fluttershy said with a smile.

The trio walked up to the gate of that surrounded the two buildings, a single NCR trooper was guarding the entrance.

"Good afternoon mam, please state your business." The guard said.

"Were hoping to see Brigadier General Triplett, sir." Fluttershy responded

"I'm sorry to say this, but the Brigadier General is no longer with us, he passed 2 days ago."

"What happened?" Twilight and Fluttershy asked.

"A NCR doctor done an autopsy on his body and released a statement saying that he died from a stress induced heart attack, my guess is that losing all those men and being ranked up for it is what caused it."

"Is his body still here, I would like to say a few words?" Twilight said both her and Fluttershy were saddened by his death even though they knew him for such a short time.

"They sent his body back to his hometown for a proper burial, I think saying it without the body present still counts."

"Thank you." Twilight said as she bowed her head. "Triplett, you were a good man who was respectable and looked out for the welfare of his men, it is with sadness that I say that I never knew you long, but in that time I knew you I can honestly can call you a friend, ut vos requiescant in pace." A solemn tear fell from both Twilight's and Fluttershy's faces. Boone and the gate guard were even holding back tears over Twilights saddened words.

"What did the last part, the one in Latin mean?" the guard asked recognizing the distinct language.

"It means may you rest in peace." Twilight said trying to hold back the rest of her tears.

The group bid farewell to the guard and began their long trek to Applejack's ranch.

There was a long sad silence for Triplett, and it seemed that the strip even went silent as they walked down the cracked asphalt.

"I can't believe so much has changed." Fluttershy said as they exited the gates of Freeside.

"I worked in the same city as him and I didn't even know he died." Twilight stated sadly "I was so caught up I didn't even have the slightest clue. Whenever I visited he was always busy."

"Let him live on in our memories Twilight, never forget him." Boone said, a second later Boone darted over to a nearby boulder and retrieved his combat knife that he kept incase his machete broke. He began dragging the knife this way and that and when he was done **Brigadier General Triplett** was scratched into the rock.

"Everyone who finds this rock will know his name." Boone said, his words comforting the two women.

They began walking towards Rarity's map marker following the long dusty road. The group remained silent until Fluttershy decided to ask Twilight a question.

"How much of that Latin language you know Twilight?"

"Satis ad caput tuum nent, which means enough to make your head spin."

"Arcade teaches you or did you learn by yourself?"

"Yes he did and he also gave me a few recordings to help me learn on my own."

"So how do I get to the radio on this thing again?"

"Like this." Twilight said as she very slowly showed Fluttershy how to get to the radio.

Fluttershy turned the radio on and a song came on.

_Cause I got spurs that jingle jangle jingle_. The pip-boy blared out for everyone to hear.

That song and the next few helped keep spirits up and Fluttershy tuned the radio off after about 20 minutes of listening.

"How much farther it's getting dark?" Fluttershy asked.

"Are you afraid of the dark Fluttershy?" Twilight asked forgetting that she used to be scared of her own shadow.

"It's not the dark, it's what's in it." She replied with a shiver.

"Don't worry Fluttershy I promise I'll keep you safe." Boone reassured her. Fluttershy knew Boone would keep his promise or die trying.

The last ray of light left them as they spotted the ranch. The darkness kept them from seeing what it looked like but they did see the ranch had 2 buildings, a small shed and a rather large main building. It also had what appeared to be the remains of a grain silo that toppled over.

The group stopped about 10 feet from the door to the main building. It was now completely dark with the only light coming from under the door frame of the windowless building.

"Hey, guess who!" Fluttershy called out.

Almost immediately the door swung open and the familiar sound of a shotgun pump was heard.

"I already told ya russlin bastards that I aint sellin!" Applejack yelled back with her familiar country accent, her figure was a silhouette due to the internal light.

"Calm down It's just Twilight, Fluttershy, and me." Boone said.

"Fluttershy your awake? Quick come inside and sit for a spell."

The group quickly ran for the door and entered the large and comfortably warm building.

The door entered into a living room where a redheaded female in a brown leather jacket and blue jeans was napping on the couch, her tan hat over her face and her feet were on the table in front of the couch.

Applejack gave a sharp kick to the female's legs knocking her out of her nap.

"What was that for AJ?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Keep ya feet off the table and look presentable, we have guests." Applejack replied coldly.

"Nice place, so you must be Cass." Fluttershy said.

"Sure am Fluttershy, I visited you once while you were out."

"I don't recall…oh wait I was in a coma." Fluttershy said scoring a few chuckles from around the room.

"So mind showing us around?" Boone asked.

"Sure I don't mind, follow me." Applejack said and the group began to follow her on a tour of the house.

The first room after the living room they were in was a dining room/ kitchen.

The room had a rather large circular table with 5 chairs surrounding it, a typical oven stove combination, a dirty white fridge, and a small wooden counter complete with a cutting board and 3 kitchen knives.

They left the dining and cooking area and entered a spacious storage room packed with various crates and boxes. They quickly moved into a smaller room that sported a staircase to the bedroom.

The group quickly went up the wooden stairs and entered a small bedroom. The bedroom had a single bed, 2 clothing cabinets, and a couch.

After a complete tour of the building was over they returned from the living room and applejack lugged out a few spare chairs from the storage room.

"So now that were settled, why did you call us rusllin bastards?" Fluttershy asked, oblivious to the profane statement.

"Some big wig brahmin baron named Heck Gunderson has been sending goons to try and muscle Cass and me off our land."

"Just like Heck, he runs everyone out of business. He supplies most of New Vegas with meat." Twilight said.

"Someone's been paying attention to current events." Cass said.

"Well it's the only thing I can do for recreation since I don't have my library like I did back home. I sure do miss the place."

"Hey should I tell them Twilight." Fluttershy said trying to keep from the depressing thought of back home.

"Sure."

"Tell us what sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Well where do I start? Ok…me and Boone are getting married and I'm pregnant!" Fluttershy squealed

Applejacks mouth went slack for a good 3 seconds before she shook her head rapidly knocking herself out of the state.

"Well darlin that's great news. Maybe we could both get hitched on the same day." She responded merrily

"Applejack you found someone also, well who is the lucky guy?" Twilight asked

"Umm…darlin, it's a lucky gal, the very same gal standing next to me." Applejack said as she nodded in Cass's direction.

"Applejack you're a…" Twilight and Fluttershy both blurted out.

"Lesbian…Well darlin, me and Cass used to take turns sleeping on the bed and couch in our room. One night we took a few too many shots and decided to help each other up the stairs. Next thing we know where waking up with headaches in the same bed, lucky for us we were too drunk to remember anything or take our clothes off. The both of us stopped drinkin then and there but the question still remained of what it would feel like if we weren't drunk. So we decided to try it and found out both our barn doors swung that way." Applejack said ending in a small laugh

"What would your little sister or brother think?" Twilight asked

Applejack gave Twilight a cold stare "Don't bring Apple Bloom into this. I guarantee ya won't like the outcome."

"Now will both of calm down. Your friends and I don't think she meant it disrespectfully AJ." Cass said.

"Alright Cassidy ya win this round. Sorry Twilight." Applejack said in a calmer tone. "Also there are plenty of same sex couples back in Equestria, remember that Lyra girl, well she dates Bonbon, even that cellist named Octavia hit it off with Vinyl Scratch."

"So how much has Applejack told you about where were from?" Fluttershy asked.

"I didn't believe it till I head her cuss out that rustler. I never heard such uninsulting swears in my life."

"Well living with a foul mouthed ex-drunk has taught me actual insulting swears."

"So you know all about us?" Twilight asked.

"I admit it's hard to believe, but this is the Mojave after all. Four legged multi-colored animals would fit in perfectly."

"Gannon still doesn't believe me. The sweetheart can be a bit stubborn about what he can't see."

"Twilight ya were the same way with Pinkie Pie's Pinkie sense." Applejack replied

"Heck I barely believe it and I saw you arrive." Boone remarked then he saw Applejack's holster "Hey Applejack, that a new gun?"

"Na just ma old .357 with some engraving work done on it and a new white grip. Also has my cutie mark on it I call her, Little Applejack."

"That's cool, so want to head up to Jacobstown tomorrow?" Fluttershy said.

"We can't, we just got this place up and runnin smoothly and finally convinced those rustlers to leave us alone, but were discussing selling some of the brahmin and using the shed for a still."

"Isn't moonshining illegal?" Fluttershy asked.

"This isn't Equestria darlin." Applejack replied

"Not to be a bum or bad houseguests but can we crash here for tonight?" Twilight asked.

"I'll fetch some bedrolls and blankets. Fluttershy you can sleep on the couch in here."

"Well thanks for showing us around and taking us in on short notice." Boone said.

"Boone may I talk with you privately in the kitchen."

"Sure lead the way."

Boone and Applejack entered the kitchen and Applejack put Boone in a headlock "Now listen here and listen good…If you hurt Fluttershy in anyway, if you cause a single tear to fall from her eyes, I swear that Celestia's wrath would be a mercy by the time I finished making the short life you had left a living hell. Understand?"

"Fully." Boone replied shocked by the raw power this woman possessed.

Applejack let him go and nodded. "Sorry for that but she's one of my closest friends and has been through everything. Keep her safe."

"I will keep her and our child safe."

"Good, now let's get some sleep, it's a long walk uphill. Never visited her so I don't know how far but it might be awhile."

"Agreed, also I'm not mad at you, I understand your looking out for your own."

They exited the kitchen and Boone pulled up his bedroll beside the couch where a now asleep Fluttershy was. He smiled _'I'll take on the whole legion barehanded for you.' _Boone thought as he fell asleep lying down for the first time in over a month.


	14. Chapter 14: Jacobstown Blues

Chapter 14 Jacobstown Blues

Fluttershy was dreaming while sleeping under the cozy and warm cotton blanket on Applejack's old brown leather couch.

She began to twitch and squirm and leaned up with a gasp.

"Boone, Boone." Fluttershy said as she shook her husband to be out of his slumber next to her.

"Wha...What is it honey?" Boone asked still half asleep.

"Wake up." Fluttershy repeated and gave him a few light pats on the face.

"I'm up I'm up, what has got you in such a mood?"

"Boone this may sound crazy… but I'm going to have twin boys."

"How on earth do you know that?" Boone asked puzzled.

"I was dreaming I had a little girl wrapped in a pink towel in each arm."

"Wouldn't that make them girls?" Boone asked with a puzzled tone.

"In my family, we often dream of having the opposite gender to what were actually having."

"So I guess David and Johnson will be keeping us up every night in a few months?" Boone said cheerfully. It was dark in the house but you could tell he was smiling a smile that would make The Cheshire Cat jealous.

"So what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch…oh wait we have pip-boys." Boone said sarcastically as he checked the time "Its 5:45 in the morning."

"It's a bit too late to head back to sleep and to be honest, I couldn't if I tried because I'm just so excited." Fluttershy whispered rapidly.

"Well I'm also too excited to sleep. David and Johnson will be my first two children." Boone whispered back just as fast.

"You and Carla never tried for children?" Fluttershy asked sadly.

"We tried a few times but it never worked out. Eventually we decided it wasn't meant to be." Boone responded with a sigh.

"Boone, what would we do if we do manage to make it back to Equestria?"

"Twilight said that Applejack owns a farm so I could take up work as a field hand or find another honest job."

"We could also live in my cottage and Boone, when we do make it to Equestria you will give up eating meat right?"

"I will because I know you love animals."

"Well then Boone, don't freak out when single headed brahmin start talking to you."

"What?" Boone asked confused

"In Equestria, brahmin or cows as we call them have one head and can also talk like me and you."

"I think I'm goanna go ahead and give up meat at that bit of information." Boone said seriously.

"Well mornin sugar cubes." A white nightgown wearing and hatless Applejack said as she walked up and started resting her arms across the back of the couch, causing it to creak slightly.

"Hey Applejack." Boone replied.

"Are you to lovebirds talking about getting back home?" Cass said as she wrapped Applejack in a hug and giving her a light peck on the cheek. She too was dressed in a white nightgown and also hatless.

"Yes. And why are you brahmin ranching, they look a lot like cows?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a profitable business as long as Heck leaves you alone." Cass replied

"What happens to the brahmin once you sell them?"

"They either end up in a caravan or someone's next meal."

Fluttershy gagged and felt like she would wretch up anything filling her stomach.

"Good morning gals." Twilight stated after a yawn. Her hair was frizzy but looked more along the lines of her original hairdo than the day before.

"Mornin darlin, when ya un-hit the hay."

"It was at the point when everyone started talking at six o'clock in the morning." Twilight said bluntly.

"Sorry for wakin ya sugarcube."

"It's alright I'm just joking. I'm usually up earlier studying Latin or medicine with Arcade. So what's everyone talking about?"

"Fluttershy's family has the gift of dreaming of the opposite gender of what's their having so we're expecting twin boys." Boone said smiling at the thought of his future sons.

Twilight smiled and in the back of her head she was saying. _Don't ask how it happens it just does. You do remember what happened with Pinkie and her Pinkie sense do you?_

"So Applejack you sure you can't go with us later on today?"

"Well me and Cass were discussin the matter las…" Applejack said as she was cut short by a knocking at the door "Well who in tarnation is that?" She asked herself as she walked towards the door. She opened the wooden door with it creaking like mad to gaze into Rainbow Dash's power helmet.

"Um, what are you doin here sugar cube?" Applejack said as she let Rainbow Dash in.

"Veronica and I told the Elder that we were bringing ex-NCR troopers into the bunker and were immediately given the boot out the door."

"I can't say sorry enough to cover ya losing your home." Applejack said sincerely.

"It's not your fault because it was my idea to invite you anyway. Well now that I'm here let me introduce you to my new friend. Veronica, bring them in!" Rainbow called out the still open door.

The familiar sight of Veronica was immediately followed by a person wearing a pip-boy, combat armor and, a welding mask.

"Learn some manners and take the mask off while you're indoors." Rainbow said as she and the new arrival removed their helmets.

"Luna!?" Everyone but Veronica and Rainbow asked loudly in shock at the sight of the midnight black hair and soft blue eyes.

"It seems thou hast missed me?" Luna said with a smile.

"We sure did. And where is Gannon? He's supposed to be watching you." Twilight said hugging Luna

"Right here Twi. I also have Rarity with me." Arcade said as he stepped through the door and handed a combat helmet to Luna.

"Please tell us what happened." Fluttershy said.

"It all started when Rainbow and I were kicked out the bunker for suggesting we let you guys in. We didn't have anywhere to go so we went to see you at your workplace. Then Luna decided she wanted to be wide awake when you were gone so we kicked it into high gear and got Rarity who immediately kicked a customer out and locked the store up. She knew where you were so we ran almost all the way here."

"I can't believe after a month of watching you and Fluttershy, you decide to wake up when I leave." Twilight said as she gripped Luna tighter.

"So will thou tell me just what the Tartarus is going on here?" Luna asked struggling for air from Twilights massive bear hug.

"I'll explain that." Fluttershy said. "Over a month ago we arrived here and you were kidnapped by a gang and drugged up so bad that you slipped into a coma."

"I know that, and I also remember faintly what happened to me in that wretched place those evil creatures dragged me too. I will seek the best professional help when we make it back to Equestria."

"Well before you get back there, welcome to fabulous New Vegas." Boone said in a mocking showman tone.

"This place is very strange to me. What are the people like here?"

"Their nice, all there just trying to do is survive. Didn't Arcade fill you in on this stuff already?"

"I didn't have enough time to even ask how are you before Rainbow Dash was hauling me to Rarity's boutique where I received this strange armor. So what is your name my good sir?" Luna asked with a ladylike bow at the end.

"I'm Craig Boone, ex-first recon sharpshooter, and future husband of Fluttershy."

Luna smiled. "So, the very shy Fluttershy has finally found herself someone she's not afraid of. I could marry the both of you right here due to my status as a princess of Canterlot."

"Luna, I want an actual wedding with a dress and all. And I'm not as shy as I used to be. Ever since I arrived here I had to toughen up and in that time I discovered that Boone is a kind soul in this heartless land."

"If that is what thou wish, then so be it. I can still do the marriage ceremony though right?"

"Yes you can." Fluttershy said

"Um…Luna sorry to interrupt but can you do a wedding for me also?" Applejack asked.

"Who is thy lucky groom?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side as if she was intensely listening.

"Well funny ya should ask…it's not a groom per say…" Applejack started.

"It's me, the woman in the matching nightgown." Cass said finishing off Applejack's sentence.

Luna blinked twice. "I…I…I wouldn't even know what to say at your wedding." Luna stammered.

"Yes, welcome to my side of the fence Cass." Veronica said fist pumping the air.

"Alright then Cass and I can get married later on then." Applejack said.

"Wait a minute, Veronica your gay? Did you know about this Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"I kinda was asked out on a date by her before. That's how I know rainbows are a sign of being…well that. My hair was just sending out the wrong message to Veronica. I'm ok with who she likes as long as I don't catch her staring at me."

"Well, while we're on the subject of marriage." Arcade said as he took a knee. "Ms. Twilight Sparkle, would you like to be Ms. Twilight Gannon." Arcade said as he took Twilights hand causing the book smart woman to blush and squeal "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

A round of applause erupted from the building.

"So now that everyone is here, why don't we go see Pinkie and tell her all the good things happening to cheer her up?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Shouldn't we teach Luna how to shoot a gun first?" Rarity asked.

"Good point sugar cube. Have her fire a couple rounds into the downed grain silo while Cass and I get dressed."

"Ok show me how to shoot these guns you speak of." Luna said smiling

It took about 5 minutes for Luna to catch onto shooting a firearm and about 1 more to perfect shooting pistols.

With Luna now packing her own 9mm pistol Cass had supplied her, it was off to Pinkie's home in Jacobstown.

The trip was uneventful with the exception of a few giant praying mantises Luna had no trouble shooting without any help.

After the last mantis fell by Luna's pistol, Twilight just had to ask her something.

"Luna, how are you such a natural shot with weapons? You can handle rifles type firearms well and pistols excellently."

"I might have paid a visit to the Royal Armory of Canterlot, and may or may not have shown a natural skill with a pistol sized Griffon crossbow."

"Never studied weaponry much, but how similar is using a Griffon crossbow to a gun?"

"Nearly the same, thou just hast to point, squeeze, and reload."

"Does Celestia know how to shoot as well?" Twilight asked with a puzzled expression.

"I have to admit she can outshoot me. We often held competition with each other and I kept on losing but only by a little."

Twilight was shocked by this her teacher, engaging in sport involving firing a deadly weapon.

"Well let's continue on partners, we got to see Pinkie." Applejack said to everyone.

After about 2 hours of hiking uphill they reached the walls of Jacobstown.

A giant green humanoid was guarding the road that led into town and an elderly man was standing next to him chatting.

"Just hold on there. What is the NCR doing back here?" The green giant said calmly and in a completely normal human voice.

"We're looking for our friend Pinkie." Boone said.

"Ah you must mean Diane, she is a very interesting character." The elderly male said

"Sorry if this is rude but what exactly are you, you sound human but you're not?" Twilight asked the green giant.

"No offense taken, I'm Marcus the town's mayor, the person next to me is Doctor Henry, and I'm a fist-gen super mutant. The blue ones are nightkin and whatever you do, do not stare. And if you meet any of my fellow mutants who appear to be slow, well they are second-gen super mutants."

"Um…sugar cube whatcha mean interestin character when talkin bout our friend Pinkie Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"Well the girl can make direct eye contact with the nightkin here without being ripped in half." Doctor Henry said.

"Is that abnormal to be able to look them in the eyes?" Twilight asked.

"Very abnormal, the nightkin are very schizophrenic and don't like being looked at, let alone in the eyes. It's like they think she's one of them, I never met any human that could do that. Strangest thing is that she actually can hold a conversation with Keene, and he's the most unstable nightkin we have here."

"So what does Pinkie do here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She helps me study the nightkin and their disorder and she also helps Lily with the bighorners. All she asks in return is a room, food, and a few psychiatric exams."

"Why does she want the exams?" Veronica asked.

"Well to be completely candid, she has very similar disorders to the nightkin or maybe even more. Multiple personalities, talking to inanimate objects like they are alive, and she may possibly be slightly schizophrenic to name a few blatantly obvious ones."

Rainbow remembered that little party of one, Pinkie had when she flipped her lid over them keeping her out of the group while planning her surprise party and how she went from depressed to happy in literally 5 seconds after seeing her birthday cake.

"Darling we want to check up on her, may we enter?" Rarity asked

"Tell Diane that she's been a big help with treating the nightkin, she really has. She should be near the entrance of the lodge with one of my textbooks I need her to return if she decides to leave. Oh one other thing, if you need me I'll be in my lab, if you can't find it yourself ask Marcus or Pinkie if you don't accidentally walk in there first." Doc Henry said as Marcus gestured with his arms to come inside

The group thanked Marcus and Doc Henry for the help and admittance into town and followed Henry's instructions to find Pinkie.

She was right where Henry said she would be. She was sitting at a dull grey metal table under the shade of an umbrella that shot through the middle of the table while enjoying a Nuka-Cola with her face buried in a book.

"Hey Pinkie what are you reading?" Twilight asked curious as to why her friend was doing something she normally would consider boring.

Pinkie laid down the massive textbook whose cover read _Modern Psychology and How the Brain Works_. She was different, a lot different.

Her broken nose was reset back into proper position, the scars on her face had all but disappeared with the exception of the intersection of the two cuts leaving a faint x shaped scar.

She was wearing black framed reading glasses, a simple tan dress, and homemade leather moccasins. Silver-grey streaks curved their way down her pink straight hair giving it a peppermint effect. Then there were her eyes. All the joy they once shown or the angry fire she sometimes had was completely missing from the blue orbs, all that remained was sadness and hurt.

"Hey gals." Pinkie said as she put on a false smile. "So how are Fluttershy and Luna?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Twilight said as both Fluttershy and Luna stepped out from behind her.

Pinkie this time put on a sincere smile and hugged Fluttershy. "Thank Celestia the both of you are alright." Pinkie said calmly as she group hugged both Luna and Fluttershy.

"Were all worried about your health." Twilight said.

"Why, I'm still breathing and not in a 6ft hole in the ground?"

"Triplett literally worried himself to death and we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Pinkie removed her reading glasses and gently set them down on the metal table.

"I'm not worried anymore about it because Luna and Fluttershy are safe and sound, plus I found peace in this place. I'm not exactly doing roof work for Buddhists but they aren't that violent of a people."

"Hey Pinkie what's all this about you getting your head examined by the doctor?" Rainbow dash asked

"Well the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. I finally have my personalities and hyperactivity under control slightly. I also am feeling a bit more mature and slightly smarter, and to ice the cake I'm far less violent."

"I just noticed you don't have your pip-boy on." Boone said

"It was the spoils of war and a reminder that I got a friend hurt earning it. So I keep it in my room along with my only firearm." Pinkie said sadly

"Thou also earned it by saving me." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna, but it still doesn't change the fact that I rushed those men into battle. If I had waited they would have brought better weapons, more ammo, and proper armor."

"Listen Pinkie, you don't understand that all those men new what they volunteered for." Twilight said.

"No, you don't understand…some of the men were conscripted…forced into service." Pinkie said as she looked towards the ground.

The silence lasted until Fluttershy spotted something.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked pointing towards a strange object on Pinkie's hip.

Pinkie without getting up quickly grabbed the device from her hip and a sound like steam escaped from the object as two blades made from near transparent blue-white energy shot out.

"This is the only weapon of war except for my .44 magnum revolver that I kept. This was my blade when I was shipmaster during the split of the Sangheili from the Covenant and unlike other blades from my kinsmen it never runs out of charge and is EMP shielded. I fought and killed many of the Jiralhanae with this blade but it was to save an entire species from the genocide the San 'Shyuum were waging against the humans."

"So what are you pacifist or not?" Rainbow asked in a rude tone.

"I will fight till an honorable death in defense of myself and others but not go out looking for trouble like I did with the fiends." Pinkie said as she powered down the sword and tucked it away at her hip.

There was a long pause. Then Pinkie said something.

"Lilith if you touch me, I might do like my friend John did and come out of retirement."

"Aw pumpkin, I just wanted a hug from one of my grandkids." A giant blue near female sounding nightkin said who had crept up unnoticed by anyone.

"How many times must I say this Lilly? I am not your one of your grandkids. I'm not even a mutant." Pinkie said calmly without even turning around.

"Grandma doesn't like it when Little Diane lies to her. Come on and give grandma a hug."

"So, Pinkie Pie guess what?" Fluttershy said trying to change the subject.

"What?" Pinkie replied

"Well, Gannon proposed to Twilight, Boone and I are getting married, so is Cass and Applejack sometime later on, and lastly…I'm pregnant!" Fluttershy said in a squeak at the end.

Pinkie's hair puffed back to its frizzy state, still keeping the peppermint effect somehow and a large smile came across her face.

"Oh my god move out the way Diane, Pinkie Pie is back." Pinkie said in one breath

Pinkie then noticed someone talking to Marcus at the entrance to town and her hair went back flat.

"Oh shit…Twilight, give Fluttershy my gauntlet and all of you follow me to my room." Pinkie said worried as Twilight handed her the hidden blade gauntlet.


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble in a Peaceful Town

Chapter 15 Trouble in a Peaceful Town

Pinkie rushed everyone up to her room in the ski lodge where she fixed her blade gauntlet from Twilight onto Fluttershy's arm, and retrieved her gun and pip-boy from a box under her bed.

"Wait, where's Gannon and Twilight?" Pinkie asked looking around her room. "All of you stay here don't move, I'll be back with them." Pinkie said worried beyond belief.

She quickly ran stairs and spotted one particular nightkin. "Keene, get the rest of the nightkin ready. The Legions back."

"Again, and no doubt in force, well I shall get the rest of our brethren prepared for battle." And with that the nightkin ran off.

Pinkie ran through the doors and ran right up to Arcade and Twilight who were eavesdropping on the legionnaire talking with Marcus from behind a small shrub. You could faintly hear what he was saying.

"…arning. Join the legion freely or suffer the death of your tribe.

"We are a peaceful community, a safe haven for mutant kind. We will not fight the NCR." Marcus replied.

"FOR CAESAR!" The Legionary cried before impaling Marcus through the stomach with a machete.

"FOR CAESAR! FOR CAESAR! FOR CAESAR!" many more mouths cried out.

Pinkie pushed Arcade and Twilight towards the lodge as a single war horn blared and at least 20 crimson uniforms poured into town through the gate. Pinkie retrieved the energy sword and fought alongside the barehanded mutants against the machete carrying Legionaries.

More and more legionaries came after the first wave and both side began procuring firearms and quickly turned the town's gate into a shooting gallery and often times the clumsy untrained legionaries were hitting other legionaries.

Pinkie spotted Twilight firing her pistol as Gannon tried to pull her away from the advancing swarm of legionaries.

Pinkie then blacked out as an unarmed legionary clocked her in the side of the head while she was looking at Twilight and Gannon.

Pinkie awoke with a gasp and sat up. Arcade was trying to help her up. He was yelling something but Pinkies ears were ringing from the blow.

Pinkies hearing cleared and Arcades voice became audible.

"…et up. Get up!" Arcade yelled.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked still slightly dazed from the punch.

"The Legion took Twilight. She's gone." Arcade said as he broke down crying, dropping to his knees.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked Doc Henry who arrived on scene.

"Keene and the nightkin repelled the legion and as they were retreating they grabbed Twilight." He said.

The angry raging fire returned behind Pinkies eyes.

"Arcade you know Latin right?" She asked angrily

"Yes." He replied after recovering his emotions after a coughing fit brought onto him by his crying.

"Well if you want Twilight back, follow my instructions to the letter." Pinkie said as she walked over to a body. "It's time for you to get dressed."

Arcade knew what she was thinking and quickly went to work changing clothes.

"Doctor Henry, head to my room and tell my friends what happened, and tell them to head to Novac and stay put there." Doc Henry began to head towards the ski lodge and Pinkie grabbed his shoulder. "No, tell them after we leave. I don't want them to follow us."

She then looked towards a half crimson dressed Arcade. "Arcade, you and me are going after them and I will be your captured slave. Got it?"

"Got it." He said as he slipped the Legionaries shirt on. "But there is the problem that Caesar knows me."

"It was probably long ago so he won't expect you to slip into his ranks, also put a little more power behind your speech and speak only when spoken to avoid detection."

"There is the problem of us not owning a slave collar and you look a little bit too healthy to be a slave."

"Take my gun and sword, tie me up, and beat me up a little." Pinkie said as she looked straight into Arcade's bloodshot green eyes.

"I can't do that to you. And can't you do it to yourself?" Arcade asked.

Pinkie pulled her gun and pressed it into Arcade's head. "I need bruises, not another broken nose and more cuts. This is what will happen if we don't look the part and you can't save Twilight when were both dead." She said angrily before slapping Arcade.

Arcade looked shocked

"Did that make you mad, mad enough to hit me?" Pinkie said before punching Arcade in the gut pushing him over the edge.

Doctor Henry had to pry Arcade off of Pinkie, but before he could she had took a few bruising blows to the stomach and side.

Arcade rolled Pinkie onto her stomach and tied her up with some spare rope that the uniform had in its satchel before jerking Pinkie up after collecting her sword and gun.

"I don't like violence but I have my limits. They're going to take Twilight to Cottonwood Cove, then it's to The Fort" Arcade said as he began pushing Pinkie out of town. "You know this won't work."

"Arcade, keep your cool when we get there, I know it might be next to near impossible but don't speak to Twilight if you see her, and with a thousand lies and a good disguise we can save her."

Arcade quit shoving and let Pinkie walk normally for a person with their hands behind their back. "Sorry for going off like that, I didn't hurt you bad did I?"

"Nah, just a few bruises, not even a single cracked rib, it doesn't even hurt."

"Pinkie, you knew what was going on back there didn't you?"

"Caesar wanted the mutants to join as his heavy hitters. This was the third attempt at a treaty and Marcus still refused even if it got him killed."

"He survived. Doctor Henry was letting his assistant patch him up when he came out to get you, from what I saw. What will happens if we come across the NCR?"

"They won't take a shot if you have a hostage close by."

"So they won't shoot me because I have you as my prisoner?"

"Exactly, also if I was male I wouldn't involve you but as you can see the Legion doesn't allow females to fight."

"What happens when we both get to The Fort?"

"Just do what other legionaries do. Push me around, fuss and cuss, yell, punch, kick. I don't really care as long as are ruse isn't discovered."

"What do I do if they ask for my name?" Arcade asked

"Your new name is Sanguine."

"That's Latin for blood. Wait a second, Foxtrot, the legion made it past Foxtrot." Arcade said as he picked up the pace along a dirt path.

The answer was found in the blood-soaked ground of the Ranger Station.

"They must have hit them in their sleep." Pinkie said as she ran right alongside of Arcade.

So after figuring out what happened to the ranger station the disguised Arcade and Pinkie travelled onward on the un-policed back roads the NCR doesn't really care about. And after a week of walking at night to avoid detection they made it to the crucifixion cross riddled entrance of Cottonwood Cove. In that week Pinkie taught arcade the ins and outs masquerading as someone else.

Arcade remained stone cold at the sight of the crosses. Thinking about saving his bride to be from the same fate as the many others lashed to the wooden monsters kept him in a firm mindset.

Arcade carried Pinkie to an officer of the Legion standing outside a tan colored tent setup next to an old office. Romanes Eunt Domus was painted in bright red along one of the grey cinderblock walls.

"And who is this?" The officer asked with a pissed attitude

"Another slave headed to The Fort." Arcade responded with just as much malice. Pinkies tips and training helped him disguise his distinct voice.

"Let's see here. Take her inside for examination." He said involuntarily pointing towards a nearby shack.

Inside the building that housed a few lockers for slave clothing and a mattress in the corner the officer shut the door behind him.

Arcade unbound Pinkie's hands.

"Strip." The officer demanded

Pinkie removed her clothes causing Arcade to blush at seeing one of his fiancée's best friends nude, luckily the officer didn't notice due to the bandanna, hat, and shades concealing his face.

"Good physical build, odd hair color and tattoos, only a few visible scars and bruises, and she's of proper child bearing age. So profligate have you had any children?"

"No." Pinkie responded.

"How many men have you slept with before?"

"None, I'm a virgin."

"Not for long…leave us to attend to some business." He said with a snakelike hiss grabbing Pinkie's arm as he began pulling her towards the mattress

"Hold on a second." Arcade said flatly.

"What did you say underling, why are you denying me this slave?" The officer asked suspiciously.

"Sir, I meant no disrespect. The only problem is that this woman is young of age, physically attractive, able to bear healthy children, and to top it all off she's a virgin, a perfect bride for the mighty Caesar himself." Arcade said in a calm tone totally making it up on the spot.

The officer scratched his chin "Hmm…Now that you do mention it, she is a fair woman, straight to the raft. Try and not damage her too much, I see a future promotion along every officer to celebrate this wondrous occasion." He said with a sick grin as he handed Pinkie slave garments and shoes from a nearby locker. After she was dressed Arcade rebound her hands.

It took about 5 hours to take the raft all the way up to The Fort.

Inside The Fort they marched straight to Caesars olive colored tent past the numerous other red tents holding sleeping legionaries.

They entered the spacious courtyard of the giant tent and were being eyed closely by the displacer glove armed Praetorian Guards. Sitting in his throne that was a straight line from the entrance flap was the devil known as Caesar himself. Arcade and Pinkie didn't even gulp. They had prepared for situations like this the moment since they left Jacobstown.

"Why is a slave in my presence?" Caesar asked at the sight of Pinkie.

"Sir, this is a lovely virgin girl, perfect to bear you an heir mighty Caesar." Arcade said without hesitation.

Caesar waved for his Praetorians to leave his presence and then signaled Arcade to unbind Pinkie's hands. He then got up from his throne and began scanning Pinkie with a look of lust in his eyes.

"You have a very interesting hair color." Caesar said as he ran his fingers through her silky soft hair. "Pink with streaks of grey, I think it looks very attractive. Not even a flinch from her. So tell me your name."

"Pinkiemena Diane Pie." Pinkie said with a shaky voice. All the training in the world couldn't prepare her for this.

"Interesting name I must say. How does Pinkiemena Augustus sound to you?" Caesar said as he wrapped Pinkie in a hug from behind, slipping his arms under hers as he smelled Pinkie's bubblegum and cupcake scented hair.

"I think it has a nice ring to it." Arcade said.

"So…"

Caesar was cut short by an explosion near the gates of camp followed by gunfire. Arcade without thinking grabbed Caesar and stabbed him with Pinkie's energy sword.

"Et to, Brute?" Caesar mumbled before dying.

"Did you plan that? Never mind, come on let's get Twilight."

"Fall down and play dead." Pinkie said as Arcade followed the instructions.

Two Praetorians entered the tent and ran to the body of Caesar.

"The assassin used a stealth boy and slipped right past you." Pinkie said causing the Praetorians to run right back out to find the nonexistent assassin.

Arcade asked still lying on the ground. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't. I only know about those things from helping Doctor Henry."

The gunfire and yelling continued and it grew closer to the tent. Arcade stayed put.

The front of the tent was literally ripped down as two men and a floating robot that resembled a ball entered.

"Well boss, we have another survivor, Caesars also dead. Guess somebody got to the gringo first." A ghoul said with a Spanish accent.

"It saved me from going through dealing with his Praetorians inside this small area." A Caucasian brown hair and eyed male in T-45d power armor said. He was armed with a marksman carbine.

"Beep, bop beep" The spherical robot chimed out.

"ED-E I know that Caesars dead. I'm trying to figure out what happened."

"We happened." Arcade said causing the 3 arrivals to aim at him.

"Dammit Arcade, we could have killed you, what in the heck are you doing here?" the power armored man said.

"Well 6, Pinkie and I are trying to rescue one of our friends."

"Wait, Arcade is that you?" Twilight called out rushing past The Courier and quickly wrapping him in a hug. Accidentally smearing blood on the uniform from a legionnaire's machete she was holding.

"Are all those men outside dead?" Pinkie asked.

"Arming slaves leads to few enemy survivors." The Courier replied

"Hang on Arcade needs to get changed out that evil uniform." Pinkie said before she zipped around a now standing Arcade in a pink blur with him ending up wearing a navy blue and yellow uniform with a hat with a crossed swords emblem on it.

"Umm…" The ghoul stammered.

"Arcade, I kind of lied when I said I gave away all of my stuff dealing with war."

"Please explain."

"That's the uniform from the Union Calvary unit I served in, if were helping slaves you might as well look the part. Interesting fact about that is when I served it was one of the few times I changed gender to fill a military role."

"Ok now I think Twilight is telling the truth." Arcade said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Told you she could do some crazy messed up stuff." Twilight said with a chuckle

"Like…this!?" Arcade retorted still slightly shocked by Pinkie's quick-change stunt

"So Arcade, why are you and some senorita acting like your so in love?" The ghoul said

"Raul, I'll explain everything to you and Courier 6 when we aren't so close to Legate Lanius's army." Arcade responded.

"I know a back way out. Let's go for a swim." Courier 6 said.


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Back to Novac

Chapter 16 Getting Back to Novac

The group and the freed slaves had to swim to shore after an escape from the primary legion force from a back exit The Courier showed them, which involved a dive right into the water straight down a sheer cliff into the lukewarm water below. During that dive, Arcade could have sworn an eagle had cried when Pinkie performed a perfect 10 point worthy dive straight off some conveniently placed boards.

The group trudged on silently down the sandy shores hopeing that the darkness that in reality was hours away would soon engulf their covert mission. The 19 other escaped slaves slowly began breaking off in groups until there was no one left but ED-E, Courier 6, Raul the ghoul, Pinkie, Twilight still in slave clothing, and Arcade still dressed in the blue Union uniform.

They finally reached a small boat harbor and storage hanger littered with dead orange winged bug carapaces. A sign read by the concrete boat launching area. _Welcome to Callville Bay! _It boasted in faded red lettering on the rotten brown boards.

The group took up refuge in an old bait and tackle shop next to the severely dilapidated warehouse.

Inside Arcade, Pinkie, and Raul immediately sat down leaving Twilight standing and admiring the floating metal sphere and Courier 6 to pass out some barrel cactus fruit and purified water he had in his bag.

"So do you think the legion is following us?" Pinkie Pie finally asked breaking up the silence that befell them since the escape.

"Most definitely, we escaped with 21 of their now former slaves, plus Caesars dead." Courier 6 said as he faced Pinkie finally showing off his barely visible goatee and thick mustache.

"So, why did you spontaneously attack a highly militarized zone with a 2 man assault team and a robot?"

"After walking a hard road, I realized the Bull and Bear would decimate the area unless someone tipped the scales of this war. The NCR are a good people, but can't really show it due to the war and little power over New Vegas. And thanks for helping the NCR take vault 3. Raul's already filled me in on current events."

"6 where were you, it's been nearly what 2-3 months since anyone has seen you?" Arcade asked puzzled.

"After my extended vacation to the Sierra Madre was over, I went straight to walking down the lonesome road, a man from my past named Ulysses tried to launch nuclear missiles at the NCR and Caesars Legion so my only companion sacrificed himself to save both lands. After that I picked Raul who at the time was giving ED-E a power controller module for his laser in Primm."

"Who sacrificed themselves boss?" Raul asked.

"Funny you should ask…it was a clone of ED-E."

"Beep, beep bop!" the floating ball-like robot Courier 6 called ED-E frantically spit out.

"Watch the language sparky before I sell you to Old Lady Gibson."

"Beep bop."

"Hey, FU back you tin can." 6 said as he gave the floating ball the middle finger.

ED-E gave 6 a low powered zap with its laser to 6's hand.

"Ouch ya bugger. You shot me."

ED-E emitted a series of beeping noises that resembled a chuckle.

"So, does this happen between you two all the time and how do you understand him?" Twilight asked as she took a seat beside Gannon.

"Oh you have no clue senorita. They do this all the time. And I think he just naturally understands machines. So how long were you a slave?"

"About a week, luckily for me the eye patch was a turnoff for the men so we won't have any mini legionar …"

"Not trying to change the subject, but this safe house and the dead cazadors leads me to believe this was planned out." Arcade said before Twilight could finish and also inadvertently answering her question of what the bugs outside were called.

"It was, I entered The Fort with full intention of bringing the escapees here but they seemed they wanted to split. It took me a few days to plan this all out and to be honest, I would have attacked months sooner if it wasn't for me dropping off the map."

"So Raul, what happened to you?" Twilight asked while feeling the urge to vomit at the sight and smell of the ghoul.

"I'm a ghoul senorita. I was alive when the bombs fell and was just close enough to the blast to get a nice radiation bath, so now 200 or so years later, here I am."

Twilight nodded her head then looked towards Courier 6 after throwing the copious amount of questions for Raul out the window so she wouldn't light her brain on fire.

"Can you escort us to Novac please?"

"Sure can, and before I forget, how are you and Arcade so close?"

"Well first off my name is Twilight Sparkle, and it is hopefully going to change soon to Twilight Gannon."

"Ah, the senorita is in love with el doctor." Raul said with a smile.

"Don't flip out, but Boone and Cass are also getting married to some of her best friends." Gannon said

"What, both of them are marrying who?" 6 asked surprised at the thought of the stone cold killer and binge drinker finding their other half.

"Boone is getting married to a kind girl named Fluttershy, and Cass is getting married to a headstrong cowgirl named Applejack."

"When did Cass start getting into other women?" 6 asked puzzled.

"Ever since Applejack and her got drunk one night and slept with each other." Twilight replied, still not over the fact that one of her closest friends likes other women.

"So that's the reason they are together, been meaning to ask that for a while." Pinkie added.

"Please excuse my curtly behavior, but I never asked for your name. My name is Courier 6, The Courier, or just plain 6. Don't ask me for my real name because I suffer from bullet induced amnesia I received in a town called Goodsprings. That's Raul and the floating piece of scrap metal is ED-E"

"That's ok, mine is Pinkiemena Diane Pie but just call me either Pinkie Pie or just Pinkie."

"So since your friends are getting married, may I ask if you found someone also, and if you don't mind the invasion of privacy what gender?"

"The answer is I haven't and I'm actually split between looking for both. I want to go for guys but either they want to take advantage of my childishly playful personality that I now have some control over or are just plain freaked out by it, so I might decide to look for someone who doesn't think with an organ other than their brain."

Twilight gasped "Pinkie, please tell me you're not serious! Are you?"

"Twilight, tone down the homophobia, even if I turn out gay I'm still me and view you still as a friend but not the kind with benefits. You try being forced to undress in front of a legionnaire and being saved from being raped by Arcade's quick thinking just to lead to Caesar touching you and thinking about getting in your pants and see if it doesn't help with your opinion towards men." Pinkie said ending with her crossing her arms in displeasure.

"Sorry, it's just weird being female and having a close friend that likes other mares."

"Huh?" 6 grunted at the unusual word.

"Sorry, I slipped back into using mares instead of women in my vocabulary."

"Not from around here are you?"

"I was working up the nerve to ask you to help me and my friends get back to our home."

"What, is it an entirely different universe?" 6 said sarcastically.

"You're right."

"I have got to hear this." 6 said leaning forward.

For the next few hours Twilight told him everything that had happened to them.

Courier 6 stroked his faint goatee as he processed all the information when she finished.

"So you want my help to get you back to this Equestria place which is in a whole other universe?"

"Yes…but you don't believe me do you?"

"I fought a crew of aliens in the mountains, a gang of old ladies outside Cerulean Robotics, things that you had to dismember to kill, I've even been to Big Mountain and spoke to my own brain before so any damn thing is theoretically possible."

"What!?" Twilight asked shocked from both him believing her and the comment on him talking to his own brain.

"In case you're wondering, the jarheads in Big Mountain put in a mechanical brain, spine, and heart in me which allowed me to talk to my own brain."

"Did they coat your bones in adamantium and give you sharp claws?" Pinkie asked

"The medical technology used in that operation must have extremely astronomical medical scientific value!" Twilight said loudly in a single breath, ignoring Pinkie completely.

"Calm down a little, the legion is after us so we need to stay quiet. We head out in about 30 minutes when it is totally night so the legion has no chance in hell in spotting us."

"Beep blip pop *static*" Ed-E chirped out

"I can cuss alright. Its ok for me to swear and make the rules because I'm the one that repaired your sorry tail, got it?"

"Blip *static* beep *static*"

"Hey for that remark you're going outside."

Courier 6 opened up the shack door and was greeted by the thwack of lead on wood.

"Retribution!" some legionary called out in the distance.

"Any of you see Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid." Pinkie asked

"What?" was Raul's reply.

"Well it ended something like this but I'm changing it so we survive!" she yelled running out the door firing her .44 pistol while also wielding her energy sword.

A cluster of 5 legionaries had either bullet wounds to the head or cauterized slashes across their chest within 3 seconds of the rest of the group getting out of the door.

"Well what happened to you not looking for trouble?" Arcade asked.

"They took one of my best friends so this is what I say to them. You know the one time in your life you come across a person you really shouldn't have fucked with, yeah that would be me." Pinkie responded.

"Pinkie, watch the language!" Twilight said rudely as ED-E floated and stopped beside her head.

Pinkie looked straight at Twilight and crossed her arms. "I spent over a month wallowing in self-pity, blaming myself for Fluttershy getting hurt and all those men getting killed! I honestly tried to stop my violent side but dammit all this world wants to do is just screw us over and over again!" a few tears of hurt feelings began to flow from Pinkies eyes as she covered her face with her hands. "All I want now is to go back home."

Courier 6 walked over to Pinkie and put a hand on each shoulder and gazed his light brown eyes into her light blue eyes. "We often walk the long, broken, and perilous roads we don't want to go down, but we still do anyway, it teaches us to be better, smarter, and stronger people. I will help you get back on your right road."

"Thanks Courier 6…Twilight I'm sorry for acting like a big old meanie pants, I just was holding back so much anger in me the levee keeping it in just burst open."

"Apology accepted. But honestly it would now be a little awkward if I hugged you soooo…let's get moving."

Under the cover of darkness they slipped past any other hit squads by swimming from the bay all the way to the Bitter Springs Recreation Area and then ran all the way to Novac reaching the small town by sunrise.


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

Chapter 17 Reunion

It was early morning and the smell of the Mojave was the same as it always had been, the smell of sand, burnt gunpowder, and dirt. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon and it was already hellfire hot and the dry air did nothing to help cool the blazing sands surrounding the little makeshift walled town of Novac.

Manny Vargas was casually walking towards the dinosaur shaped gift shop from his motel room while whistling the NCR national anthem to take his shift as day guard. He was abruptly run over by a small mob of what looked like a mish mash of refugees and soldiers.

"What the…!" was all Manny could say before he hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of him by an extremely overdressed Arcade.

"Sorry Manny, we are just in a big hurry to go see some of our friends that I know are missing us." Arcade said as he extended a hand out to the sniper to help him up.

"That's all right, just watch where you're going next time." He replied calmly as he managed to pick himself off the ground by himself before giving himself a few de-dusting slaps to himself and his red First Recon beret that had fallen off when he was accidentally tackled. Arcade began to say something but was cut off.

"Well sorry my shift has almost started so I can't chat with you and Courier 6…wait a second, 6 your back, where were you!?" Manny asked quickly, completely forgetting it was his turn to watch over the town.

"I've been walking down the lonesome road that starts near Primm, I've Been gone way too long from the Mojave." 6 replied nearly monotone but hinting a slight bit of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to you? You seem a bit different."

"I learned a few hard lessons from Ulysses in the divide, came back a changed man who decided to pay Caesar a personal visit. During that visit I found Arcade and his friend attempting to rescue his future wife."

"I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie happily said as her hair finally poofed back into an afro at the opportunity to make a new friend.

"You're finally back!" Derpy yelled at the sight of the cluster of people. She ran all the way from the steps of the shop to Twilight and lifted her into a bear crushing hug. She was looking for Manny and instead found her lost friends.

"Gahk…Can't breathe…need air." Twilight said as the air was forced from her lungs.

"Sorry I just missed you all, I was so worried about you, now let's go see the others" Derpy said as she released a gasping Twilight

Manny left the group to take over guard duty.

The group pressed on towards Boone's motel room. They overheard Rainbow Dash in a deep chatting session with an elderly woman to the point that she hadn't noticed them.

"So that's how humans are able to fly without wings." Rainbow Dash said right as she glanced Twilight out the corner of her eye.

"OmygoshOmygosh thank Celestia your back!" Rainbow said as she jumped from the second floor railing and landed in a crouching stance. She was out of her power armor and was wearing a pair of blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up past the top of some simple brown leather boots and a smoke grey button up shirt with the top button undone to reveal a white undershirt.

"Hurry inside, everyone has been so worried about you 3. I'm going to talk with you later Ms. Whitman, it was great hearing about your past."

"Much obliged dearie. I wish I had wings like you did and could fly at will, I remember the days I was as fully energized as you,*sigh* shame those days are long since behind me. Oh listen to this old pilot ramble, I bet you want to give the good news to the rest of your friends." Daisy Whitman said to Rainbow as she waved goodbye.

Courier 6 and his companions followed Twilight as Rainbow was nearly pushing them all towards Boone's room.

Inside they found everyone still asleep. Fluttershy was sleeping on the bed with Boone who was in his usual attire. She had switched from the tight fitting armor Pinkie gave her to a more loose fitting blue dress while still keeping the armor's boots. The red and black color scheme of the boots clashed so badly with the light blue, Rarity most likely had steam rolling out her ears when she saw the outfit, speaking of which she was sleeping on the couch still in her red dress and shades.

Applejack and Cass who were sleeping together on a pair of bedrolls beside the couch were wearing blue jeans and checkerboard red and white button up shirts, the only difference between them was their hats and Applejack was wearing a black leather jacket instead of Cass's usual brown jacket.

Luna who was sleeping on a bedroll beside the bed was still wearing her camouflage combat armor but didn't have the wielding mask or her combat helmet.

Veronica was sleeping in her normal robes instead of her power armor and wasn't wearing her hood or power fist on a chair next to the couch. And finally to their surprise Lilly was sleeping while sitting in a chair next to Veronica, it appeared she had some sort of assault rifle and a massive sword made from what appeared to be a salvaged industrial fan blade of some sorts.

Seeing that the whole room was asleep Twilight did the most polite and etiquette appropriate thing that came to mind.

"Wake your lazy flanks up because were back!" she yelled causing everyone in the room to jump up with a start and scramble for their guns.

"Sweet Celestia Twilight, you have a death wish or something. That was very inappropriate. Are you trying to scare a mother to death?" Several people occupying the room said at the same time.

Luna giggled then spoke. "YOU THINK THAT WAS LOUD, HOW ABOUT THIS FOR LOUD!?" Luna yelled in the royal Canterlot tone at an impossible volume knocking Raul back a few steps.

"Holy sweet moly, the senorita can really yell loud eh boss?"

"Geese Louise Princess Luna that was very unnecessary." Derpy said as she tried to rub her temples through her helmet to no effect."

"Now why are you all arguing and scaring each other, don't you all realize that your friends have made it back safely?" Courier 6 said while ED-E and Raul took spots by his sides.

"Darling, Twilight scared us half to death. We all are grateful that there all back, but it's hard to have a reunion when you're scared for your life. Also who might you all be?" Rarity asked.

Raul answered for 6. "Well senorita, I am Raul Alfonso Tejada and this is my longtime companion Courier 6."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. So if you don't mind me asking, just what happened to you to end up like that?"

"I was alive during the Great War and was close enough to a nuclear explosion that I turned into a ghoul."

"So that's what they are. By any chance have you purchased a wig from this town?"

"No senorita, but if I did it probably would look wrong compared to the rest of me."

"I can tell you're a gentleman and wouldn't be ungentlemanly when speaking to a lady, but what does that word senorita mean?"

"Sorry for the confusion, it's from the language called Spanish which my people from where I'm from spoke before the war, it can have multiple meanings but the most common one is Ms."

"Beep boop pop bop *static*" ED-E chimed out.

"Of course he didn't mention you, you old tin can. Can't you tell he is entranced by this fine young lady?" Courier 6 said giving ED-E a playfully goofy smirk.

"Well senorita, since I introduced myself, how about you introduce me to your friends, and more importantly, yourself." Raul said not noticing Courier 6's comment

Rarity blushed. _Really a male far older than you who is straight from a zombie movie and from another dimension entirely, is seriously hitting on you? He is a gentleman so… bad Rarity, get those uncouth thoughts out your head_.

"Well I am Rarity Mallow, this is Fluttershy, and this is Applejack. I already suspect that you met Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie, Ms. Whooves, and Courier 6's other friends. Oh and where are my manners? Last but not least let me introduce you to Princess Luna, one of the rulers of Canterlot and the ruler of the night." Rarity said as she showed Raul around after without thinking grabbed his arm.

"Wow did Rarity just reveal her embarrassing last name to a total stranger? It looks like someone has been swept off their feet." Rainbow Dash butted in rudely.

"What's so embarrassing about her last name?" Courier 6 asked.

"My mother's name is Marsha Mallow and my coat color just added to that little annoying pun." Rarity said as she blushed after realizing she gave out that information. And even more after realizing she grabbed and still had hold of Raul's arm. He wasn't as squishy as he looked but she still didn't want to touch him. _Shame and He's such a nice gentleman_

"I don't get the pun." Courier 6 said.

"Marshmallows are a white pre-war junk food boss, it's very very chewy. Very tasty also, and bad for your health if you eat to many." Raul said

"WHAT!? Sweets being bad for your health. Back in Equestria, all I ever ate was sweets." Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"No wonder you were always so hyper. Seriously lay off them awhile to burn all that extra energy off." Twilight said.

"I work in a bakery for Mr. and Ms. Cake, so what did you expect?"

"Well with that aside, I overheard something about special tattoos that you get when Twilight was explaining the Equestria place to you boss." Raul said.

"Our cutie marks were revealed when we discovered what we were good at. There's a very interesting story behind all of ours so everyone pull up a chair while I explain how my friends and I received all ours."

Twilight explained all about how Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom, and how it caused a chain reaction amongst them so they all received their cutie marks at roughly the same time, the story drawing everyone's attention to her. It took about 30 minutes to explain the whole story.

"Wow that was a real good stroke of luck and timing. So you explained everyone's cutie marks except for Ms. Whooves and Ms. Luna." Cass said

"Before we continue on though, why are you here Lilly?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Grandma was worried about her little Diane. So I followed your friends to wait for my only granddaughter except for Tabitha, but she has her own radio station and doesn't visit grandma."

"Ok fair enough. Twilight, continue on with the flashbacks. I also might need to look back at these few paragraphs in the future to see about something."

Somewhere in a place unknown to man, a 4th wall was shattered like glass.

Luna cleared her throat. "Well I received my cutie mark well over a few thousand or even more years ago. So many years have gone by since, I lost track of time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. You are far older than me but you're not a ghoul and look no older than Twilight. How is that possible?" Raul asked before he realized he interrupted a royal figure "Please excuse my interruption Princess."

"It's alright. I was what you would call an alicorn back in Equestria so I lived a very long time. I don't remember the exact date I received my mark, but it was when alicorns were waging war with Discord, the spirit of disharmony. Our battles left the universe so shattered the sun and moon had to be raised and lowered by my sister and myself. Upon our victory over Discord and our ability to control the sun and moon, my sister and I were unanimously voted rulers of Equestria. Sadly due to our power we are worshipped like goddesses when we just want to be treated normally, but that status has kept many aggressors from our borders. Except for the changelings but there a whole other story altogether, so Ms. Whooves care to share your story?"

"It's a sad tale. I don't really want to tell after all the good news."

"What could be so sad a tale about bubbles as a cutie mark my dear Whooves?"

"Well it all started when I was young. I was invited to a party and was so excited about being invited. I never thought a girl who talked weird and eyes were messed up would be invited. Either I drank too much or someone slipped me something because a month later I was pregnant with Sparkler. I managed to raise her into young foalhood before Foal Protective Services came for her.

_Somewhere near Canterlot, several years ago._ Derpy was watching Sparkler play on a fuzzy lime green blanket during the nighttime fireworks ending the summer sun celebration under a shady oak tree on a hill with a good view of the festivities. To be such a good spot for viewing they were the only ones there on top of the small green grass hill.

An orange colored stallion with a brown mane with a pen and paper cutie mark was talking to Derpy out of earshot of Sparkler while she played with a few toy carriages occasionally looking at the bright flashes of the fireworks.

The stallion introduced himself as an agent of the Foal Protective Services and didn't give a name or any other information.

"Ms. Whooves I am deeply saddened that Foal Protective Services is here to claim your foal."

The few words hit Derpy like the piano she dropped on Twilight when she was following Pinkie.

She couldn't find any words to say except to ask "Please…why can't I keep my little Sparkler?" Her eyes were watering up and began to sting.

"Well you have severe medical handicaps making you both physically incapable and by law to keep your foal. Even if you didn't have the medical handicaps you are unmarried and also haven't discovered your cutie mark, so by another law you wouldn't be able to keep you foal."

"Can I have a few last minutes to say goodbye to my little muffin. I love her so much." Tears began to force their way out Derpy's eyes and she had to force all her will power not to cry. She didn't want Sparkler's last memory of her as a crying emotionally shattered wreck.

"Go ahead, if she means so much to you, take all the reasonable time you need." The stallion said. Even though it was his job to do this, he hated when he had to separate a foal from a non-abusive mother.

Derpy went over to where Sparkler was playing and began hugged her and stroking her mane.

"What's wrong mama? Don't cry." Sparkler said as she sensed her mother was in pain.

"It's alright everything is going to be all right." Derpy whispered softly in Sparkler's ear, her breath tickling Sparkler a little.

"Mama can you blow me some bubbles? You always make blow bestest bubbles." Sparkler giggled out.

All Derpy could do at this point was nod and hold back the tears. She grabbed the nearby purple colored bubble bottle that was intermixed with a few toys and unscrewed the white lid after shaking the bottle lightly and began to twirl around sending a glorious wave of bubbles flying, the fireworks changing the color of the bubbles with each flash.

The dam holding the tears back began to burst completely when Sparkler was giggling as she jumped around trying to pop the various bubbles.

Derpy put down the bottle and wiped a few tears out the corners of her eyes as she walked towards the stallion. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

"Mam, have you a wondrous summer sun celebration. Good day." The stallion said

This shocked Derpy. "What?" She asked confused

The stallion pointed to Derpy's flank at the cutie mark that now adorned her once blank flank. "That there cutie mark was earned by you being a good mother. I'd be dammed to Tartarus before I take a foal from a good mother."

After she confirmed her cutie mark was really there, Derpy hugged him and quickly ran over to Sparkler and wrapped her in a hug while she spun around. Tears she was holding back finally coming out as tears of joy.

"Mommy don't cry. Please, please don't cry mommy. Tell me what's wrong mommy and I'll make it all better."

"I'm just so happy right now my little muffin. Everything is going to be fine." Derpy choked through the tears as she nuzzled Sparklers coat.

"Mommy you have your mark you have your mark, and it's bubbles. I always knew you blew the bestest bubbles." Sparkler exclaimed as she saw her mother's mark and then buried her face deep in her mother's blond mane.

The stallion looked back at the two and wished them a perfect life as he walked off.

_Present_

"Whoa, that is a very touching story, although it's not that sad due to you being able to keep your daughter. So do you have any more children?" Courier 6 asked.

"After I had Dinky they wanted to take her right away due to them blaming it on medical grounds. The stallion that wanted to take Sparkler came to my defense and fought for me to keep Dinky. I would have won without his help because I was married to The Dr. and had my mark." Derpy said as she removed her helmet to wipe tears out her eyes.

She flipped her helmet to gaze into the bright red eye lenses. The helmet was covered all over with tally marks and the words LOST COUNT were scratched into the side of the helmet. "I miss Dinky and Sparkler so much. I can kill so easy here because I imagine if my little muffins lived in this dangerous place, so I kill as many of any outlaw bastards as I can to make this place safe for other families."

"A respectable road to walk." Courier 6 said.

"I finally have to admit that my fiancée is not lying about her past." Arcade said. All doubt about Equestria's existence was blown away by the stories told.

"I have to ask you something. Why are you three getting married so soon? Fluttershy you were in a coma so you haven't dated Boone much. Applejack and Cass, you two just slept a drunken night together and fell madly in love. The only one here that has actually had time to build a relationship is Twilight." Pinkie Pie asked shocking all with the question.

Veronica knew an answer that would satisfy Pinkie's question. "We'll, as we all know life expectancy is short in this little slice of heaven, so people tend to live their lives at a faster rate due to living a shorter time. Raul told me once that people lived to be as old as 100 before they died of natural causes instead of a legion spear in their gut at 30."

The others, Arcade especially, shivered at the thought of the Legion concurring the Mojave.

"I guess that does make sense." Pinkie said satisfied with the answer.

"You want to get married and have children?" Cass asked

"Married yes, as for kids, not right now. Pound and Pumpkin are a handful just to foalsit, and what kind of mother would I be? What would my kids turn out like? Seriously look at who their mother would be. I often bounce off the walls and break physics like I'm the spawn of Discord himself."

"You would be a great mother and I believe you would burn all your energy watching your children."

"Applejack, I still can't believe you're marrying Cass. I always assumed you were the straightest mare in Equestria." Twilight said.

"Well sugar cube, I wasn't always into mares. I just found out after I did what you would do… experiment."

Twilight had to admit in the back of her mind she would have done a little experimenting in the bed with another woman like she experimented with Arcade.

"Heh, even I have had a few male companions in the past." Arcade said.

"What…how long is it until I start looking at other women!?" Twilight exclaimed. She had no idea that her future husband played both sides of the fence.

"Right about now." Pinkie Pie said as she ran over to Twilight and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Wha…huh…what the hell Pinkie?" Twilight babbled out as she pushed Pinkie away. Her cheeks turned brighter red than Rudolph's nose.

"None of us are married yet, so I can still throw one of those kinds of parties!" Pinkie enthusiastically giggled out as she pulled a stereo out of nowhere and pressed play.

_I'm sexy and I know it. Ahhh girl look at that body. Ahhh girl look at that body_. _I I I work out_

The stereo began to blare out, as Pinkie began to dance like she was in a club.

ED-E blew the radio to pieces.

"Hey I borrowed that cd and radio from Vinyl."

"Blip bop boop"

"For once I agree with ED-E. Just what the hell was that garbage?" Courier 6 asked.

"Never heard of LMFAO? Oh, of course you haven't, all you have is old old music. The kind Granny Smith listens to on her whatchamacallit a phone."

"Wait, you borrowed that from Vinyl, as in Vinyl Scratch? Did you…date her?" Twilight asked.

"Dating is putting it nicely. We didn't date per say, we were just having some real good fun with Octavia, and boy did she play sounds out me like her cello."

"When the legionnaire questioned you, you said you were a virgin." Arcade said with a puzzled expression.

"He asked me if I slept with men before. Plus all we did was kiss and massage. I know Vinyl from all the parties I had her DJ and eventually I just asked her out of the blue to blow off some steam, after the stallion I was dating wanted to take me back to his place, I know what would have happened if I accepted the offer or any of the others before him. Assholes think that I'm just a simple little naive party girl who they can sleep with and run off the next day, my mother warned me of people like that and it probably has saved me from a life of humiliation, because what perfect stallion for me would date the town whore."

"Can we please start talking about how we can get home and not talk about who were marring or sleeping with." Twilight said. Half annoyed from the unwanted kiss and the other half that their conversation degraded from cutie marks to sex.

"Well I have an idea. I have this transportalponder gun that can only carry me to and from Big Mt."

"Let me see it please." Pinkie Pie said as courier 6 fumbled around his bag to pull out the device.

"Hmm…if a large enough power source is plugged into it, and I recalibrate it and focus the device with some sort of array. I could possibly rip a hole into the appropriate location and get us home. The only problem is that it needs a ridiculous amount of power and if I do it wrong a few possible… consequences may happen. 1) we could blow up both dimensions 2) we open the portal and it doesn't close allowing for free teleportation among dimensions 3) we burn out the device and lose the only current lead on getting home and deprive 6 a way to get to that Big Mt. place." Pinkie Pie said

"The jarheads at Big Mt. wouldn't help me if I asked for anything. All they care about is their goals and lobotomizing humans. Ulysses actually derailed the trains that once ran their to escape." Noted Courier 6

"So this is our only current option." Twilight asked.

"Seems like it's so, but it's worth the risk. Well 6, by any chance you have any uranium on you? All I need is a smidge for a backyard reactor."

"As a matter of fact I have 7 mini-nukes. I also have a few model rockets containing some radioactive material. Dare I ask, how do you know all of this?"

"Don't ask, I just do. Also I need a chemistry set, a radiation suit or radiation resistant power armor, a crowbar, some hot plates, and a place a good distance from town."

"I'll see what I can do for you."

After that Twilight carried Luna and Fluttershy to the bathroom to talk.

"So how are you both feeling? The both of you have been through so much I feel the need to help in any way I can."

"Well I have been through worse. I was turned into an evil villain who wanted to usurp the power from my sister, kill other ponies, and then there's the fact I was banished to the moon for a thousand years. Although don't let me fool you, it is hard to cope with. Ironic how the one who can give sweet dreams to thousands can't keep herself from waking up in the middle of the night screaming, often in the royal Canterlot voice. It also is strange how I don't have to raise the moon every night and sleep through it."

"Why don't you seek help?"

"Once we get back to Equestria I will seek the best professional help at my disposal. I have been going to the same therapist for treatment since I was cleansed of being Nightmare Moon and only want to see her. Ms. Connor has helped me with speaking normally and readjusting to modern ways. A lot has changed actually. More mixed relationships between the members of the three tribes, a more openness towards same gender couples, and more technology, in the old days we didn't even know what CDs or disk jockeys even meant."

Fluttershy seen that Twilight was looking at her expecting a response "Well I actually have accepted what happened to me as a good thing. If the fiends never attacked us, Boone wouldn't have had to save us and I would never have found out that I loved him, or become pregnant with our two sons."

"I may not act like it, but I'm actually glad for both you and Applejack. She may be into other mares but love is love. As for you I will support 100 percent of the way. Applejack about 90 though, but who am I to judge."

"Whoa…zao…jeepers creepers, that was a big doozy on the old patented Pinkie Pie Pinkie sense o meter!" Pinkie called out from the main room. Obviously Twilight accepting yet again something she can't understand was a big shocker.


	18. Chapter 18: The Power of Atom

Chapter 18 The Power of Atom

It was a week after the reunion of everyone. Pinkie Pie locked herself into a hastily built laboratory shack and was working day and night non-stop on a small reactor to power the portal home. Pinkie's nonstop working was paying off although she hadn't eaten or slept in days. She had consumed the last of the bottles of water she had when she started but she was nearly completed with the laborious, energy draining task.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity were concerned about Pinkie, so they decided they would carry her some food and water, after all she was working so hard and needed a break, and they were the elements of loyalty and generosity.

Rainbow was waiting about 10 feet from the shack as Rarity went to knock on the door. Well to their surprise a yellow radiation suit clad Pinkie Pie came barreling out the door.

"Shit shit shit shit get down!"

Rarity turned watching Pinkie run, with Rainbow still looking at the building. Both of them were too confused to listen.

Pinkie managed to make it midways between them before a powerful explosion knocked the three women into the dirt. Rainbow Dash, even though she was further from the blast, was thrown the furthest by it and hit her head on a stone and was rendered unconscious.

Rarity was thrown only a few feet back and was coughing and hacking up…blood. Pinkie began dragging her away from the burning wreckage that was once her lab.

_No no no no no…I can't go out like this, I not even in my own body!_ Rarity's mind screamed at her as she writhed in pain, her body felt like it was on fire.

No Bark Noonan, the crazy hermit of Novac, found Rainbow in a fetal position and in a moment of lucidity, threw her over one of his shoulders and quickly began carrying her to safety.

Courier 6, Applejack, and Twilight were helping Rainbow who was still unconscious while the others and several townspeople began to run towards the site of the explosion.

Arcade immediately gave Rarity two doses of med-x and a stimpack. He then administered a blood bag full of Rad-away to her.

The radiation needle on her pipboy didn't go down and she began to shiver and violently puke.

Raul came to help but eyed the rad meter. "Damn, boss, that much radiation should have killed her. I think…no no, she's in the first stage of ghoulification."

"Wha…wha…what!?" Rarity managed to choke through the pain.

Raul put a hand on each of her shoulders and began to stare straight into her blue eyes.

"Well Rarity, I don't know any other way to say this so I won't sugarcoat it for you. You are turning into a ghoul."

Rarity looked away and emptied what was left in her stomach with some additional blood. Lucky for her she quit coughing blood after that, just a normal hacking cough afterwards though.

Raul refocused her head towards his. "I know this is hard but stay calm. Ignore the pain and focus all your strength on getting home. If you focus hard enough on anything other than pain, you won't snap and go feral."

Rarity began thinking hard of back home, her sister, her embarrassing parents, her boutique, her friends, the gentleman gazing into her tear stung eyes. All the pain began to melt away. She quit having to cough or cry. All the pain just started to vanish.

After about 5 minutes of staring into Raul's eyes all she felt was the warm radiation coursing through her.

Raul helped Rarity up and began looking her over.

"What are…?" Rarity started then realized it wasn't her regular singsong voice, but a raspy hiss that only hinted that it belonged to this beautiful woman.

"You're already starting to ghoulify. That can either be really good or really bad. Too fast, you snap and go feral, too slow and it's a very excruciatingly painful path to insanity and feralization."

"What…happens…now?" Rarity's throat felt like she swallowed gasoline and ate a lit match.

"I help you through this ordeal. Don't panic, that's the last thing you need to do, but next you start losing hair and then your skin dries out and begins to fall off."

"Is there…a way to…reverse it?" Rarity asked. Her throat began to feel better but still kept its rasp.

"No…" Raul said softly.

Rarity felt devastated, she wasn't prejudice against ghouls but to be frank, they did smell slightly and looked like they came out a horror movie. Tears began to roll from her eyes once more.

"Keep calm senorita. Arcade and Twilight are scientist types. I know they can find a way to help you."

Her friends then popped back in her mind. How could she be so selfish?

The pain began to return to Rarity's throat. "Ra…Rainbow Dash, Is she…*cough* alright?"

Courier 6 arrived just in time from helping rainbow to answer her question. "Her body didn't reject the Rad-away and she's not showing any signs of ghoulifying, although we need to wait for her to regain conciseness to be sure."

"What about Pinkie?"

Pinkie ripped the hood off the banana yellow suit. Her hair was yet again as flat as a board, and she was on the verge of bawling like a newborn. "I'm in a radiation resistant suit so I'm fine but forget me, I'm so terribly sorry for this, I just don't know what caused my lab to pull a Chernobyl on me."

"I need to…see Rainbow Dash now."

"Can you walk well enough?" Veronica asked

Rarity attempted a few steps before she stumbled and was caught by Raul and Arcade who then slipped their heads under an arm and began carrying her towards Boone's motel room where Rainbow was.

"I feel like…my whole body is sunburned, inside…and out."

"That's normal. I may have forgotten most everything from before the war, but my ghoulification and watching some of my amigos and familia suffer a fate worse than death, forever wandering the Mexican wasteland as shattered unrecognizable husks of their former selves…" Raul began to ramble on, all the painful memories coming back to him from over 200 years ago.

Rarity knew that world ending weapons must have affected everyone. He lost his friends and family to the dreadful war and it must have been hard on him.

"How did you keep from going feral?" she asked, finally able to complete a full sentence without stopping.

"I honestly have no clue. Well were here, let's see how senorita Dash is doing."

Inside, Twilight was desperately running this way and that, retrieving medical supplies and other various items. Finally after about a minute, Arcade had enough and took over. Quickly undoing and redoing improperly wrapped gauze on Rainbow's head.

Finally after everyone managed to settle down except for Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie who were shaking profusely due to the adrenalin coursing through them for obvious reasons. Rainbow Dash coughed a few times and quickly leaned up on the bed and began looking around.

"Hey guys, sooooo… can you please take the bandages off of my face, I can't see."

Applejack was not in the mood for a prank. "Um sugar cube, quit playing around, there's nothin coverin your face." As said that she looked closely at Rainbow Dash. She then noticed the light glazing over her once brightly colored eyes.

"Well why can't I see a hand in front of my face?" Rainbow retorted as she felt her face and came to the shocking conclusion that she didn't have any bandages obscuring her vision.

"No no no," she repeated over and over.

Rainbow began to sniffle and cry. Her nose then started running. "I can't be blind! I want to become a Wonderbolt, why, why me!?"

"I'm useless now. I won't be able to fly or do any tricks anymore. How will I be able to control the weather if I can't see the bucking clouds? Why dammit, why, why, why? Someone anyone please wake me up right now, this has to be a dream, I can't really be blind!"

She began to cry heavily into her hands. "I'm useless to everyone now…someone please, anyone…kill me! I'm a worthless blind mare now, so what do I have left to live for?"

Everyone was speechless except for Luna who was dressed in a midnight black dress Rarity made during that week. She sat on the bed and began to hug Rainbow and stroke her hair as Rainbow buried her face into her breasts muffling her wails of sorrow like a kid would do to their mother.

Everyone was devastated at how low of a point Rainbow was brought to. She wanted to die and no one could really blame her.

Her friends new that she was overly competitive, physical, and enjoyed flying, and Twilight new she secretly loved to read…all of that, taken in a flash.

Those who didn't know her that well knew that a blind person in the Mojave was as good as dead. No one would want to support a blind person who couldn't work to make up for any received help. Courier 6 understood this well due to the desert ranger's journal entries in Zion Vally.

Luna then began singing very softly Fluttershy's favorite song.

"Hush now quiet now, it's time to lay down your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed…" The soft voice and the gentle hand caressing her hair began to sooth and calm her, and soon she stopped crying and just huddled up to Luna as she repeated the children's sweet lullaby over and over again.

"Shhh…Rainbow it will be ok."

"No it won't I'm blind and useless now." she said as she started sniffling again

"Let me tell you the story of one brave little filly named Snowdrops." Luna started as Rainbow managed to huddle even closer into Luna. Luna told her story like she was speaking to a small child at bedtime.

"Snowdrops was a young little filly who wanted to do wondrous things. The only problem was that she was blind. No one wanted to work with her on a project for school because of it. One night while she was lying on a cloud thinking, a speck of snow hit her on the nose. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind and she pulled a feather out one of her wings and began to chip and scrape away at the speck of snow. The next day when she presented her assignment to my sister and me, we were so moved by her that we took her idea and made it a tradition to use a unique design in every flake of snow. And because of her, that is why snowflakes are hoofmade to this day."

Rainbow stopped sniffling and looked her glazed over eyes into Luna's eyes.

"Is the…that true?"

"Rainbow Dash, I would never give false hope to someone when I can give them a truly real hope."

"What can I do? My mark was given to me by my speed and flying skill."

"You can do lots of things. You just have to figure out what like little Snowdrops." A tear fell from Luna's eye and hit Rainbows leg.

"What's wrong Luna?"

Luna had to wait a few seconds to find the words and courage to say something. "Since I was an alicorn, I outlived little Snowdrops, and then we used up the last snowflake made by her, the original snowflake that she presented to us."

"I…I can make some snowflakes for you when we make it back to Equestria."

"I would love that very much." Luna said as she hugged Rainbow like a daughter "How are you feeling?"

"You shown me I have something to look forward to even though I'm blind."

"I need to talk to Twilight now, she stepped out the door with Pinkie, it will only be a moment ok. I'm going to leave now to talk to her and I will be right back."

"Please, please don't go!" Rainbow exclaimed as she gripped tight to Luna. Luna was the only reason she felt like living and didn't want to separate from her touch.

"Were in Boone's room, I will only be gone out the door a second and your surrounded by the rest of your friends. Courier 6 and his robotic companion will keep good care of you."

"Please hurry back. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help me." Rainbow said as Luna stepped out the door.

Rarity coughed to clear her throat. Everyone was rendered speechless by Rainbow's breakdown so she decided to start off simple. "I wonder how Pinkie Pie is feeling. She probably blamed herself for what happened."

"Wait who is that?"

"It's me, Rarity. The explosion is turning me into a ghoul. A patch of my hair has already fallen out."

Rainbow Dash didn't feel as bad now. At least she had her tom boyishly good looks to her.

Rarity didn't feel all that bad about herself due to her still being able to see, and she now had an excuse not to be repulsed by Raul.

They continued on talking and everyone took turns comforting Rainbow. Outside Luna and Twilight were talking to Pinkie Pie.

"It's not your fault. They were bringing you snacks when everything went wrong." Twilight said

"No it is my fault. I didn't use the appropriate precautions and everything just exploded. Dammit why the fuck do I just keep getting my friends hurt!" Pinkie Pie screamed in rage as she gave Manny Vargas's room door a left handed punch leaving a fist sized hole in the wood. The adrenalin fueled rage caused her to not even register pain as she obviously had a few cracked or broken bones in her hand.

"First it was Fluttershy in Vault 3, second and third was just a little while ago! Now it's back to square one with no way home in the foreseeable future."

"I told you many moons ago that the wasteland swallows up heroes." A distinct monotone voice said.

Twilight, Luna, and Pinkie turned to look at a shirtless African American male who was wearing bloody bandages around his stomach, a respirator, and using a golden eagle topped flagpole as a walking stick limp up to them.

"Are you Ulysses?" Twilight asked remembering what the unmistakable voice said about lonesome road long ago.

"Yes, Courier 6 thinks I am dead, but he knows you simply can't kill a courier." As Ulysses said that, it was as if he said a magic word summoning courier 6 out of the room.

Courier 6 almost instantly spotted Ulysses "What are you doing here? I killed you in the Divide."

"Didn't kill, only defeat and teach a lesson. Word travels fast of Caesars death. It seems you want to unite the Mojave under the flag of the bear after cutting off bull's horns."

"How did you escape the missile silo as it tore itself to shreds?"

"Used Old Glory to limp out of the back exit that you so foolishly overlooked."

"I shot you multiple times."

"Benny shot you in the head. Any questions?"

"Why are we conversing like civilized people after we tried to kill each other?"

"Because I know of a way for them to get home."

Pinkie Pie was suspicious of this strange monotone character "Why should we trust you?" she asked, her hand was now starting to throb a little from her calming down and her adrenalin wearing off.

"Courier 6's bag bears the mark of the sun."

Courier 6 quickly looked over his bag and discovered that on the flap on the inside bore a faded to the point of invisibility yellow and orange sun in the shape of Celestia's cutie mark

"All will be explained in due time Courier."


	19. Chapter 19: Leaving

Chapter 19 Leaving

This chapter starts directly after the last sentence in chapter 18. Also this is** NOT** the final chapter

"Forget in due time, explain now." Courier 6 demanded

"For this performance I need an audience. Summon the rest of your people and I will tell all I know and may answer a few questions." Ulysses responded in his usual monotone voice.

Instead of them assembling an audience they just brought him into Boone's room.

"You have your audience now speak."

"I shall do it when I please. And pleased am I. …so where do I begin? Let's try during the Great War, nation against nation, with little time before the apocalypse rained atomic hellfire, America decided to invest in creative ways of winning the war."

Applejack was tired of fooling around, she wanted him to cut to the chase. "So how in tarnation does that get us home?"

"Scientists decided to try and build a portal facility to anywhere to summon new allies. They succeeded in building something they called a dimensional gate, and a place called Equestria was mentioned only once in an old terminal, as a peaceful dimension ruled by a queen of the sun."

"Celestia during my banishment to the moon." Luna was intrigued by this information, Celestia had never told her of any strange travelers, although it would have been over 200 years ago.

"Yes, American envoys went through the portal and were turned into native specimens. They spoke with this Celestia and explained their situation. She wouldn't help them and sent them back with enchanted bags that could hold anything you put in it up to a certain weight."

"My BOTI bag."

"BOTI?" Rarity asked

"Bigger on the inside, how else do you think I carry around mini-nukes, fat man, and all my other stuff all the time? Sorry Ulysses continue on." 6 said before mentally facepalming for being polite to someone who wanted to nuke the NCR and Caesars Legion.

"So is this facility still active?" Twilight asked

"Yes and no. It still exists but lacks several components needed to run. However a few here like the robot could probably make the necessary repairs."

"Last ED-E in the divide sacrificed himself to save two nations."

"Who said it was in the divide? As a matter of fact it is in the old bunker used by the Brotherhood of Steel. The terminals in the divide are connected to the facility. I will return to the divide and open the door to the facility. I also have enough communicators used by the pre-war military to link us all together and I can reset the robot to broadcast through the devices."

"There's only one problem." Veronica started "A bunker full of pre-war tech junkies crammed into a tiny space will notice if a door opens up."

"I know that. I will shut down the bunker and drive them out by bursting a few pipes, leaking gas, shutting off the vents…"

"They may be assholes but there still my family."

"I know that. I don't plan on killing anyone anymore. I have a plan A. That was plan B, Courier you have enough pull with the NCR and Brotherhood to allow solace for the gears by the bear. Tell them to make the gears a Special Forces unit of elite brothers in arms, whose camaraderie is forged by the heat of a laser and symbolized by a suit of power armor. The bear will accept this, go now and form an alliance."

Plan A went off without a cinch with the Brotherhood successfully, although slightly hesitantly, annexed into the NCR's ranks and in a week they were at the door to the facility in the now empty bunker. Courier 6 and many of the group were carrying various parts and tools to possibly repair the facility.

Lilly was in her normal attire, Veronica was in her T-51b power armor and hood, Rainbow Dash however was in combat armor due to her blindness preventing her from putting on the heavy armor, Raul was also wearing combat armor, so was Arcade, Twilight, Rarity, Luna, and Pinkie Pie.

Applejack and Cass were also wearing combat armor but unlike the others they had their hats instead of helmets, Fluttershy who now had a sizable baby bump, was wearing the blue dress still so she wouldn't put any unneeded stress on herself although she considered the fact that the transformation when teleporting to Equestria may kill her unborn children but she would rather have them die not knowing the hell of the Mojave than live in fear and turmoil,

Courier 6 was in his T-45d power armor, Derpy was in her ranger armor minus the helmet to accommodate for the earpiece communicator Ulysses gave the group, and Boone as always refused to change out of his normal clothing.

"Ulysses were ready, open the door." A nearly completely ghoulified Rarity said into her communicator's speaker.

_Hishhh wirrr_ the hydraulic door hissed as it slid open revealing an elevator.

"Wait here, if this thing breaks I would prefer if Fluttershy wasn't on it." Boone said as Lilly stopped him from getting on and stepped inside.

"I will be the one to check it to see if it is safe for my little Diane to ride in." Lilly said to Pinkie who now had her left hand wrapped in gauze with a few fingers in a splint.

Lilly pressed the down button and the elevator began to descend straight down without the door resealing.

After a minute the elevator returned with a brightly smiling Lilly.

"Everyone get in, it's safe"

The group descended in the rather fast elevator deep into the bowels of the hidden section of the bunker. Finally after about 30 seconds the elevator stopped and a door opened into a white tiled hospital like lobby lit by emergency lighting.

Veronica pressed her earpiece to turn on the microphone. "Ok were in what now Ulysses?"

"These old blueprints I'm looking over now show that there is a hallway to your left. There are three doors. The first one is to the observation area, second to the power station, and the one directly down the hall is a supply closet. Scavenge the supply closet and then make your way two the power station to make the necessary repairs."

The group opened up the door to find a few skeletons and 3 ghouls down the dull grey cement hall. Raul and Rarity killed them before anyone could react. They both knew the hell they went through and put them out of their misery with a single bullet to the head from Maria and Raul's .357.

Rarity let out a sigh, she felt like karma was smiling at her for killing the one ghoul she downed "So let's get going were almost home."

The others in the group just nodded at the two ghoulish gunslingers and made their way down the long corridor. They reached the door they needed to open and quickly flipped the switch to open the door. It opened to reveal a 10 by 20yd room crammed full of shelving with parts and tools.

"Well we didn't need to bring anything with us. Everything we need is right here." Cass said

"Well let's get to work." Twilight added.

Everyone split into groups. Veronica, Twilight, Arcade, ED-E, and 6 began to look at the heavily damaged power station.

Raul used his knowledge of repairing things over his life and followed the technology sensed peoples instructions to repair the generators and other electronics.

Applejack found a heavy piece of equipment. A micro-fusion cell powered arc-wielder to be exact, and began lugging it around, following Pinkie Pie's instructions on where to weld due to her being unable to work because of her broken left hand.

Rainbow just sat with Luna and twiddled her thumbs due to her blindness, when she had the idea of feeling around on some spare parts and began to tinker with them despite her lack of vision.

Boone and Cass began carting various tools and supplies around to various people helping with anything they really could, they often handing Rainbow Dash a spare tool or piece of scrap to toy around with.

Fluttershy and Luna idly chatted and kept Rainbow Dash company. Luna then begun to notice that Rainbow could disassemble any piece of junk with an obvious screw hole she could feel and then seen she could reassemble the parts without even trying. (Or looking for that matter)

"So Rainbow how are you feeling right now?"

"Wish I could see so I could help. Why are you just sitting here with me, I understand Fluttershy due to her pregnancy?"

Luna sighed a looked down. "Well I feel like I owe Snowdrops to comfort anyone that is in a situation like hers."

Rainbow put down the steam gauge assembly she was tinkering with and scooted over a little closer to Luna and began to rest her head on Luna's shoulder.

"Thanks. I wish I knew something I was good at though."

"You seemed to be able to take the complicated parts and break them down then put them back together."

Rainbow was thrown for a loop. "Wait I was able to put them back together correctly?"

"Yes it seems that way and it also seems that you still keep the speed of your flight in your hands. I never would be able to take the parts apart and put them back together that fast."

Rainbow let out a laugh and blushed a little. "You're just telling me things to cheer me up."

"No I am very serious that you have a skill that you can use. Also we will be in Equestria soon so we can use magic to see about fixing your eyes."

"Thanks, you always seem to know what's best."

Luna new she learned a thing or two from Ms. Connor. "Go to therapy a few times and you begin thinking like your doctor."

Rainbow was slightly puzzled "Huh, never mind." She shrugged the thought off and figured it was private.

The three women took turns talking back and fourth amongst one another.

After about 5 grueling hours of hard work, it was time to pull the lever on the side of the power station.

Boone pulled the lever down and the giant generator hummed to life as the regular bright lights turned on and the emergency lighting turned off.

Finally the group moved into the observation area that had glass looking into the portals room. The portal was nothing more than a shiny silver disk on the concrete under what appeared to be four copper colored tesla coils.

"The computer just registered that power has been restored. There is a terminal in the middle of the room that should set the dimensional destination. Set it to 41114079 that should make it go to Equestria if the log states correctly."

Twilight quickly typed the code

"When you type it in, press the red button next to the terminal and that should start the process of opening a gate to your home."

Fluttershy quickly slammed down on the red button before Twilight could flinch.

A streak of electricity jumped from one coil to the next creating an electric square amongst the coils. A single arc jumped from one coil to the disk.

The screech of a metal door opening was followed by the hellish yell of a ghoul, followed by what sounded like 50 more.

They turned around to see a tattered combat armor clad ghoul charge them before Cass erased its face with some 20 gauge buckshot from her caravan shotgun.

"Who opened that door?" Applejack asked as she readied her shotgun

"It was automatically opened from the activation of the Dimension Gate. Turrets in that hall are picking up a massive amount of movement toward you." Ulysses said. And for once his normal monotone voice was replaced by panic. "Barricade into the gate room. The second beam should activate now."

As Ulysses finished the second beam jumped from another coil and struck the disk which now had two arcs of electricity running to it.

"Everyone get into the room now, all the turrets in the room are down and the sentries are unresponsive!" Ulysses yelled into the communicator. He wanted to return them home to make up for all the wrong he had committed, a penance for his sins.

They moved into the portal room just as a dozen ghouls poured out the opened door snarling.

Veronica tried to close the door they entered but the rusty hydraulic door jammed leaving it halfway open.

Ghouls began pouring though this breach as the occupants began unloading their weapons into any ghoul they saw.

Derpy discarded her empty rifle and began fighting with her ranger sequoia. Boone and Fluttershy were hip firing their rifles and quickly ran out of ammo.

_Boom zzzt_ went the 3rd of the 4 coils, only one remained. The activation of the 3rd coil shook the rusty door and it finished closing, the busted safety mechanisms on the door failed to work and a ghoul was cut in half at the hips.

Applejacks last shotgun shell splattered its brains into the floor. With all the ghouls kept out by a solid albeit rusty metal door and explosive resistant glass all they had to do was wait for the final coil to arc off and open the portal.

The whole time Pinkie was armed with a combat knife in her good hand and was in a corner protecting the defenseless Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was going nearly insane due to her not being able to help with this fight.

Ulysses called out over the communicator and did not sound pleased. "No, no, why didn't it mention that earlier? You have to manually activate the last beam from the terminal in the observation room

Lilly took her sword and used it as a pry bar for the hydraulic door opening it up just a crack. Rarity put her remaining plasma grenades through the crack and Lilly let the door slam back shut. 4 plasma grenades exploded in unison scorching the ghouls and reducing a few to puddles of glowing green sludge.

They opened up the door and used what little ammo for their remaining weapons they had left into the last of the ghouls and Twilight immediately completed the final step for opening the portal from the terminal when the last ghoul fell by a now empty Maria.

_Shaboom zzzzzzzzzzzt whishhhhhh_ a bubble like ball of electricity resonated off the disk as the fourth beam hit it. The electricity then dissipated into a foggy image of a green grass field.

Everyone quickly gathered around the portal to Equestria.

"So this is it your finally home." Courier 6 said

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Cass asked.

"You all have been good friends but I must stay, for the Mojave is my road and I plan to walk it till it ends me. All of you go and live better lives than you had here."

"Beep blip bop pop blip beep zzt"

"Thanks for staying buddy but you deserve better."

"Beep"

"I can't make you go and I appreciate you sticking by me bu…"

"Blip beep pop"

"Oh you're just jealous that I have to travel around with only Rex."

"No you don't. I can't abandon my grandkids. I will stay little Jimmy." Lilly said still calling Courier 6 little Jimmy again.

"Alright you guys can stay with me. I guess this is goodbye then."

"We will miss but never forget you." Veronica said.

Everyone stepped into the portal save for ED-E, Lilly, and 6 at the same time holding hands so they wouldn't be scattered all across Equestria, after everyone left through it the portal closed down automatically.


	20. Chapter 20: Awake

Chapter 20 Awake

(AN: Chapter is a little boring at first because it's just them waking up and talking with each other)

The pain from changing due to teleporting wasn't as bad as the accidental time, but it still hurt like heck to go from one dimension to the other and it still knocked everyone out.

Twilight was the first to awaken, she quickly sat up noted all of them were still in their armor which in the process of teleporting ponyfied along with them. They were apparently in a mostly clear grassy flat field dotted sparsely with a few small bushes and trees, Canterlot a good distance on top of one of the distant mountains. The fresh, moist air burning her lungs slightly.

After concluding that they were all ponies and the city in the background was of course Canterlot, she just laid back down in the heavenly soft grass and felt like sleeping.

Arcade was the second to wake up and groggily began to look around but could barely see due to a haze in his eyes. He habitually tried to stand up but immediately ended up on his flank, the shock from the fall clearing the haze.

He nearly passed out (again) from shock as he began to look at himself.

He was now a brown coated pony with a blond mane. His glasses and armor fit his new form perfectly with his helmet having a horn poke out a hole in it.

Twilight heard Arcade talking to himself and jumped right on up and quickly done a little shake to stretch out and noticed Arcade sitting down and examining himself as he was facing away from her, so she decided to blink right in front of him.

"Hey Arcade!" Twilight said in an unnecessarily loud voice.

"Gahh what the hell!?" Arcade yelped in shock as he jumped up and came back down standing on his hoof tips like a cat. He then noticed the very lovely looking purple colored unicorn in front of him was Twilight and all he could do was stare at the lovely mare.

She knew Arcade was checking her out, so she decided to toy with him and put on a cute little sexy pose for him, which caused his horn to erupt a few sparks of magic.

Arcade felt his horn "Well this is completely new for me. And it also appears I am the same species as you, what did you call it?"

"Unicorn, we can use magic like telekinesis, and as you saw me teleport right in front of you. Also check this out." Twilight's horn began to glow a soft purple.

Twilight removed her combat helmet and then her eye patch. Her eye was now there undamaged.

"What? How is that even possible?" Arcade asked at the sight of Twilight's fixed eye.

"Magic duh. The switchblade didn't gouge out my eye completely so there was something left to repair off of with my magic. It's not completely restored so I will most certainly need corrective glasses to see completely with this eye. And if you're wondering why I have this spell, I may have accidentally damaged my eye once before by looking through a telescope at the sun."

Arcade was amazed, she could help Rainbow "So, can you fix Rainbow Dash's eyes?"

"Sadly no, the spell I used can only be cast on who's casting it."

"Damn, so any idea why my horn was impersonating a firework?"

Twilight chuckled. "Well it happens to unicorns, mostly in the males but sometimes females, they sort of have magic surges when aroused, so I take it you like what you see." Twilight said a bit seductively at the end.

"Well let's wake the rest of our friends and we can see about making some more magic later."

Twilight wanted to face hoof at the cheesy sex joke, but then she decided what the hell and started thinking of creative ways of using her magic to scare the living heck out of him later.

It took a few minutes for Arcade to manage to walk on all fours but they eventually made it over to the rest of the group and spotted a light blue unicorn stallion lying on the ground. They removed his helmet and his mane was a beautiful black. Without even a word of warning the stallion sprang to all fours.

"Holy moly, that was painful." The stallion said in Raul's accent as he stretched, and as Arcade had done tried to stand up and fall flat on his flank.

"What are you staring at?" Raul asked as he began to look himself over.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what happend but when he did, a big smile came across his face.

"Mary mother of God…I'm cured of being a ghoul! Wait a second, senorita Rarity must be cured too!"

They found Rarity close by curled and sure enough she was back to her normal snow white self with her luxurious mane grown back completely.

As if on cue Rarity overly dramatically awoke with a gasp. She began looking over herself and noticed she was normal again. She then started crying tears of joy so Raul successfully, although shakily attempted to walk on all fours to move over to her side to comfort her.

Rarity looked at Raul who she didn't recognize until he spoke with his familiar accent.

"Rarity, look were normal again, we even have full sets of hair."

"Raul? My gosh your even more handsome than I imagined. I absolutely adore your natural black mane and your light blue coat looks stunning."

"You look very lovely also."

"So how are you do you like your new look."

"Well boss, I can't really tell much without a mirror."

"You can look yourself over in one of my mirrors at my boutique. So, later would you care for a cup of tea and a chat? It's the least I could offer for all your help."

"I would appreciate that very much madam." Raul said as he managed to somehow grasp her hoof with his and gently kissed her right hoof like a gentleman would do to a human lady's hand

This gesture just caused her to giggle and her horn arced off a little magic, confusing Raul but scoring silent smirks from Arcade and Twilight

"I see what you mean. It is very easy to spot when you're attracted to someone." Arcade said in a whisper so he could enjoy Rarity fight to try and come up with her own explanation (lie) as to why that happened.

"Pegasi are even more noticeable. I bet you the 50 caps in my bag that you don't know how."

"Pegasi are the ones with wings right? So I guess it's referring to their wings."

"Dog gone it Arcade, why do you have to as smart as me?" Twilight said as she telekinetically rummaged through her satchel turned saddlebag for her cap pouch.

"Because instead of opposites attracting, were so close to each other that it's like we were made for each other."

Twilight rolled her eyes. Arcade was a nice guy but his jokes were a little flat.

Princess Luna was the next to get up, and Twilight immediately bowed causing Arcade to mirror her at the sight of her.

"Please, no need to bow. So Twilight do you feel strange now that you have your magic back, because I sure do feel some sort of odd."

"Now that you mention it I am a little tingly feeling and lightheaded. How about you Arcade, you already shown your new body possess magic."

"I feel like I'm burning up and sick to my stomach but I dismissed that as a side effect of the transformation in general. So we better not overtax ourselves or something?"

Twilight thought for a second "We probably should take it, a little slow. Don't want to crack our horns taking it too fast."

Luna nodded and decided it was best she not try and teleport herself back to Canterlot just yet, in case she was right.

Arcade was confused "Wait, I saw you perform a complicated self-eye repair after you appeared right in front of me. And why is cracking your horn so bad?"

"Well I am the element of magic so I'm sort of a spell casting prodigy. And cracking your horn is painful. Imagine if I stabbed a burning white-hot nail into your head and that doesn't even compare to the pain of breaking your horn. Break your horn and you basically lose most or all ability to control magic which is a big part of a unicorn's life, so it's basically losing a major part of yourself."

Arcade was visibly worried "Guess I need to take it really very, very, slow."

Twilight chuckled. "Don't worry Arcade. Horns aren't exactly made of eggshells and glass. They can take quite a beating but that still doesn't mean we should see how much a horn can take."

Arcade tapped on his chin thinking. "Since Luna here is a combination of races and a princess, could she handle more magic theoretically, without hurting herself?"

Twilight took a few seconds to think "Most likely, she is a...*Thud*…Hey look, more of our friends are getting up."

Derpy who had fallen out a tree was immediately followed by Boone who she landed beside, he just lay in the grass, trying to keep his head from spinning at all the new bright colors.

Derpy didn't have time to chit chat, she dusted herself off, said hey then bye, and then flew off at speeds rivaling Rainbow Dash to get home.

She might not know north from south, but the direction back to her family she would always know.

Boone was now a pegasus, the same color as Fluttershy, and sported an extremely short brown mane.

He quickly stood on all four legs and began a few experimental trials at walking and actually learned pretty fast. He then turned his head around and worked his newfound wings in a few circle motions stretching them and noted his coat color.

Boone let out a cross between a sigh and a huff. "So, I am now a bright yellow animal with wings, well so much for camouflage."

Arcade was annoyed. "Boone quit thinking of sniping for once. You're in a peaceful new world and have a new wife to take care of."

Boone nodded and remembered that Fluttershy said that they normally didn't wear clothes so he immediately started stripping out his ponyfied clothing with shockingly little effort (not realizing he was actually gripping his clothes in a fingerless hold).

To his surprise a first recon beret was his cutie mark.

"Hold on a second." Arcade said as he worked his way out the combat armor with Twilight's help (who of course had no trouble undressing him) and discovered that his cutie mark was a stimpack over the red Followers of the Apocalypse cross and circle emblem.

"Both of us have our marks." Arcade said stating the pretty freakin obvious.

"Must have discovered what we were good at in our world and it transferred to here. But sadly my mark was earned by killing."

"You also earned it by protecting all the innocent people of Novac."

Everyone snapped their heads to look at a now awake Fluttershy. With her was a nearly super too much overjoyed to be home I could possibly explode smile so wide my face hurts Pinkie Pie.

"Yaaay! Were back home and out of that meanie wenie place, it's time to throw a welcoming us back to our homes and welcoming the others to their new home party!" Pinkie giggled out in a single breath.

It seemed it wouldn't take long for her to return to completely normal, and in the process of returning her broken left hand was turned into a hoof leaving no damage.

"I have got to start planning our party. I haven't planned a party in months and I haven't seen Pound or Pumpkin in forever which is a really long time. I need to go, like right now!" Pinkie said as she rocket off in a pink blur leaving neon pink flames behind that quickly extinguished themselves leaving no trace.

Raul's mouth was agape "Ok…that was…um, random."

Rarity chuckled. "Not random, just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Also expect one major party of all parties and to be nearly force fed cake."

"Someone say cake!?" Pinkie asked aloud as she popped out a nearby bush behind Raul making him jump in surprise. "Wait! I have to go bake one! Goodbye!" And with that Pinkie jumped into the bush and reappeared in the mailbox outside of Sugercube Corner.

Raul began looking in the bush trying to find Pinkie who already was baking the best cake she ever baked yet in the bakery. Finally Raul was frustrated with his fruitless search, "How in the world does she do that!?"

Twilight was nearly tearing up with laughter. "I tried answering that and I just had to give up before my brain burned itself out."

The group then noticed that Veronica was mumbling and seemed on the verge of waking up.

Veronica awoke with a loud groan and began to shift around in her armor, but she could barely move, her power armor had ponyfied and looked really hard to get off, as a matter of fact to put it correctly, it was a bitch to take off.

Veronica's power armor training didn't cover being a pony so she couldn't move in it and it took everyone who was awake to pry and pull the armor off. Finally after what seemed like forever they managed to get her out. She was an orange coated pegasus and had a long clean cut brown mane that resembled Pinkie's straight hair.

Veronica went to all fours and looked behind her.

"Whoa I have wings now!" She said excididly as she hoof pumped, knocking her off balance and sending her sprawling on her back.

Boone then noticed the mark on Veronica's flank "Hey Veronica your mark is your power fist."

"I knew punching people was my gift." Veronica said trying to roll over and get up.

Veronica, as the others did, quickly managed to get walking on all fours down to a shaky science.

Rainbow woke up shortly after that.

"Luna! Luna! Where are you!?" Rainbow called out.

"Right here Little Dashie, you're safe." Luna said as she draped a wing over Rainbow comforting her with the embrace.

Rainbow was relieved and quickly separated from the embrace "Well I can tell we are back in Equestria. So can anyone help me get out this stupid armor since death is no longer around the next corner?"

"We are, and I'll get the armor off of you." Twilight said as she used her telekinesis to remove the armor with little effort.

Rarity finally decided to peel out of her armor also, but kept her pistol belt and Maria. She was the only one who brought a gun. The rest of the guns were discarded due to an extreme lack of ammo and little need to introduce the technology to Equestria. (Faust help them if the Griffons got hold of Derpy's .50 caliber sniper rifle)

Raul eyed the floating pieces of armor. "Whoa boss, that is some fancy tricks you have."

"You can do that too Raul, I'll teach you and Arcade later, also can you take off your armor."

Raul was confused and slightly embarrassed. "Um…why senorita?" he said blushing slightly

"We normally don't wear clothes here, and if the pattern continues you should already have your cutie mark."

"Ok boss, if you say so." He nonchalantly replied.

Raul then began to fight and struggle with the armor but he managed to get if off on his own.

After he managed to remove the armor, clearly visible on his flank was a grey double ended wrench with one end over a nut.

"Hugh, guess my special talent is fixing things."

Boone went to Fluttershy's side and helped her take off the boots she was wearing and told her to lay down and rest for a minute.

Twilight remembered Fluttershy and quickly ran over to her and performed a spell to tell the health of her and her children. (She only knew the spell due to reading up on pregnancy in one of her library books)

Twilight let out a sigh of relief.

"It seems that they made it and changed safe and sound."

Fluttershy was really relieved and Boone was too. He then experimented with laying down like he seen Fluttershy do, and took a spot in front of her so she could use his back as a pillow as he draped one of his new wings over her like a cover.

Luna spoke up "Rainbow?"

"Yes."

"I think I feel strong enough now to teleport the two of us to Canterlot. Let's see if my sister can fix your eyes."

Rainbow groaned "Ugh, enough teleporting, I know this language is not suitable to use in front of a princess, but I feel like shit, I'm sore all over and I just don't feel like causing any more trouble by teleporting. I know it's been a few months since I last flew and will likely pull something. But can I just bite hold your tail and you guide me to Canterlot?"

Luna looked towards the mountains and saw Canterlot in the distance. It would take a while flying at lower speeds. Probably about half a day to fly at the speeds that would allow for Rainbow to keep hold Luna's tail, but it would be worth making her happy.

"I guess we can fly. Hang on."

"Thanks Luna."

Rainbow now had a mouthful of Luna's tail. "our ah gu fred"

After the two flew off Veronica tried her best to copy them and fly. She managed to get 4 feet off the ground before she lost her wing work and crashed with her flank pointed up and her forelegs pinned under her with a face full of dirt.

Applejack and Cass woke up in unison shortly after Veronica picked herself off the ground. Applejack began to work out of her combat armor, but before Cass could even get started Applejack noticed her Stetson hat wasn't on her head.

Applejack began to panic "Where's ma hat? Where's ma pa's hat!?"

Arcade looked around and picked the hat up that was nearby and handed it to a relieved to see it Applejack.

_Weird, did I just grip onto something with no fingers?_ Arcade thought.

Arcade was also wondering why Applejack was freaking out over her hat.

"Hey Applejack, what's so important about this old hat?"

Arcade realized he messed up when he saw Cassidy's alarmed expression before he ended up on the ground with a hoof pressing into his throat and an angry cowgirl giving him a look that would scare a deathclaw out its hide faster than a Divide storm.

"Listen here bucko! Do not disrespect ma pa's hat…" Applejack let out a pained sigh "last thing I have to remember him by."

"I'm…sorry…*cough*…hand… *gack*…on…throat!"

Applejack removed her hoof from his throat and her expression softened.

"I'm so sorry bout that partner. It's just a touchy subject fer me."

"Care to tell the story, if it's ok with you?" Arcade asked a little timidly like Fluttershy would.

Applejack sighed, she didn't want to tell him but she nearly choked him half to death.

"Well, I guess ya deserve to know since I went off like that,…a long time ago…just right after my sis was born, when my mom was in the hospital with Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, a thief broke into our house one night and I heard my pa yell which woke me up.

By the time I made it downstairs the thief had up an' run off… and my pa… damn bastard stabbed my pa and left him lying there… He gave me his hat and said…he said… "I love" … He didn't even get to finish before he passed away as a held him."

Applejack now had tears flowing in abundance from her eyes as she remembered her father's blood caking to her coat and how she was just a scared little blank flank filly who didn't know what to do.

"I ran into town in the dead of night to get help...I nearly beat down the door of the first house that I saw a light that was on. They saw my dad's blood on me and I was rushed to the same hospital my mom was at…and…I…I…I need a moment."

Cass shakily walked up and sat down bedside Applejack and began hugging her marefriend letting her sob into her shoulder.

"AJ, I'll tell them the rest. Go and take a breather."

"Thank …ya…Sha*sob*…Sharon…I appreciate that of ya."

"Anything for you, we may have been together only a short while, but it has been the happiest days of my life. It pains me to see you hurting, so go where you can't hear us so I can finish while you get yourself together."

"I *sniff* will."

As soon Applejack was out of earshot, Cassidy a tan coated earth pony with a natural red mane, shot Arcade an angry glare.

Arcade seen that Cass was fuming. Her face was almost as red as her mane at this point.

"Ok asshole, you made her cry and it's entirely your fault. She clearly said it was a touchy subject and you pressed on. She clearly had a strong attachment to her father's hat. You incompetence or ignorance or whatever the hell made you a total jackass, makes you clearly unfit for the title of a scientist.

Now if you want the story so bad here it is.

After her father's death, her brother barley spoke anymore, and a few weeks later her mother passed from the grief and the stress of just having a child. That's when Big Macintosh, her brother nearly stopped speaking entirely and worked himself raw from filling the gap left by his father and helping his grandmother care for his new little sister.

After about a year, AJ couldn't handle life on the farm anymore and moved to the city with her Aunt and Uncle for around a month before homesickness and Rainbow Dash's sonic boom that drove her into heading back home.

I hope you're happy with your little pursuit of someone's history. Go and think it over in a hole as you rot, you good for nothing sorry excuse for a piece of shit."

Cassidy stormed off in the direction of Applejack and left a shocked crowd behind. Most shocked of all was Arcade who could only mouth the words. "I'm sorry."

Cassidy was pissed. How could Arcade be so insensitive? Applejack clearly said it was touchy but he asked about it anyway.

People like that she used to punch down a notch when she drank back in her hometown.

Actually she punched anyone that even looked at her funny, then people learned to lay low when the whisky hit.

But now she was sober and fed up with herself, so she sat down and began to think and try and clear her head. Wouldn't do any good trying to cheer AJ up when she'd just snap at anything.

_Well I can't punch that jerk Arcade in the face now. It's too far in the past, even if the little faggot deserves it. _

_Where the hell you getting that from as an insult Cass? You're screwing with the same gender also. He is at least in a straight relationship and marrying Twilight._

_Marriage, would a proposal cheer her up? Nah, Applejack talked with me about waiting a while after Pinkie said the both of us were just in it for sex to see if it truly is love._

_Do I really love her? Really really love her with all my heart?_

_Couse I do, don't I? Dammit Sharon Cassidy why the hell are you doubting yourself? _

_If there is doubt, than something must be causing it. Am I really with her for sex?_

_Let's see…we got drunk and had sex…then sober sex…then more sex…shit, I really am in it for the lust._

_But you also are completely pissed with Arcade about how he made her cry._

_Was it because you done the same thing?_

_No it's not the same, is it? She was having a nightmare and you woke her up, asked her about it, and then comforted her._

_I comforted her so I had to have some connection other than pure lust for her._

_Guess I can relate with her, Dad ran off when I was still in my crib and Mom died when I was in my teens._

_That's something you have in common. _

_But that's not just it, I really do love her. She honestly has made me one happy woman…well whatever the hell you call this species version of females anyways. Mares I think she said. _

_Marefriends…huh has a nice ring to it…a lot better than lesbian._

Cass snapped back to reality when Applejack tapped a hoof on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Cassidy, I heard half of that argument with yourself and I want ya to know that you make me happy also."

Cass was surprised. "Was I honestly debating with myself out loud?"

"Yes and a Mare that goes as far as to nearly ripping her mane out trying to solve if she loves me or not is proof enough that you love me."

"How does that prove I love you truly? It should probably make you doubt me and I would understand if you did."

"I can tell you're sincere about what you are saying. I am the element of honesty after all. Also I'm the one to blame for getting all chocked up. I allowed myself to get angry then volunteered the information to Arcade."

Cass sighed and facehoofed. "I said some things to him that weren't nice."

"Apologize to him as sincerely as you argued with yourself, and don't worry bout me, I am in much higher spirits since I saw Sweet Apple Acres roughly half a mile or so in the direction I went to blow off that steam. So let's get the others and see if Granny has enough grub cooked fer all of us. I'm sure Granny Smith fixed a whole heap of apple salad with extra croutons."

Cass nodded as her stomach growled, Brain and stomach agreeing that it was close to time to eat.

The two mares walked side by side often bumping into each other due to them being so close to each other as they walked.

They made it to the rest of the group and that's when Cass decided to apologize to Arcade who in turn apologized to both Applejack and Cass.

(After about 3 minutes of Arcade just apologizing)

"I can't say sorry enough times to say how sorry I am for forcing that story out of you."

"Arcade ya already said it enough, I ain't hard of hearing, once is good enough fer me. Not well like 500 times."

"But I want you to know I am really truly sorry."

"Arcade, I forgive you. Now can ya stop acting like a little colt who wronged his mother?"

"Yes, ok I will. And what is your mark Cass? We never got to see it."

Cass shrugged "Probably a half empty bottle of booze"

Twilight (who was very cross with Gannon and will have a stern talking about boundaries later) began to help her out of the combat armor and soon enough Cass's flank was visible.

"Wait what is that. I expected a whisky bottle or something alcohol related." Boone said getting a light kick in the side from Fluttershy.

Twilight closed her bad eye and got a good look at it. "It looks kinda like a carriage wheel to me."

"What's a wheel doing as her mark?" Veronica asked no one in particular

Cass studied the mark on her flank. "Actually it looks like my father's necklace."

"Father's?" Applejack asked.

"Well before that horny old bastard up and left when I was still in the crib. He left me a necklace that I used to think was my mother's old tribal getup, a rose pendant, thus my name, Rose of Sharon Cassidy. That's all my daddy left me, a name and a necklace. But let's get off the subject of family."

"Well I spotted ma farm down that a ways so let's go!"

Upon hearing that they were so close to actually being home was a good boost to their moral and everyone sprang to their feet except Fluttershy who Boone actually carried on his back as they walked.


	21. Chapter 21: Apple Family Home Cooking

Chapter 21 Apple Family Home Cooking

Everyone was running with one thing on their minds, and that was getting too Sweet Apple Acres and pigging out on some of Applejack's granny's delicious home cooking.

Applejack and Cass were in the lead wearing the rest of the group out at the speeds they were running (And it didn't help that half the group was just starting to use their new forelegs).

Suddenly a thought knocked Applejack into a state of panic before she lost her footing and ended up taking a tumble in the grass.

Cass stopped and spun around on a dime quickly running to Applejacks side.

Cass was worried "What happened, you ok hun?"

Applejack quickly picked herself off the ground and had a look of panic on her face, but Cass could tell it was from what caused her tumble, not the tumble itself.

"Umm… Sharon, I just realized my family has no idea about you."

The rest of the group managed to catch up at this point with Boone still carrying Fluttershy bringing up the rear, the group seen the two mares were discussing a matter that was none of their business and quickly ignored the private conversation, well except for Twilight.

Cass looked slightly worried as well. "Well, AJ why don't we wait awhile to tell them."

Applejack facehoofed and shook her head. "No can do Sharon. What if ma folks ask about you? I can't lie to them. I can't keep a secret ta save ma life."

Cassidy thought for a second. "Well, we should just tell them over supper. We can't hide it from them so why not get it off our chest and see how they react. They probably will be so glad to have you back they won't give a damn."

Applejack nodded her head in agreement. "Well I guess that's true. And Sharon, please refrain from cussin round ma sister and granny. Better yet, quit cussin round anybody round here. Foul language ain't exactly in style in these parts."

Cass sighed. "Well I guess I can try for you."

Applejack put on a sly smile. "Don't try, do. And if you keep being a bad girl, I may have to lasso n hogtie ya."

Twilight was ready to go. "Will you two quit flirting and just hurry the hell up."

Applejack and Cass traded smiles. "Don't make us tie you up." They said in unison.

Twilight eeped and took off towards the farm without them, blushing profusely.

Finally they made it to the Sweet Apple Acres farmhouse, an average sized two story white house, complete with a porch and swing and a pair of rocking chairs.

On one of said chairs was a light green elderly mare with her white mane in a bun.

The group could plainly hear what she was saying.

"Well Everett. I still can't believe our kids and one of our granddaughters is gone."

The empty chair gave no audible response except for a squeak as it rocked in the light breeze.

"I know I'll do just like ma daughter did and worry myself into a hole, but I just can't help but feel she's still alive."

*Squeak*

"Everett Johnson Smith! Why are you playing games with me and saying Applejack is right there watching me talk to a chair?"

The elderly mare with the apple pie cutie mark looked right at Applejack and spit her false teeth out in shock.

"AJ's back everyone! Hurry, Hurry, AJ's back!" The mare who was obviously Applejack's Granny called out into the front door messing up the pronunciation of her words due to her dentures still being on the ground.

A bouncing little yellow filly with an oversized pink hair bow helped a red stallion out the front door.

Applejack seen the stitches and bandages on Big Macintosh "Oh ma gosh! Big Mac what in the hay happened?"

The little filly, clearly Applejacks little sister Apple Bloom, quickly answered. "A big mean timber wolf attacked him nearly a week ago. Granny smacked the thing o'er the head with a skillet so hard it dented the cast iron."

The red stallion just gave a masculine "Eyeup."

Arcade looked at his bandaging. "That's a lot of blood soaking the bandages. Did you pop some stitching?"

Big Macintosh nodded. "Eyeup, doc's coming later to re-stich muh side. I'm fine, darn thing just slashed me with its claws once or twice before Granny got hold of a skillet."

"If I knew levitation I could re-stitch you myself. I'm a doctor and seen my fair share of wounds. I don't think I taught Twilight how to stitch yet. She's a little squeamish when it comes to open wounds"

Big Macintosh looked shocked. "Well what unicorn doctor don't know levitation?"

Arcade chuckled. "It's a really long story. Hey I thought Applejack and Cassidy said that you didn't talk much."

Big Macintosh just smiled. "Ever since my sis and her friends disappeared I ain't had no one to listen ta. So I guess it was high time I started talkin. We'll who are the people that dun and found ma sis?"

"I'm Arcade Gannon, This is Craig Boone, Veronica, Raul Alfonso Tejada, and Sharon Cassidy."

Cass tipped her hat. "Howdy their friend."

Granny Smith took a look at the crowd. "All yall come in and get yall some good eatin. Ya looked half starved to death."

Inside they were all the stallions were corralled into the dining room while the mares were sent into the kitchen.

Granny smith whistled to grab the mare's attention. "Ok everypony. I need to ask which one's of ya wanna help with what."

Cass stepped forward. "On my caravan rout I have cooked a meal of two. Also may I ask why the men are sitting in the dining room doing nothing?"

Granny Smith sighed. "No stallion has cooked a meal in this room since Everett passed. He could cook a mean apple pie let me tell you, buts adly he's been gone several years now. Looked a lot like that Boone feller."

Boone called from the dining room. "Who called me?"

Granny chuckled. "Just as oblivious to people talkin bout him in their conversations too."

Apple Bloom hoped onto the counter to reach the cabinets showing off a hammer and nail cutie mark.

Applejack was slackjawed for a good 6 seconds before she squealed in delight. "Apple Bloom ya got yer cutie mark."

Apple Bloom looked back at her sister. "I knew I fergot ta mention somthin. With you gone and Big Mac plum tuckered out from all the extra work, I had to do a lot of the repair work round the house. I fixed the fences, re-shingled a quarter of the roof after a nasty storm, filled in the wagon ruts dug into the marl pathways, fixed 3 apple cider barrels that toppled over during the storm, repainted the barn…" She was cut off by Applejack putting a hoof to her mouth.

"Sakes alive ya been busy."

Apple Bloom giggled. "Well Sweetie Belle earned her mark too. Since you were gone so long Princess Celestia held a funeral service in all yall's honor. Since Sweetie Belle was Rarity's younger sister she got to sing a farewell song fer ya all. After she was done I don't believe there was a dry eye left in Equestria and she earned her mark in that performance. Were still looking fer Scootaloo's mark and still crusading. And Rarity, ya might not want to head back to your boutique just yet. Your parents are here."

Rarity facehoofed and shook her head "I already knew that. They would never leave Sweetie Belle by herself if they heard I was missing. I feel sorry that she had to stomach mom's horrid cooking."

Veronica was confused. "What's so horrible about your mom's cooking?"

Rarity let out a small laugh. "Let me tell it to you this way. The 200 year old mess you were stuck eating is edible compared to my mom's cooking."

"What she burn the drink or something?"

Rarity chuckled. "Exactly what she done."

Veronica laughed and slapped her fore hooves together "Well let's hope you can cook, so what we cooking Ms. Smith?"

Granny Smith looked sad. "Only Everett called me Ms. Smith. Ya just call me Granny."

Veronica nodded. "So, what we cooking Granny?"

Granny Smith perked right on up. "Well now, Applejack can take a few of ya fer makin apple salad. Apple Bloom and a few of ya others can be the ones to fetch our ingredients. Myself and Cassidy here, will be baking the pie." Granny Smith then noticed Fluttershy's baby bump. "Oh, no no no no, I ain't bout ta put a pregnant mare ta work in the kitchen. Sit down on the couch in the living room and take a load off yer hooves. I know you must be tired carrying round the little one in ya."

Fluttershy blushed a little. "Well actually, Boone carried me all the way here and its twins but I'm fine to work, if that's ok with you."

Granny Smith laughed. "Nah it's not ok. That's twice the reason to get off yer hooves. Sit on down and take it easy."

Fluttershy nodded and took a nap on the couch while the groups cooked the meal.

After the pie was done (Granny Smith cooked it because Cass had no idea how to cook a pie, or even use an oven for that matter) everyone gathered around the rather large table that seemed fit for the whole Apple family clan to eat the food that the mares had cooked.

Apple pie with a side of apple salad served with glasses of chilled apple juice. (with extra apples)

After the plates were empty, everyone was stuffed beyond belief, especially the wasteland natives who never had a chance to eat a feast this large.

The center of attention was of course Applejack. Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh chatted constantly with her not giving her a second to pause. Surprisingly not asking where she was at all this time.

Cass and Applejack stepped outside after Granny Smith went to the kitchen to discuss how they would settle telling her family. They settled on taking their seats beside each other and Applejack telling them the truth. When they made it back inside they found that Granny Smith had fixed toasted wheat bread with zap apple jam. They could wait to tell for a few more minutes.

They were side tracked again when Granny Smith asked where they were at.

Applejack told them about New Vegas and her farm. Leaving out the parts about violence and getting piss drunk and sleeping with Cass. Their reaction was very unexpected, they actually took it as the truth. Well not that unexpected because it was one of Twilight's new spells gone horribly wrong and Applejack was telling the story.

Ok now it was time to tell them about Cass.

But Granny Smith began talking to Raul. "So you're sayin this Alahondro feller used to be a zombie?"

Raul facehoofed "No boss, I was a ghoul, big difference. And it's Alfonso."

Granny Smith's face twisted in a frown. "I said Jose. No need to yell."

Raul didn't even have anything to say.

Applejack cleared her throat. "Well family. I need to make an announcement." All eyes went to her.

"Now ya know I can't keep a secret that well, so I might as well come clean. I know it's not widely accepted in Equestria, but here it goes…Cass and I are a couple."

Granny Smith's dentures fell out of her open mouth into her wooden salad bowl with a loud thud.

Big Macintosh was as equally dumbstruck and slackjawed by his younger sister coming out the closet.

The only one not surprised was Apple Bloom who had a big smile on her face. "Yaaay a new sister!"

Applejack shifted nervously as Granny Smith fished her teeth back into her mouth. "It's more shocking than drinking a whole barrel of zap apple cider, but I don't have a problem with it."

Now it was Applejacks turn to be surprised. "Saywhatnow?"

Granny Smith chuckled. "What? Just because I'm older than the dirt this house is built on, doesn't mean I can't accept my granddaughter for who she loves. I lived a long life and I seen trends and styles come and go over the years. If ya love a mare ya love a mare, you're still my truth telling granddaughter that I will always love."

Applejack though in the back of her mind _That went better than expected_

Big Macintosh closed his mouth with his hoof. He quickly picked up the piece of wheat he was chewing on earlier and started where he left off.

Applejack looked at Big Macintosh. "Have anything to say?"

Big Macintosh just replied in his normal strong voice. "Nope, Granny covered it all."

Cass left from her seat at the table and was immediately tacked to the floor in a hug from Apple Bloom who was practically bouncing up and down on her stomach.

"The both of us will have so much fun. We can play hide and seak, toss Frisbee, look for Scootaloo's cutie mark, play tag, play with Wynona…" again Applejack had to shut the flow of words from Apple Blooms mouth off with a hoof.

Applejack was nearly bursting from holding in her giggles. "Apple Bloom quit bouncing up and down on her like a trampoline. It looks like it hurts."

"Sorry im just so excited, my old sisters back and she brought home a new sister fer me to play with."

Cass rolled over and scrambled to her hooves coughing clutching her gut with a foreleg. "Guess strength runs in the family, because that hurt like the devil. Speaking of home, where will I sleep?"

"With me of course, my bed is big enough. All my room needs is another nail in the wall fer your hat and were good to go."

"Well were set here. Guess it's high time to go see what Pinkie has in store for us."

Everyone agreed and set off for Sugarcube Corner for the Pinkie Pie party of a lifetime.

Hello their children, It's your Friendly neighborhood Disk Jockey, Vinyl Scratch giving you the low down on the ending of this story.

Celestia was able to restore Rainbow Dash's eyes allowing for her too zoom back to her friends and join them for one epic party, DJ'd by yours truly. Everyone in Ponyvill came to the party, and all across Equestria celebrations sprung up celebrating the return of the prodigal Princess and the elements of harmony.

Luna's Voice: Luna was able to get help for the trauma she suffered in Vault 3. Often finding the strongest support for her wasn't her therapist but her kind loving sister Celestia. She often times invited Fluttershy to her therapist who helped mend plenty of the mental scars left on the two women.

Rainbow Dash's voice: Rainbow Dash kept her promise to Luna and made snowflakes by the bucketful's. Even with her sight restored, Rainbow Dash made the snowflakes while blindfolded to give herself a challenge and to see what it was like for Snowdrops. Luna and Rainbow Dash continued to keep and develop their mother daughter like relationship up to the day Rainbow Dash passed on. Another sweet pegasus outlived by Luna.

Arcade: Under Twilight's guidance Arcade quickly learned how to perform simple magic. And from there his skill level exploded. His spells were so powerful at his peak that he could replicate the effects of a superstimpack just by focusing his magic on a patient. He put his new vast array of medical spells and knowledge to good use by founding the Followers of Equestria. Adopting the circle and cross Followers of Apocalypse symbol but with a blue cross and a gold circle. The Followers of Equestria kept a library of medical knowledge and historical texts that put Twilights collection to shame. The Followers of Equestria used this knowledge to better Equestria, which is hard to do since Equestria in near perfect, and quickly moved on to other lands in expeditions to Grifhala and Zebrica.

Veronica: Veronica, a girl born to wear power armor and punch people, quickly grew restless it the quiet town of Ponyvill and moved to Canterlot. She quickly was admitted into the pegasi Canterlot guard and was one of the toughest pegasi to fight in hoof to hoof combat. She made it to the rank of Captain and worked until she was forced to retire or take a job that required her to sit behind a desk. She chose the former and took up a job as a part time boxing instructor. At least she was able to teach others how to punch people.

Cassidy's voice: Cass lived and worked with Applejack and after two years of steady dating. Cass proposed to Applejack who was actually going to propose to her the same day. The two lived together and worked the fields of Sweet Apple Acres until they grew as old as Granny Smith and let Big Macintosh and Cherlee's children take over.

Sweetie Belle's voice: Sweetie Belle in the absence of her sister found out she was also good at running a business and kept the boutique floating long enough for Rarity to return and rescue her boutique from closing. With her sister back and her new purple karaoke machine cutie mark, she launched a long lived multi-genre singing career with some of her more up-beat work often being used by Vinyl Scratch in her DJ playlist.

Pinkie Pie's voice: Pinkie often threw the bestist parties for her friends, old and new, quickly forgetting about New Vegas in her hyper sugar fueled randomness. Not much more to it than that.

Derpy Whooves: Derpy went back to her job as the mail mare and lived her life like she normally had before the incident. Putting up with Dr. Whooves was actually more stressful than her children, but why did this one particular stallion have to be so weird all the time? Because he's The Doctor, that's why.

Twilight: Twilight quickly went back to her normal plan the plan's plan, self and took Arcade as a magic apprentice. She didn't need to help Raul because he had Rarity to teach him. She continued on with running the library and volunteered on weekends for the Followers of Equestria: Ponyvill Branch.

Boone and Fluttershy: The pair quickly married and moved into Fluttershy's cottage. Boone took a job as a weather control pegasus and was paid a fair amount of bits for his work and was able to buy a bigger house with more room for both Fluttershy's innumerable animal friends and the two little foals keeping them up at night. It took a lot of getting used to Equestria's peace (and flying), but Boone finally managed to go from First Recon sharpshooter to hardworking loving father. Fluttershy, after working with her animal friends for a while, went back to her old shy self when alone. But when Boone was around she would've got into a staring contest with a deathclaw.

Spike: Spike was greatly relieved to see Twilight but was more interested in Rarity's safe return. That was until the little drake found out Raul was sweet talking Rarity. Spike grew jealous of the ex-ghoul and resented his company until one day, Rarity and Twilight reminded him about Owlowishous and that he was far too young for Rarity. Rarity apologized for in the past getting his hopes up, and the broken hearted little dragon decided to bury the hatchet with Raul and they became fast friends.

Raul: The ex-ghoul Raul moved into Carousel Boutique with Rarity and trained to learn magic. He quickly figured out how to use simple telekinesis and opened up a carriage and wagon repair station using his knowledge and years of repair experience. He often made house calls to Sweet Apple Acres to fix broken farm machinery. The ex-ghoul flirted with Rarity from time to time, but never had any serious relations with her.

Scootaloo: Scootaloo was so happy that the group had returned that at a party she put aside her feelings for namby pamby stuff and danced like she never danced before. Quickly discovering her mark was for dancing she opened up a successful business teaching others how to dance, becoming one of the youngest dance instructors of Equestria.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: With all 3 members now bearing their marks and realizing that the marks came from something they were good at all along. The 3 friends quickly set out with the next generation of blank flanks, having higher success at finding other filly's marks than when they tried to find their own.

"It's me, Scratch again, telling you that this is one way the story ends and everyone went about their lives not speaking of New Vegas. Truth be told, this is the best ending possible, no one died, so that's a plus.

But what if in Luna's abscence Celestia made a few wrong choices. This what if will be told in the next and possibly final chapter children, this has been Vinyl Scratch with the author someguycamping…signing off."


	22. Chapter 22: What if

Chapter 22 What If…

What if… Now there is a question that gets everyone's minds turning. For example what if x caused y which led to z which in turn sent you right back to a. Well here is a big what if for you all.

Now what if the group didn't end up in the field near Sweet Apple Acres and instead ended up in the Canterlot Palace Gardens.

They all wake up and do what they done when they first got to Equestria with the exception of Luna and Rainbow flying off due to them already being at the Palace and Pinkie running off.

Here we go, the alternative ending in which things don't go as peachy as hoped for.

The group minus Derpy, walk into the luxurious palace, and find it surprisingly void of guards and royal servants.

Luna quickly guided them to the large wooden doors of the throne room, where they pushed all together to open the massive solid wood slabs.

To their shock sitting at a table in front of the thrones, Discord was playing chess with a male alicorn.

Everyone watched as the male alicorn moved a pawn and took out one of Discord's knights. "Ha! King me."

Discord facepalmed "This is chess."

The silver coated, white maned and bearded alicorn was unfazed and simply replied in what sounded like a Scottish accent "My dear Discord, this is chaos chess, the rules change laddie."

Discord laughed and snapped his fingers. His remaining knight turned into a dragon and began flying around the board. "Well I say to that…YATZEE!" and with that the dragon began raining dice down on the Scottish alicorn's chess pieces like fire breath.

The alicorn stammered and quickly regained his composure. "My bishop turns into a mage with the ability to cast two spells per turn and changes the tiles on your side of the board into quicksand and blasts your yatzee dragon out the air with an ice spell."

Discord crossed his arms "That's cheating! Undo that move."

The alicorn laughed and got up from his seat and shown off his swirling eyes cutie mark "Make me." his horn glowed an evil red as he prepared a spell.

Discord snapped his fingers and all the chess pieces turned into black and white copies of Canterlot Palace Guards.

The alicorn blasted Discord who was engulfed in a red magic swirling sphere as the alicorn flew out of reach of the guards. When the spell finished, Discord was turned into a miniature chess piece sized version of himself.

"Ok what in the hell is going on here!?" Cass yelled drawing the attention of mini-discord and the nameless alicorn.

The alicorn looked over the group. "Hey Pinkie, guess who."

"Sheo is that you, what are you doing here you crazy fool?"

"I wanted to play a friendly game of chaos chess with another god of madness. Also you still owe Sanguine that party and Haskill told me to tell you he said hi" He then spotted Luna. "My my what a lovely looking woman. And your name is."

Luna was angry and yelled in the royal Canterlot tone. "LUNA! AND WHERE IN TARTARUS IS MY SISTER!"

At this verbal assault, Sheogorrath disappeared into a swirl of blue flame, retreating back to the Shimmering Isle.

Discord snapped his fingers and turned back to his normal size. "I thought she was with you. She certanly went looking for you and Twilight, dead set of finding you.

She was so devastated that it messed with her better judgment and she left me of all people in charge, guess I'm the only one strong enough to control the sun and moon. She hired her best unicorns to investigate the accident and quickly found out what went wrong. She replicated the accident here and we both seen where you were at."

Twilight snorted "Well how long ago was this?"

Discord tapped his chin. "About a month. She seen the state of the city you were stuck in and personally took not a battle ready, but a war ready force of about 30 unicorns armed with griffon crossbows, 25 heavily armed and armored earth ponies in enchanted plate mail, and maybe 10 pegasi for scouting."

Everyones mouth was open. Arcade spoke up. "A force that large would have been noticed by the NCR and Vegas isn't in that bad of shape. I believe Celestia's in a whole different dimension entirely."

"Hopefully this will help discover where little Tia is. When we opened the portal a creature ran through. It was as big if not bigger than Applejack's brother. A puke green earth pony armed with some sort of sledgehammer. Didn't even need to use it, all he done before I turned him into a flowerpot was punch a guard right through his armor like his arm was a can opener."

Pinkie gasped. "I worked in Jacobstown long enough to know that was a ponyfied supermutant, Just where the hell is she!?"

"I don't know, she didn't even send scouts before she charged in. Twilight I'm sorry to say this but that little dragon went through the portal before anyone could stop him. And there is more bad news. Your brother was recalled from the Crystal Empire to help in the search."

Twilight wanted to jump in front of the Canterlot Express at this news and almost broke down crying. She kept from crying so she could focus on some way to get them all home.

"Sakes alive, we need to go find them!" Applejack yelled.

Discord looked surprisingly regretful "I can't let you go. The changelings have regrouped and opened a few new hives and are planning a new invasion to take over as we speak. They realized that Celestia would be an easy target in her current state of utter confusion. Celestia let me have control over the sun and moon but I don't have all my power and with the amount of Royal Guards she took, put a huge gap in defense.

As you can see I assigned all guards to patrol Canterlot and other towns and still don't have enough guards to garrison the palace, we need you to help defend Equestria, with the lack of guards and Equestria unwary of the temporary change in leadership that will definently cause some delicious chaos if someone spilt the beans…oh beans!" Discord snapped his fingers and a can of beans popped into existence.

Discord squeezed the can and the top popped open sending the beans flying into the air which Discord caught in his mouth as they came down. "Mmmm… tastes just like chaos…oh yeah, I need Twilight to stay and open the portal also because all I can do is close or maintain it while its open. Tia went full on Twilight and formed a super long list of backup plans, one of which covers this situation. A team will be sent to the dimension to retrieve her and the guards."

Cass decided to ask "Who is being sent?"

Discord looked towards her, the Draconiquis actually scaring this seasoned wastelander. "That's just it. She didn't say. She didn't want to conscript people into service so she wants volunteers. With the guards stuck defending various towns we have to get a few above average citizens to go into a highly dangerous area to find her. Good luck finding people with a death wish."

Boone sighed "I can't go, I need to stay here and help Fluttershy. And I doubt anyone else wants to head back to a place worse than Vegas. Can't you just open a portal and pull her from that dimension with all this magic nonsense."

"The other dimension is a magic dead-zone as in no magic reception, but potions still have their magic for some reason, but I believe that a cataclysmic event wiped out all ability to access magic there or something. The team will be sent through basically on a suicide mission because after they go through I'm closing the portal. I don't want to keep the front door open and have more of those mutants swarm out."

Veronica groaned. "Well then how will we know when to open the portal again?"

Discord snapped his fingers and his throne popped into existence and he sat down. "The small army brought with them supplies in the crateful's. One of such supplies was enchanted parchment and bottled green dragon fire to send messages. I received some disturbing messages from them. The letters they sent told that they were scattered all over the place due to the spell. A large portion managed to regroup and told horrors of the mutants attacking and devices called firearms causing nasty wounds that the healing potions they brought did little to help."

Twilight decided to ask a question that managed to push its way through her depressed state. "Why don't you send a letter back telling them to come home?"

"I have no powers that can send letters and no baby dragon. Luna can you send letters like your sister can?"

Luna shook her head "No, I never managed to get a hold on that spell and we don't have a copy of it Twilight can learn off of."

Arcade groaned. "So sending a volunteer team into the maws of hell is the only option we have. You have any ideas on who would be most likely to complete the mission?"

Discord thought for a minute, nodded, snapped his fingers producing a clipboard and paper, and handed the list to Rainbow Dash. After he realized she was blind he fixed her eyes and told her to tell the people on the list that it was a dangerous top secret mission that may get them killed and that they would learn more about it in Canterlot Palace, would have the option to turn the mission down at any time, and would have to bring weapons, and clothing or armor."

Rainbow looked over the rather long list and flew off to ask everyone on the list.

Of the 30 names on the list only 8 people of the 15 that actually shown up stayed after seeing Discord was the one calling the shots, Zecora, Octavia Tavi, Marionette Strings, Horse Power, Gilda Grimfeathers, Clare Onett, Candlelight, and John Foley.

Gilda and Zecora were the only non-ponies present.

Luna looked at the 8 volunteers "When you go through this portal you will experience a pain like no other as you are transformed into what is called a human, you will most likely pass out. In case your wondering a human is a creature that walks on two legs and does not poses magic, we asked you to bring clothing because when we were without clothing it attracted some undesirable characters. We would teach you how to use the firearms from there, but we left them back in New Vegas."

Rarity pulled out Maria "I still have Maria" she slid back the slide and checked the clip. "Drat no ammo for them to fire. When you get there try and get the first person that doesn't want to kill you to teach you how to fire a gun."

Twilight walked down the line of ponies (And zebra and griffon) "On another note, collect any bottle caps you find. For some odd reason that was what they used as standard currency where we were at, but we also had paper money and gold coins used by a tribe a slavers that were too close in appearance to bits for comfort."

Twilight seen everyone nod and headed to the first person in line to look them over.

Zecora was wearing a black beret, a crimson and black military uniform, and had a kukri knife in a sheath attached to her brown saddlebags.

Twilight was surprised by her shaman friend's outfit and barely recognized her. "Zecora is that you? What are you wearing?"

"It is my dear Twilight. This was my mother's when she served in the Zebrican Army."

"You do know this will be dangerous right? You could get killed."

"My mother took down Zebrican manticores single hoofed in this, which are about as twice as big and tough as Everfree manticores. She taught me almost everything she knew and how to handle a sword and knife and to live off the land. Actually her teaching me how to live off the land is how I learned to mix potions. I'll be alright."

Twilight then realized that she wasn't speaking in rhyme. "Why aren't you rhyming like you normally do when you speak?"

Zecora let out a single chuckle "It doesn't make people as nervous around me if I speak normally and not speak like I'm chanting into a brew."

Twilight nodded at the valid point and walked to the next in line.

Gilda was in black boots and black combat armor which had two bird feet with sharp talons painted on the chest piece. She was armed with a Griffon crossbow, a dual edged dagger with a 7inch blade, and a quiver of bolts. Apparently since she last saw Gilda, she joined the group of Griffon mercenaries called The Talons of Grifhala, and from the scar running over her left eye she had some experience fighting.

Nothing to say to this capito H

Marionette an orange unicorn mare with a green mane, was wearing cargo pants and a tea shirt. She was armed with a butterfly knife that she kept flipping open and closed scaring Twilight on passing right by her to next in line.

Horse Power the muscular white pegasus stallion with tiny wings didn't have a weapon and was dressed in a brown shirt and camouflage pants with brown boots.

"Horse Power, you were told to bring a weapon."

"I brought my cannons!" He flexed his overly muscular right foreleg. "YEAHHHHH!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I see, fair enough."

Next in line and most out of place was Octavia Tavi. She wore a tuxedo suit with her signature pink bowtie. She wore a book bag and had a cello case and cello bow in hoof.

Twilight was ticked, seriously she was going to attempt to rescue Princess Celestia wearing a suit and carrying an instrument with her. Might as well try and run off a useless Manehattan snob. "You look out of place here. You might want to leave or you may chip a hoof. And what are you going to do with that, play them a cello piece that bores them to death?"

Octavia smirked and made Twilight eat those words (And the tiled floor) by quickly kicking her hooves out from under her, popping open her cello case, and firing an arrow the that was in the case with the cello bow like it was an actual bow, at Discord's glass of chocolate milk. Shattering the glass and coating Discord in the sticky chocolate beverage.

"You bored to death yet." Octavia said sarcastically with her true Manehattan accent, instead of Rarity's face accent as she extended a hoof to help Twilight up. "If you think I'm a delicate little Manehattanite, think again. I grew tired of my parent's constant strict rules and took up hoofboxing, archery, and a little bit of hoof-quan-do. During the changeling invasion I actually had to hoofbox my way from the Canterlot Cafe back to my apartment, taking out several changelings along the way."

Twilight knew not to underestimate someone by their looks again.

Twilight quickly looked over the rest of the group and decided it was time to open the portal.

Discord snapped his fingers and in a flash was dressed in a green trench coat and 4 star general cap.

"Listen up. You will be split into two groups. I have seen what comes from this place and would prefer not to put all my eggs in one basket. The two groups will work towards finding Celestia retrieving a piece of enchanted parchment and bottle of dragon fire to send a message back to me to have Twilight reopen the portal. She explained to me that the two groups will end up far away from each other so you may not know who completes the objective first. Since this a problem, once Celestia is back she can send a message to the remaining group."

Octavia was bugged by a question. "Why are you helping Celestia?"

Discord let out a sigh. "I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I honestly say that I fear for Celestia's safety. She went and gave me control over the sun, the moon, and her kingdom. Something just told me to obey and hope she comes back in one piece."

Twilight was ready to open the portal, praying that everyone returns safely. "Before you all go. I have to ask you all to try and stay safe. Horse Power, Octavia, Marionette, and John, you are group 1, Gilda, Zecora, Candlelight, and Clare you are group 2. Please, bring Celestia, Spike, my brother, and the guards back safe and sound."

With that each group entered the newly formed portal seperatly.

Vinyl Scratch here, poppin in to tell you that…war, war never changes, war never ends… (Cue Fallout 3 music)


End file.
